Real Love
by Kang Dong Jae
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun pria kaya raya, tampan dan berhati dingin, rela berpura-pura miskin hanya demi mendapatkan seorang pelayan manis bernama Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun terpikat dan terpesona. Tapi, Lee Sungmin membenci pria kaya. Apakah Kyuhyun bisa menyembunyikan identitasnya? DLDR! GS! RnR. KyuMin fanfiction. Chapter 13 Is Up. Pendek!
1. Chapter Prolog

Seorang pria tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Kedua matanya yang tajam mengikuti gerak-gerak para pelayannya yang tengah menyiapkan sepatu, kemeja, jas dan semua perlengkapannya.

Hari ini ia akan menghadiri sebuah acara pesta besar yang amat sangat megah. Sahabatnya Shim Changmin mengadakan sebuah resepsi pernikahan bersama kekasihnya, Victoria Song. Tentu saja ia harus berpakaian serapi mungkin, sebagai seseorang yang memiliki derajat tinggi.

Pria itu memiliki kekayaan yang melimpah. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya sekarang. Sifatnya memang arogan dan keras. Tapi hanya orang-orang terdekatnya saja yang tahu bagaimana sifatnya.

Tanpa banyak kata, pria jakung nan tampan itu berdiri di depan kaca besar yang berada di kamar mewahnya. Ia mematut dirinya dengan senyum menawan. Sangat tampan! Serunya memuji dalam hati.

"Tuan, mobil sudah siap." Salah satu pelayan laki-laki membungkuk hormat padanya.

Pria itu mengangguk. Kemudian memakai jasnya dan merapikan dasinya yang berwarna hitam legam.

"Kita pergi." Suara bass-nya mengalun begitu dingin.

**..**

**Real Love**

**.**

**By Kang Dong Jae**

**.**

**Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**.**

**GS! Typo! EYD berantakan. Alur ribet. Membosankan dan pasaran.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

Suasana pesta itu begitu meriah. Tatanan bunga dan dekorasi terlihat sangat elegan dan mewah. Tentu saja, Tuan Shim sangat kaya raya. Mengingat ia adalah pembisnis yang sangat terkenal.

"Minnie! Kau sangat manis dengan balutan baju ini." Ryeowook memuji sahabat baiknya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kau juga cantik kok." Pujinya balik dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

Ryewook tersenyum, kemudian gadis manis itu melirik ke samping. Tepatnya tuan dan nyonya mereka tengah berdua. "Mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi. Aku jadi iri." Gumam Ryeowook pelan.

Sungmin yang tahu sahabatnya itu mulai meratap, segera menepuk pipi Ryeowook pelan. "Hey! Jangan seperti itu. Kita harus sadar diri di sini."

"Ya, aku tahu kalau kita hanya seorang pelayan saja. Tapi apa salah kalau aku memimpikan ada seorang pangeran membawaku ke istananya." Ujar Ryeowook kesal.

Sungmin terkekeh. "Kau ini. Suatu hari nanti kau akan mendapatkannya. Berdoa saja, kalau kerjaanmu menggerutu terus mana bisa dapat jodohnya." Sungmin tertawa kemudian.

"Ish!" Ryeowook dengan kesal memukul bahu Sungmin.

_TENG!_

_TENG!_

Sungmin dan Ryeowook langsung kembali ke posisi mereka sebagai seorang pelayan. Menyambut dan berdiri di samping majikan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam mewah itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk mansion Shim. Pria tampan itu keluar dengan gagahnya. Ia mengangguk ketika salah satu penjaga membungkuk hormat padanya. Dengan sangat elegan, pria itu berdiri dan mendekati sang bintang utama di acara megah ini.

"Hoy! Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat akhirnya datang." Changmin dengan hebohnya memeluk pundak Kyuhyun, sahabat karibnya.

Kyuhyun berdecak, ia menatap ke sekelilingnya. Lalu menatap Changmin. "Jaga sikapmu itu."

Changmin tertawa. "Ya, kau datang sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Dia masih sendiri, sayang. Jangan berharap ada perempuan yang merangkul lengannya. Dia begitu pemilih." Bisik Victoria pada Changmin.

Tapi masih bisa Kyuhyun dengar. Dengan malas, Kyuhyun mengambil minuman yang sudah di sediakan di atas meja. Meminumnya dengan perlahan, menikmati rasa wine.

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Dan ketika ia membuka kedua matanya yang tajam, yang ia lihat adalah sesosok gadis manis tengah tersenyum.

'Siapa dia?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun terus menatap gadis itu, gadis manis itu memakai balutan baju layaknya pelayan. Tapi memang benar, gadis itu seorang pelayan.

"Sangat tidak cocok." Gumamnya tanpa sadar saat melihat penampilan gadis itu.

Bolehkan kali ini ia mengatakan, kalau matanya bahkan tidak berkedip sekalipun. Gadis itu terlalu.. Menawan.

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas wine itu di atas meja, ia melangkah untuk mendekati gadis yang sudah berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

_SRET_!

"Dia tidak suka pria kaya, bahkan dia sangat membenci pria kaya."

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Victoria yang juga menatap gadis manis pemikat hati Kyuhyun. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya heran.

Victoria tersenyum. "Aku tahu, sejak tadi kau tidak berkedip ketika melihat minnie. Ya, aku rasa kau menyukainya."

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah gadis itu lagi. "Siapa namanya? Dan kenapa kau tahu?" tanyanya penasaran. Sepertinya, ia lebih tertarik dengan cerita baru.

"Dia pelayan di sini, namanya Lee Sungmin. Jangan kau pikir karena aku nyonya di sini, maka aku tidak mengenal pelayan terbaikku." Ujar Victoria.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Soal pria kaya?"

Victoria tersenyum. "Dia membenci orang kaya, dia punya pengalaman buruk dengan seorang lelaki di masa lalu. Lelaki itu menipunya dan berniat menjadikannya seorang budak seks. Tapi, minnie begitu mencintai lelaki itu. Dan changmin yang menolongnya."

"Kau bisa tahu sedetail itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, saat minnie akan di jual. Changmin menolongnya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Lalu, changmin memutuskan untuk membawa minnie ke mansion ini. Tapi gadis itu sangat keras kepala, padahal changmin sudah menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri. Tapi dia malah tidak mau, merasa tidak pantas dan akhirnya memilih menjadi pelayan."

Penjelasan Victoria begitu jelas di telinganya. Jadi, pada intinya gadis manis itu mebenci orang kaya. Padahal dirinya adalah seorang pria kaya raya, bahkan direktur perusahaan ternama di Seoul.

Tertarik dengan Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun?

"Aku tertarik, dan aku akan mendapatkannya." Gumam Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pria tampan itu saat ini. Yang jelas, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Sungmin.

Victoria tercengang. "Astaga! Aku harus memberi tahu ini pada changmin. Kau harus meminta persetujuannya." Ujar Victoria.

Kyuhyun kembali mengerutkan dahinya. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya kesal.

Victoria memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Sudah kubilang kan, kalau minnie sudah di anggap adik oleh changmin." Kemudian gadis berdarah china itu melangkah menghampiri suaminya.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan kembali menatap Sungmin. Senyum terukir di bibirnya.

Berpura-pura sebagai orang miskin? Tidak masalah.

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

Sungmin membungkuk sopan pada para undangan. Kedua tangan lihainya menaruh gelas berisi wine, dan mengganti gelas wine yang kosong juga. Ia sangat pekerja keras, tidak suka di bantu siapapun. Dia juga gadis keras kepala yang tidak suka di bantah.

Ketika langkahnya melambat, Sungmin tidak sengaja menyenggol bahu seorang pria. Bahkan ia menumpahkan minuman ke baju putih pria itu.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Maaf." Sungmin membungkuk takut. Bisa saja bukan kalau pria di hadapannya ini salah satu tamu. Ia merasa takut sekarang.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa ganti baju nanti di rumah." Suara bass itu mengalun begitu lembut di telinga Sungmin. Membuatnya mendongak dan menatap langsung wajah pria itu.

"Eh? Tapi aku menumpahkan air di bajumu tuan."

Pria itu tersenyum canggung. Baru kali ini merasa gugup berdekatan dengan seorang gadis. "Sungguh, aku tidak apa. Aku melamun tadi." Pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya.

Sungmin menunduk, sangat malu dengan perbuatannya.

"Apa kau pelayan di sini?" tanya Pria itu.

Sungmin mendongak, kemudian mengangguk. "Ya, saya pelayan di sini." Jawabnya.

"Aku juga seorang pelayan, aku seorang supir di rumah tuan Cho." Ujar pria itu ramah.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Oh."

"Perkenalkan." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Kyuhyun."

"Lee Sungmin."

**To Be Continue...**

**Alohaaa~ **

**Saya membawa fanfic baru. Semoga kalian yang membaca suka sama ff ini. Ya, meskipun pasaran. kk~ **

**Minta review untuk sekedar tahu ff ini di inginkan atau tidak kelanjutannya. ^^**

**.**

**Maaf nih, ff lain lagi mampet. Ide tak juga keluar xD**


	2. Chapter 1

Kyuhyun melepaskan jasnya dan memberikannya pada seorang maid. Ia melepas dasinya, kemudian mengganti tatanan rambutnya yang sempat elegan itu. Kyuhyun juga mengganti pakaiannya dengan setelan layaknya seorang supir.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Changmin penuh keraguan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanyanya balik.

Changmin mengedikan bahunya. "Bukan. Hanya saja, kau adalah type pria tak peka. Aku tidak yakin Sungmin akan bahagia bersamamu. Ya, kalau adikku itu balik menyukaimu." Ujar Changmin.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, kali ini senyumannya aneh. "Dengar Shim Changmin. Aku tidak suka main-main, dan berhenti mengintrogasiku." Kyuhyun melirik Changmin, sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu memang tampak ragu padanya. Pasalnya, ia mengatakan hal mengejutkan tadi. Ya, menyukai Sungmin atau bahkan ingin memiliki gadis itu.

"Kau tidak berniat mempermainkannya bukan?" tanya Changmin dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Kyuhyun sudah selesai dengan penampilannya. Sebelum ia melancarkan aksinya mendapatkan hati Sungmin, Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Changmin. "Tenang saja. Dia adalah gadis pertama yang membuatku terpana."

Setelah mengatakannya, Kyuhyun beranjak keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Changmin yang terdiam seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

**..**

**Real Love**

**.**

**By **_**Kang Dong Jae**_

**.**

**Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**.**

**GS! Typo! EYD berantakan, Alur berantakan, pasaran, membosankan.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

Dari balik dinding, Kyuhyun terus menatap gerak-gerik Sungmin yang tengah mengambil gelas kosong di atas meja. Tampaknya Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka melihat Sungmin melakukan kegiatan melelahkan itu.

Terlebih lagi dengan pakaian yang Sungmin kenakan. Pelayan? Tsk! Wajah cantik itu bahkan tidak pantas di sandingkan dengan seorang pelayan.

Sejenak Kyuhyun merapikan pakaiannya kembali, sesekali ia melirik ke arah orang-orang yang semuanya berasal dari orang kaya. Bisa saja bukan kalau orang-orang itu mengenalnya, dan melihatnya berpakain seperti ini. Tidak memalukan, tapi rencananya akan gagal nanti.

Dengan perlahan ia berjalan dari arah depan, menghampiri Sungmin yang sepertinya masih terus sibuk dengan gelas-gelas kosong. Kyuhyun harus melakukan sesuatu supaya gadis itu melihatnya.

Ah! Ya!

Sepertinya dengan cara itu ia bisa berkenalan dengan Sungmin.

**BRUK**!

"Ah, maafkan aku. Maaf."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam diam saat melihat gadis itu menunduk padanya. Sepertinya ia mengira kalau Kyuhyun adalah seorang tamu penting. Memang iya bukan?

"Tidak apa, aku bisa ganti baju nanti di rumah." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada rendah. Seperti biasanya ia memang lebih nyaman bersuara seperti itu. Dan ketika Sungmin mendongak, yang Kyuhyun pikirkan adalah.

Manis!

"Eh? Tapi aku menumpahkan air di bajumu tuan."

Kyuhyun tampak gelabakan sendiri. Baru kali ini ia merasakan hal seperti ini, merasa gugup dan canggung sekaligus. Bukankah ia pria yang sangat tegas, dingin dan arogan. Tapi di depan Sungmin ia berubah lain.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa. Aku melamun tadi." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, sebisa mungkin mengurangi kegugupannya.

_Lucu sekali Cho!_

Dan sekarang Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin menunduk malu. Membuatnya ingin mengusap pipi itu.

"Apa kau pelayan di sini?" sekedar basa-basi ia bertanya.

"Ya, saya pelayan di sini."

Kyuhyun berdehem. "Aku juga seorang pelayan, aku seorang supir di rumah tuan Cho."

"Oh."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, berharap Sungmin membalas sapaannya tanpa ragu. "Namaku Kyuhyun." Ujarnya begitu pandai.

"Lee Sungmin."

Ketika Sungmin balas menjabat tangannya, Kyuhyun merasakan kalau tangan Sungmin sangat halus. Halus sekali, bahkan sangat lembut. Berbeda jauh dengan tangannya yang panjang dan sedikit kasar.

"Ah! Sepertinya tidak baik kalau kita mengobrol di tempat seperti ini." Sungmin berucap setelah melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Ia sedikit-sedikit melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Apa dia tidak salah lihat, pria tampan di hadapannya ini adalah seorang supir? Terlalu tampan untuk di percaya.

"Hey, kenapa melamun?" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Maaf, aku hanya sedang berpikir saja." Ujarnya cepat.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Bahkan senyumannya sangat indah, bagaimana ia tidak tertarik dengan gadis manis di hadapannya ini. "Apa kau masih sibuk?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu."

Kyuhyun melirik ke sekeliling, banyak sekali pelayan di sini. Sungmin tidak membantu juga tidak masalah bukan. Kesempatan emas tidak boleh ia sia-siakan. "Apa kau keberatan untuk menemaniku keluar? Aku tidak suka keramaian."

Sungmin tampak ragu. "Tapi.."

Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin dan tersenyum ramah. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Setelahnya mereka keluar dari kerumunan orang di pesta megah itu.

Di lain tempat...

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat barusan." Bisik Victoria.

Changmin terus menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sampai punggung mereka berdua menghilang dari pandangan Changmin. "Apalagi aku." Sahutnya pelan.

"Ya, setidaknya Kyuhyun akan menjadi lebih baik. Tidak sendiri lagi setelah kepergian kedua orang tuanya." Balas Victoria.

Changmin mengangguk. "Aku juga yakin kalau dia bisa membahagiakan Sungmin nanti."

"Dan yang paling aku khawatirkan adalah, Sungmin tahu kebenarannya."

"Itulah yang aku takutkan, Vic."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kini berada di taman belakang. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di sebuah kursi panjang.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau kita kenal lebih dekat." Ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin tampak terkejut mendengarnya. "Ya? Aku.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian. "Kalau kau keberatan, tidak apa. Aku akan menjauh."

Sungmin langsung menatap Kyuhyun lagi. "Tidak, aku tidak keberatan. Aku hanya sedikit ragu saja." Jawabnya.

"Ragu? Kenapa?" Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya.

Sungmin menunduk. "Aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan pria. Aku.."

"Aku bukan pria jahat, kau tenang saja." Sahut Kyuhyun cepat, ia menatap Sungmin sejenak. Cukup lama.

Sungmin tampak terdiam. Suasana tampak canggung sekarang.

"Oh ya, kau sudah tinggal di sini berapa lama?" tanya Kyuhyun, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Satu tahun." Jawab Sungmin.

"Kau bekerja tetap di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mungkin. Aku berutang budi pada pemilik mansion ini. Kalau dia tidak menolongku, mungkin aku sudah menjadi... Ah! maaf aku tidak bisa membicarakannya." Sungmin tersenyum canggung pada Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum balik. "Tidak perlu kau ceritakan lagi. Lee Sungmin?"

"Ya?"

"Kau punya ponsel tidak?"

Sungmin tampak kaget. "Aku tidak punya ponsel." Jawabnya pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Padahal aku ingin lebih dekat dengamu, kau seorang gadis yang baik. Bisa kita berteman? Kau tidak perlu ragu, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Aku hanyalah seorang yatim piatu." Kyuhyun tidak berbohong tentang itu. Dia memang sudah tidak punya orang tua lagi sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kaget. Kenapa sama? Ia juga seorang yatim piatu. Dan juga, Kyuhyun terlihat baik. Bahkan pria itu sering tersenyum, senyumannya juga sangat indah. Bolehkan ia mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun sangat tampan dan mempesona? Mereka juga sama-sama seorang pelayan.

Sungmin akhirnya menangguk. "Kita berteman."

Kyuhyun terlihat senang sekali mendengarnya. "Kita berteman."

'Tidak. Tidak lama lagi akan aku rubah status teman itu.'

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

Acara pesta sudah selesai, para tamu undangan perlahan berkurang, mereka tampaknya sudah kelelahan dan memilih pamit pulang.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, ia tetap berada di sana. Sedikit-sedikit membantu pekerjaan Sungmin. Meskipun Sungmin sudah mengatakan kalau tidak perlu membantu. Karena Kyuhyun bukan pelayan di sini. Akan sangat tidak baik melakukannya.

"Biarkan saja aku membantu. Aku tidak keberatan." Ujar Kyuhyun, mencoba membujuk Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu, biar aku saja Kyu." Ujarnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. Padahal ia sangat ingin membantu. "Baiklah. Tapi kau jangan sampai lelah."

Sungmin terkesiap mendengarnya. Kenapa Kyuhyun begitu perhatian padanya?

Dari kejauhan tampak Changmin dan Victoria mendekat.

"Minnie." Panggil Victoria lembut.

Seketika itu juga Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang. Sungmin tersenyum melihat kedua pasangan mesra itu.

"Kalau kau lelah, istirahatlah." Ujar Changmin.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak, aku akan membereskannya." Jawabnya yakin.

Changmin mendesah pelan. "Tapi jangan sampai kelelahan." Kemudian ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terus berdiri di sana, sahabatnya itu tengah memperhatikan Sungmin. Changmin terkekeh pelan.

"Sungmin."

"Ya, oppa?"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun sengit, pura-pura. "Siapa pria ini? Temanmu?" tanyanya penuh arogansi.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya. "Ah, iya. Kami baru kenal beberapa jam yang lalu." Ujarnya.

Changmin tersenyum menatap Sungmin, kemudian beralih lagi menatap Kyuhyun. "Tapi, bisa saja dia bukan orang baik."

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh dan menatap Changmin tajam. Seakan-akan mengatakan 'Sialan kau!'

Changmin langsung tertawa melihatnya, ia sangat tahu arti tatapan itu. "Ya, asalkan dia baik padamu. Maka oppa akan mengijinkannya mendekatimu." Changmin mendekati Sungmin, begitu juga Victoria.

Victoria melirik Kyuhyun, setengah tertawa melihat tatapan tajam sahabatnya itu.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Biar Ryeowook yang menemanimu." Titah Changmin, ia memang sangat menyayangi Sungmin seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Kalian harus tahu kenapa Changmin menganggapnya begitu, karena dulu ia pernah memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang meninggal karena sakit parah. Adiknya sagat cantik dan manis, seperti Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku bisa melakukannya, oppa tidak perlu khawatir. Lebih baik oppa masuk ke kamar bersama Qian eonni." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, bermaksud menggoda.

Victoria tersenyum. "Kau ini, jangan membuat pipiku memerah."

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus dalam hati. Kenapa dia jadi di acuhkan begini.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam. Para undangan juga sudah pamit pulang, hanya tinggal sisa-sisa saja di sana. Para pelayan masih sibuk membereskan semuanya. Termasuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan pulang, ia menatap Sungmin dari luar, sedikit terlihat. Ia masih ingin di sini. Tapi tidak mungkin kan, dia juga harus pulang. Besok, ia harus bisa bertemu Sungminnya lagi.

"Kita pulang." Ujarnya dingin pada supir pribadinya.

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

Sungmin menguap lebar, sungguh melelahkan sekali hari ini. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa senang, setelah bertemu Kyuhyun. Oh ya ampun! Apa dia menyukai pria itu.

Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. "Tidak mungkin, bahkan aku baru mengenalnya. Tapi.."

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat baik. Dan jujur saja ia menyukai pria itu. Tapi..

Sungmin menunduk sedih. "Tidak, aku tidak boleh jatuh terperangkap lagi. Tidak boleh." Gumamnya sedih.

Lagipula kenapa bisa ia dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan membiarkan pria itu mendekati dan mengajaknya berteman. Semua itu sesuai nalurinya, mengatakan kepada hatinya kalau Kyuhyun... Berada di dekat pria itu terasa nyaman.

_**TOK**_

_**TOK**_

Sungmin terkesiap mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Eonni~" Ryeowook memanggil dari luar.

Sungmin tersenyum dan beranjak dari atas ranjang dan membukakan pintu. "Wookie? Ada apa? Masuklah."

Ryeowook berjalan masuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Mereka berdua duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Tuan muda menyuruh kita untuk membeli buku besok." Ujar Ryeowook.

"Buku? Untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Ryeowook mengedikan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi apa eonni tahu buku apa itu?" bisiknya pelan.

"Memang apa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Ryeowook terkekeh.

"Eh? Apa? Ayo jawab."

Ryeowook kembali tertawa. "Kalau kau tahu pasti akan tertawa. Haha~"

Sungmin menaikan alisnya. "Jangan buat penasaran, wookie-ah."

"Hehe, iya iya. Tuan muda meminta buku soal..."

"Ha!"

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

_Pagi harinya..._

Sungmin dan Ryeowook pergi ke toko buku terlengkap. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja, sambil olahraga sedikit.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau tuan muda menginginkan buku itu. Dia kan pria, pasti mengerti kan?" ujar Ryeowook seraya terkekeh kecil.

"Memang tidak boleh, biarkan saja." Sahut Sungmin.

"Tapi, apa tuan muda tidak malu menyuruh kita yang seorang perempuan membeli buku itu. Sebenarnya aku malu sekali membelinya." Ryeowook menangkup kedua pipinya.

Sungmin tertawa. "Kita turuti saja, kau mau di pecat." Guraunya.

"Kalau aku sudah pasti, kalau kau tidak mungkin."

"Jangan mulai lagi Kim Ryewook."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, sesekali bercanda dan tertawa. Mereka tidak tahu kalau tidak jauh dari sana, sebuah mobil berjalan lambat mengikuti mereka. Tepatnya Sungmin.

Ya, orang itu Kyuhyun. Changmin memberitahu pada pria tampan itu kalau Sungmin keluar bersama Ryeowook. Dan sepertinya Changmin membiarkan sahabatnya itu mendekati Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terus menyuruh supir di sebelahnya untuk tetap berjalan lambat. Jangan sampai ketahuan. Tidak lama kemudian Sungmin dan Ryewook memasuki sebuah toko buku, seketika itu juga mobil milik Kyuhyun berhenti.

"Kau tunggu di sini." Ujarnya pada supirnya.

"Baik, tuan."

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya, sebelum ia masuk, Kyuhyun merapikan bajunya. Dengan langkah pasti ia memasuki toko buku itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wookie, di sini tidak ada." Ujar Sungmin, kedua matanya terus menelusuri deretan nama buku. Tapi tidak jua ketemu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencari di tempat buku dewasa." Ujar Ryewook.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya."

Sepeninggal Ryeowook, Sungmin masih mencari buku tersebut. Ternyata sulit sekali mencari buku yang termasuk buku dewasa itu. Bahkan Sungmin saja sampai bingung di buatnya.

"Buku seperti itu mana ada. Mana mungkin di bukukan." Gumamnya pelan.

Sungmin beralih ke tempat lain, dan saat itu juga ia melihat sosok pria yang ia kenal tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Pria itu tengah membaca buku.

"K-kau.." Sungmin tergagap.

"Oh, Sungmin? Kau juga di sini?" Kyuhyun, pria itu tersenyum lembut.

Sungmin tersenyum balik. "Kenapa ada di sini?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, ia kembalikan buku yang sempat ia pegang tadi. "Tidak, aku sedang melihat-lihat saja. Kebetulan saja, tuanku juga berada di sini untuk melakukan sesuatu." Kebohongan itu begitu lancar ia ucapkan.

"Ah, ya." Sungmin mengangguk kecil, ia merasa pertemuanya dengan Kyuhyun terasa aneh.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Hay.. Maaf update lama. Semoga gk kecewa sama chap ini. Soalnya pendek kan? Iya deh, maaf. hee~

Makasih buat reader yang sudah baca bahkan review banyak buat ff ini. Aduh aku seneng banget bacanya. Maukah review lagi? ^^

Kalau ff ini menurun pembacanya, gk lanjut/lanjut lama. Makasih :)


	3. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun berjalan, berbalik arah menghampiri Sungmin. Senyum tak pernah ia hilangkan dari wajahnya saat melihat gadis pujaan hatinya itu.

"Kau sendiri di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun basa-basi.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Kedua matanya sedikit-sedikit melirik Kyuhyun. Entahlah, ia sedikit canggung dengan pria tampan itu. "Aku kesini bersama temanku." Jawabnya.

"Oh." Kyuhyun tak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. Tampaknya ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan hati Sungmin, kalau kau sendiri tidak ada bahan untuk memulai semuanya.

Kyuhyun menggerang dalam hati. Sungguh, ia merasa bodoh sekarang.

Tidak lama kemudian, Ryeowook kembali seraya membawa buku yang sangat menyeramkan menurutnya. Bahkan sampul bukunya saja di sensor. "Eonni, aku sudah mendapatkan bukunya. Errr~ ini sangat menyeramkan sekali." Ryeowook memasang tampang aneh.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan. Ia mengambil buku dari tangan Ryeowook dan melihat buku itu. Bukunya masih di segel, hanya saja sampul bukunya terlalu dewasa.

"Buku apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia mengambil buku itu dari tangan Sungmin. Sedetik kemudian ia mengenyit melihatnya. "Siapa yang menyuruh kalian membeli buku ini?" tanyanya kesal.

"Tuan muda Changmin yang menyuruhnya. Dia itu aneh sekali, padahal kan dia seorang pria." Ejek Ryeowook sembari berdecak.

"Ssstt~ jangan mulai lagi, wookie." Sahut Sungmin, kemudian ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesal. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah. "Kyuhyun-ah." Panggilnya pelan.

Kyuhyun langsung mendongak. "Ya?"

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan. "Tidak seharusnya kalian membeli buku ini. Buku ini sangat tidak pantas, apalagi kalian belum menikah bukan." Ujarnya, masih dengan nada kesal. Tepatnya kesal pada Changmin, untuk apa dia menyuruh Sungmin membeli buku ini.

"Kan sudah kami bilang. Kami di suruh oleh tuan muda." Jawab Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Karena kita sudah dapat, lebih baik kita pulang. Masih banyak pekerjaan di rumah." Sungmin segera mengambil kembali buku di tangan Kyuhyun. Ia menggandeng lengan Ryeowook dan membungkuk pada Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. "Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Senyumnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak kala melihat senyuman indah Sungmin. Namun, ia bergegas menyusul gadis manis itu dan menarik lengannya.

Sungmin refleks menoleh kebelakang saat lengannya di tarik lembut.

"Sampai jumpa." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut, dengan senyumannya.

Jantung Sungmin terasa berdetak cepat sekarang. Melihat senyuman pria itu membuatnya lemas, terlalu berlebihan, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Mereka berdua masih saling menatap. Menyelami keindahan mata masing-masing. Sampai pada akhirnya Ryeowook yang kesal melihat kedua manusia aneh itu berseru kesal.

"Lee Sungmin!"

"Oh! Ya.." Sungmin tersadar dan menatap bingung ke arah Ryeowook.

Begitu juga Kyuhyun, pria itu berdehem kecil.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar. Menyukainya eoh?" bisiknya di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin tampak terkejut. Ia mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Tidak.."

Ryeowook memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Terlihat jelas dari kedua bola matamu itu. Ya sudah, kita harus bergegas pulang." Ryeowook menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan keluar dari tempat itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian tersenyum kecil mengingat raut wajah Sungmin tadi. "Apa dia mulai terpesona?" gumamnya penuh percaya diri.

**..**

**Real Love**

**.**

**By **_**Kang Dong Jae**_

**.**

**Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**.**

**GS! Typo! EYD berantakan. Alur berantakan. Pasaran. Membosankan.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

_'Dasar Changmin bodoh! Untuk apa kau menyuruh Sungminku membeli buku porno itu.' _

Changmin yang tengah duduk di teras belakang seraya menyesap kopinya mulai tertawa renyah. "Owoo, Sungminku? Wah, kau mulai berani ya? Aku belum menyetujuinya." Changmin mencoba menggoda Kyuhyun.

_'Cih! Tanpa kau setujuipun, aku akan terus mendekatinya.'_

"Yah, kau begitu menyeramkan."

_'Justru kau yang mengesalkan, untuk apa kau menyuruh Sungmin untuk membeli buku itu! Jawab!'_

Changmin sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar nada kasar serta teriakan dari seberang sana. Tampaknya Kyuhyun marah. Lucu sekali. "Yeah, kau kan tahu kalau aku sudah menikah dengan Vic. Jelas saja aku menyuruh adikku membeli buku itu."

_'Dasar bodoh! Kau itu pria, dan kau tidak mengerti. Ck!'_

"Sudahlah, itu urusanku."

_'Dan aku sarankan, kau tidak menyuruh Sungminku untuk membeli yang aneh-aneh lagi. Dan satu hal lagi, belikan dia ponsel.'_

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membelikannya?"

_'Tidak mungkin. Aku sedang berpura-pura menjadi pelayan.'_

Changmin menahan tawanya. "Ya, seorang pelayan sepertimu pasti gajinya kurang."

_'Sialan kau.'_

**PIP**

Changmin dengan cepat mematikan ponselnya sebelum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Senang sekali rasanya menggoda sahabat karibnya itu. Memancing kemarahan Kyuhyun ternyata mengasyikan. Tapi jangan sampai di luar batas. Kyuhyun akan sangat mengerikan kalau marah. Dan dia sendiri tidak berani melawan kemarahan Kyuhyun.

Changmin kembali menyesap kopinya perlahan, masih terasa hangat. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar derap langkah seseorang. Dan Changmin tahu siapa yang menghampirinya.

"Tuan muda, buku pesanan anda sudah kami dapatkan." Ryeowook berucap sopan dan menaruh buku itu di meja.

Changmin mengangguk dan tersenyum pada pelayannya itu. Kemudian beralih pada Sungmin. "Oh, Sungmin kau tidak apa?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menaikan alisnya. "Apa? Aku tidak apa. Memang kenapa, oppa?" tanyanya heran. Perasaan dia tidak merasa aneh sama sekali. Kenapa pertanyaan Changmin seperti ada sesuatu.

"Apa kau bertemu seseorang tadi?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Seseorang?" tanya Sungmin balik. Tadi ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun kan.

"Uhum~" Changmin mengangguk. "Jangan terlalu serius dengannya. Dan kau harus berhati-hati." Lanjutnya.

Sungmin sangat tidak mengerti ucapan Changmin. Ah, sudahlah, tidak penting memikirkan hal yang tidak terpikir olehnya.

"Oh ya, nanti oppa akan membelikanmu ponsel baru. Kau tidak boleh menolak, titik!"

"Itu tidak perlu, oppa."

Changmin mendesah pelan. "Harus mau, aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan darimu."

Sungmin mengusap dahinya. "Ya sudah, terserah saja." Gadis itu kemudian berjalan keluar dari teras diikuti Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau menolak ponsel dari tuan muda?" tanya Ryeowook. Saat ini mereka berjalan beriringan.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tinggal di sini saja aku sudah bersyukur. Tidak perlu di beri apapun." Ujarnya.

Ryeowook mencebik. "Kalau aku pasti mau. Karena aku akan membutuhkannya untuk berhubungan dengan seseorang." Ia terkekeh kecil.

"Seseorang? Kau sudah punya pacar ya?" tuduh Sungmin sambil menunjuk wajah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tertawa kecil. "Belum. Itu hanya perumpamaan saja. Aku sedang membicarakan dirimu. Gunakan ponsel itu dengan baik, kau kan dekat dengan pria tampan itu." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sungmin melengos. "Aish."

"Yah, ayolah Lee Sungmin yang cantik. Kyuhyun itu sangat tampan, kalau di lihat-lihat kalian sangat serasi." Seru Ryeowook saat melihat Sungmin berjalan cepat meninggalkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

**BLAM**!

Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya. Terlalu malas meladeni ucapan Ryeowook, selalu seperti itu. Tidak tahukah kalau ia tidak ingin lagi berhubungan dengan pria lagi. Meskipun hatinya berkata lain saat dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ini gila, aku tidak boleh berpikiran macam-macam lagi." Gumamnya pelan.

Sungmin kemudian melepaskan jaketnya dan menggantinya dengan baju pelayan. Hari ini ia akan memulai pekerjaannya lagi sebagai seorang maid di mansion Shim.

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

"Tuan, kenapa saya harus memakai baju ini?" tanya pelayan pria itu dengan nada gugup.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tajam, dari atas sampai bawah. "Berhenti berbicara, turuti saja apa kataku." Ujarnya tajam.

Pelayan itu menunduk takut-takut. Di tatap sedemikian tajamnya oleh Kyuhyun membuat nyalinya semakin menciut.

"Kau harus bisa memerankan tokoh seorang bos besar. Ya, hanya sementara kalau kau bertemu dengan Sungminku." Kyuhyun dengan elegan menarik kemejanya dan menatap jam tangannya. "Kita berangkat sekarang, aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya." Ujarnya tegas.

"B-baik tuan.." Pelayan itu mengangguk.

Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu, di ikuti oleh pelayan itu.

**...**

"Sungmin, ini ponsel untukmu. Oppa sudah memasukan kartu di dalamnya. Kau tinggal pakai saja." Ujar Changmin seraya menggeser kotal berisi ponsel pada Sungmin yang kini duduk di depannya.

Sungmin menatap kotak itu ragu. Sebenarnya ini tidak perlu, ia juga tidak terlalu membutuhkan barang elektronik itu. "Oppa, aku..."

Changmin berdecak. "Terima atau kau berhenti menjadi pelayan dan menjadi adikku seutuhnya." Ujarnya spontan. Tapi ia benar-benar ingin menjadikan Sungmin adiknya, berpakaian bagus, memakai barang mewah yang ada di mansion ini, menempati kamar yang luas dan indah. Ya, seperti itulah.

Sungmin menatap kesal pada Changmin. "Kau selalu mengancam."

Changmin terkekeh. "Yah, kalau tidak di ancam, kau tidak akan mau. Bagaimana? Terima ponsel itu atau.."

"Ya! Aku menerima ponsel ini." Sungmin menarik nafasnya berat. Lebih baik menerima ponsel itu daripada harus menjadi bahan pembicaraan pelayan lain.

"Nah, itu baru adikku." Changmin tersenyum kecil.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang maid datang dan memberitahu kalau ada Tuan Cho yang berkunjung.

"Dia ada di mana?" tanya Changmin.

"Tuan Cho ada di luar, tuan." Jawab maid itu sopan.

Changmin mengangguk. Kemudian berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruangannya. Sebelum itu ia berbalik. "Hey, kau tidak ikut?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mengangguk. Dan mereka berdua berjalan keluar bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin merasa geli, ia ingin sekali tertawa sekeras-kerasnya melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Membuat Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia menggeram marah melihat kelakuan Changmin. "Ehem!"

Pelayan di depannya yang sedang berpura-pura sebagai dirinya hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kuat. Pasalnya ia tidak mengerti kenapa Tuannya melakukan semua ini.

"Oh, Tuan Cho yang terhormat. Anda bisa ikut saya ke ruangan?" Changmin yang tidak ingin membuat Sungmin curiga, memutuskan untuk membawa pelayan Kyuhyun pergi dari sana. Sebenarnya ia ingin bermain-main, tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang seakan-akan tidak suka dengan perilakunya, memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. "Mari."

Setelah Changmin dan pelayan itu pergi, Kyuhyun berdehem kecil untuk menarik perhatian Sungmin.

Berhasil! Sungmin beralih menatapnya.

Kyuhyun melukis senyum. "Kita bertemu lagi, Sungmin-ah." Ujarnya.

Sungmin balas tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk kecil.

Keduanya tampak gugup, tidak ada pembicaraan lagi di antara mereka. Untuk memulai saja harus berpikir keras dulu.

"Daripada berdiri di sana terus, lebih baik kalian duduk di teras belakang saja." Ryeowook yang kebetulan lewat mulai berbisik, masih bisa di dengar oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus ke teras belakang." Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Eh.. maaf aku harus kebelakang. Masih ada pekerjaan." Ujar Sungmin, ia segera berjalan balik arah dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun tercengung melihatnya.

Apa Sungmin berusaha menghindarinya? Kyuhyun tidak bisa biarkan itu terjadi. Dari awal tekadnya sudah kuat untuk memiliki Sungmin dan membuat gadis itu menjadi miliknya.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia menyusul Sungmin.

Ryeowook yang memang sejak tadi berada di sana, melihat tingkah kedua orang yang menurutnya aneh itu hanya bisa menggeleng kecil. "Romansa percintaan." Gumamnya pelan sebelum berbalik ke arah kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja dapur. Helaan nafas ia keluarkan. Kali ini mengerut bingung, bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Dalam jarak waktu dua puluh empat jam. Bahkan belum sampai dua puluh empat jam. Ini aneh, menurutnya. Tapi ia mencoba berpikir tenang dan mengikut alurnya.

Pertemuan dengan Kyuhyun juga membuatnya tak tenang. Ah, bukan. Ini menyangkut hatinya, debaran jantungnya ikut berdetak cepat saat bertatap wajah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin."

Sungmin refleks membalikan badannya dan melihat sosok Kyuhyun di sana, berdiri dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Oh, kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Aku haus, apa ada minuman?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ada, di kulkas." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah kulkas berada, lalu membukanya. "Tidak ada sirup?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia melihat memang tidak ada sirup manis di dalam sana.

"Sirup?" tanya Sungmin balik.

"Ya, aku ingin minuman manis hari ini." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya menutup kembali kulkasnya.

"Kebetulan, sirupnya habis. Dan aku belum belanja. Lebih baik minum air putih saja."

"Baiklah, apapun yang kau katakan aku akan melakukannya." Gumam Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum.

"Ya?" Sungmin tampak sedikit kaget mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun.

"Eoh? Kenapa? Air putih bagus kan untuk tubuh?" ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela minumnya.

"Bukan, maksudku ucapanmu tadi?"

"Ucapan yang mana? Aku tidak ingat." Ujar Kyuhyun pura-pura tak mengerti.

Sungmin mendengus. "Ya sudahlah." Gadis itu berbalik dan berniat untuk melakukan sebuah pekerjaan yang bisa menghilangkan rasa aneh di hatinya ketika bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat punggung Sungmin. Mungkin kalau ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sana akan terasa nyaman dan hangat. Ya, anggaplah Kyuhyun tengah mendamba, memang sebenarnya begitu kan? Ia begitu mendambakan Sungmin. Gadis yang baru saja ia kenal, ia sukai dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam. Rasa ingin memiliki itu juga semakin kuat, entahlah ia bahkan tidak memikirkan akibatnya nanti. Sungmin mengetahui kebenarannya nanti ia juga tidak memikirkannya. Yang ia pikirkan adalah cara memiliki hati dan tubuh gadis itu.

"Eumm~ Sungmin." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Apa?" jawab Sungmin. Ia masih sibuk sendiri.

"Kau bisa memasak kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Sungmin berhenti bermain, kemudian berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Bisa. Memang ada apa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mengulum bibirnya kemudian. "Aku lapar, bisa kau masakan untukku?" pintanya lembut.

Sungmin tampak berpikir. Sepertinya memasak bisa menghilangkan kerisauannya. "Baiklah, kau duduk saja dulu. Aku akan memasak makanan untukmu." Sungmin mulai mengambil beberapa bahan untuk ia masak.

Kyuhyun sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi, menumpuk kedua tangannya di meja sembari memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Sungmin yang tampak lihai sekali memasak.

"Kau suka memasak?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Suka." Jawab Sungmin cepat. Tangannya masih memotong sayuran dan daging. Mungkin ia akan membuat tumis.

"Itu bagus, beruntung sekali pria yang menikahimu."

_**'Dan akulah orangnya!'**_ Jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. "Aku tidak sempat memikirkannya."

"Seharusnya kau bisa melupakan masa lalu dan kembali ke masa depan."

Sungmin terdiam. Tidak melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"Karena masa lalu hanya cerita lama yang harus kau lupakan. Apalagi cerita menyakitkan. Apa kau tidak tahu.. Seseorang di masa depanmu tengah menanti." Kyuhyun terus melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa tahu Sungmin tengah menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Kau harus mulai menerima kenyataan yang ada. Cobalah untuk menerima kenyataan, karena di hadapanmu sudah ada pria yang... Mencintai.. Mungkin." Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, ia tidak boleh mengatakan sekarang. Harus perlahan, perlahan.

Sungmin meneteskan air matanya, kemudian ia usap cepat aliran air mata itu. Menarik nafasnya dan berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak kaget melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang memerah. Kedua matanya juga berair, seperti habis menangis. Apa ia salah bicara?

"Dari cara bicaramu, kau seperti tahu tentang hidupku?"

"Eh.. Sungmin.. Aku.."

"Apa hakmu berbicara seperti itu padaku? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Kyu!"

Sungmin tampak marah, kecewa. Suasananya mulai buruk dan Kyuhyun menyesali perbuatannya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan gusar, ia berjalan cepat mendekati Sungmin. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Maafkan aku, jangan menangis ya." Bujuknya tulus. Kyuhyun sudah akan menghapus air mata yang tersisa di sudut mata Sungmin, kalau saja gadis itu tidak memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku maafkan." Kemudian ia berbalik dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Baiklah, ini memang kesalahannya. Tidak seharusnya ia berkata seperti tadi. Sok memberitahu Sungmin soal masa depannya nanti. Bukankah Victoria pernah bilang kalau Sungmin trauma akan pria kaya. Gadisnya itu pernah di sakiti dan hampir menjadi budak sex. Arghh! Bodoh sekali aku! Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Aku minta maaf, sungguh." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Berusaha untuk membujuk Sungmin yang mungkin tengah marah atau bahkan mengingat masa lalunya yang menyakitkan dulu.

"Duduklah kembali, aku tidak marah. Kau tenang saja." Ujar Sungmin pelan. Suaranya serak.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Kemudian memilih mengalah dan duduk di kursinya.

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

Setelah acara makannya selesai, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruangan Changmin. Tadi Sungmin yang masih ada urusan memilih pergi dan gadis itu tidak terlihat lagi. Mungkin masih marah padanya.

**CEKLEK**

Pintu ruangan terbuka, di lihatnya ada Changmin yang tengah duduk bersandar di kursi besarnya.

"Oh? Kau sudah selesai dengan Sungmin?" tanya Changmin dengan senyum merekah.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Tidak akan pernah ada kata selesai."

"Wohoo~ mengerikan." Ejek Changmin sembari tertawa.

"Berhentilah bergurau Shim!" Sentak Kyuhyun kesal, pria itu kemudian duduk di sofa seraya menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa.

"Hey! Hey! Cho Kyuhyun tampak frustasi. Ada apa?" tanya Changmin heran.

"Aku bodoh sekali, seharusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu padanya. Pasti dia marah dan tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi."

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Sungmin. Aku harus mencari cara supaya dia memaafkanku." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi, ia memijit pelipisnya dan berdecak resah.

Changmin memicingkan kedua matanya. "Aneh sekali."

"Tidak.. Tidak. Kau harus berbuat sesuatu Shim Changmin. Apapun itu, asal kau bisa mengatur kebersamaanku dengannya." Kyuhyun terus berbicara, kedua matanya masih menutup.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ayolah jangan berlagak bodoh!" Kyuhyun berseru kesal, ia menatap tajam Changmin yang tengah tertawa melihatnya.

"Aku dan Vic bisa mengaturnya. Asal..."

"Apa?!"

"Kau tidak berbuat macam-macam."

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Chapter 2 selesai. Bagaimana? Masih berkenan review? Dan fanfic ini akan terus lanjut. Makasih buat yang sudah review di chap kemarin. :) Maaf untuk Typo ya. Banyak yang perlu di kritik. Silahkan di kritik kalau memang salah ^^

**Beberapa balasan Review **_**Chingudeul**_ :

**Hizmikeyla** : Novel Westerd itu apa ya? Aku kepo. Hehe xD

**dewi. k. tubagus** : Iya, makasih juga udh komen :)

**dming** : Eumm.. Lihat aja nanti ya. Berat apa gk. Hehe..

**aryaahee** : Itu pasti, Cho gk akan biarkan Sungmin terus menjadi pelayan xD

**NielLee13** : Oke, makasih atas koreksinya :) .. Ah itu, sebenarnya itu gk maksud ngancem. Tergantung yang menanggapi ajalah. Iya, yang salah pastinya saya yang nulisnya gagal. Maaf deh.. Makasih yah :)

**BunnyEvilKim** : Iya, lanjut pasti :) makasih yah. Aku juga deg deg kan. Hihi

Itu saja deh. Gk pandai balas review. Hehe~ Makasih pokoknya buat reviewnya. Aku seneng banget baca review kalian. Muachh.. Baik banget.

**Review Again?** :D Makasih. **Lanjut**? **Lanjut**?


	4. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun pulang dengan raut wajah yang tak bersahabat. Kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu membuatnya kesal, lesu dan cepat marah. Alhasil, para pelayan di mansion harus benar-benar kuat mental menghadapi Kyuhyun yang tengah marah.

Changmin tadi mengatakan kalau sebaiknya ia pulang dulu dan beristirahat. Karena nanti ia akan pergi keluar kota.

"Apa maksudnya?" Gumamnya bingung seraya berkacak pinggang.

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar rambutnya. Ia masih memikirkan Sungmin, pasti gadis itu marah padanya dan tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi sekarang.

"Dasar bodoh kau Cho! Brengsek!" Umpatnya kasar dan segera beranjak ke kamar mandi, mungkin berendam di dalam air yang hangat bisa membuatnya tenang untuk sementara.

**..**

**Real Love**

**.**

**By **_**Kang Dong Jae**_

**.**

**Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**.**

**GS! Typo! EYD berantakan, membosankan, pasaran, alur tidak karuan.**

**.**

**DLDR! Please..**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

Changmin menuruni tangga dengan gagahnya, pakaiannya sudah rapi. Ia akan berangkat ke kantor pagi ini, karena ada rapat penting.

Di ruang makan Victoria sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan Changmin. Begitupula Sungmin yang menatap makanan di atas meja.

"Ah, makanan sudah siap? Aku akan sedikit saja. Nanti aku minta bekal untuk di bawa ke kantor." Ujar Changmin pelan.

Victoria mengangguk. "Baiklah, sekarang kau makan. Nanti aku yang akan datang ke kantormu"

"Itu bagus, sayang." Changmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Victoria.

"Cih!" Victoria mengejek. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke Sungmin yang sepertinya lesu tak bersemangat. "Minnie, kau kenapa?" tanyanya lembut.

Sungmin langsung mendongak dan tersenyum. "Aku? Aku baik-baik saja, eonni." Ujarnya dengan senyuman terpaksa.

"Humm, kau sepertinya tengah ada masalah." Ujar Victoria aneh.

Changmin tersenyum kecil. "Ehem! Minnie-ah."

"Ya, oppa?"

Changmin melirik Victoria sebentar sebelum bersuara lagi. "Oppa ada satu permintaan untukmu."

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa itu?"

Victoria berdehem kecil.

"Ah, oppa ingin kau pergi ke desa gwangju. Di sana ada seorang wanita tua yang sendirian. Kasian dia, oppa ingin kesana tapi tidak bisa." Desah Changmin lesu. Lebih tepatnya pura-pura.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Oh, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, oppa?"

"Kau pergi kesana, sore ini. Tapi..

"Tapi?"

Victoria menyenggol lengan Changmin pelan.

"Oppa tidak mau kau pergi sendirian ke sana. Oppa akan menyuruh seseorang untuk menemanimu. Dan sekarang kau persiapkan baju-bajumu dulu."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Terserah oppa saja."

"Itu bagus, sayang." Ujar Changmin.

Ya, kali ini Changmin kembali berhasil. Ia percaya kalau Sungmin akan aman di tangan Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya itu akan menjaga adiknya dengan baik bukan? Tentu saja! Jangan ragukan ketulusan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Meskipun Changmin sempat meragukannya.

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

Kyuhyun membuka lembar demi lembar dokumen di tangannya. Kaca mata yang bertengger di hidungnya membantunya untuk membaca lebih teliti lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeram bosan. Hhh~ baru kali ini pekerjaanya terasa membosankan. Padahal dulu ia jarang bosan ketika membaca tulisan-tulisan yang memiliki bahasa terlalu tinggi itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang terjadi?

Sungmin..

Kyuhyun tersenyum menggumamkan nama itu. Nama yang menurutnya sangat indah, seperti orangnya. Andaikan gadis itu bisa menjadi miliknya, seutuhnya. Ia pasti akan tersenyum setiap saat dan lebih ramah. Sepertinya Sungmin membawa pengaruh besar untuk hidup Kyuhyun. Bahkan melebihi itu.

Kyuhyun kembali murung. Ya, kejadian kemarin membuatnya hatinya kesal dan merutuki diri sendiri. Dan segala sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal harus ada pelampiasannya.

**PIP..PIP**

Kyuhyun melirik ponselnya yang bergetar. Tampak sekali kalau ia malas mengangkat panggilan telfon itu.

**PIP..PIP**

Kyuhyun menggeram marah sebelum mengambil ponselnya dan melihat ID caller.

Shim Changmin

"Ya? Kenapa? Kalau kau menelfon hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang tak penting. Lebih baik ku tutup!" Ujar Kyuhyun kasar.

_'Hey! Berarti Sungmin tidak penting.'_

Kyuhyun terbelalak. "Dia penting!"

_'Haha. Ya ya, aku tahu itu sahabatku. Dan aku akan memberikanmu satu informasi penting.'_

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak sabaran.

_'Tenanglah, tahan nafasmu sebentar.'_

"Jangan bertele-tele, Shim Changmin!"

_'Wow! Maaf kawan. Begini, nanti sore kau datang ke rumahku. Siapkan segala perlengkapanmu seperti baju, celana atau apa. Karena aku sudah membuat rencana agar kau dan Sungmin bisa satu rumah.'_

Kyuhyun menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Kau serius?"

_'Untuk apa aku berbohong? Aku serius, asal kau tidak macam-macam saja.'_

Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum, senyumnya begitu lepas. Seperti ada kebahagiaan yang menerjang hatinya. "Tenang saja, kau bisa percayakan Sungmin padaku." Ujarnya.

_'Aku tahu kau tengah tersenyum sekarang.'_ Goda Changmin terkekeh.

Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya, tapi senyum tak ia hilangkan. "Kalau bukan karena Sungmin, aku tidak akan tersenyum."

_'Mengagumkan. Pancaran kilau dari adikku langsung membuatmu lemas seketika.'_

Kyuhyun mengerut bosan. "Kau ini bicara apa? Bicara yang benar."

_'Pikirkan saja arti ucapanku.'_

"Ya terserah kau saja. Nanti sore aku akan benar-benar ke rumahmu itu."

_'Ku tunggu.'_

**FLIP**!

Kyuhyun memainkan ponselnya, ia tersenyum lagi. Firasatnya sekarang berubah baik.

"Oke, aku akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatan hatimu, manis." Gumamnya penuh percaya diri.

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

Sungmin mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam koper, di bantu oleh Ryeowook. Ini sudah pukul dua siang, dan ia harus selesai mengemasi pakaiannya. Ya, meskipun tidak terlalu banyak. Ia melarang Changmin dan Vic membeli pakaian untuknya lagi. Ia tidak ingin menyusahkan kedua orang baik itu.

"Eonni, kau harus menjaga kesehatan di sana."

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Pasti, kau tenang saja."

Ryeowook menarik resleting kopernya dan menepuk kedua tangannya pertanda selesai. "Selesai, tinggal membawanya ke bawah."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Terima kasih." Ujarnya tulus.

"Sudah seharusnya aku membantumu." Sahut Ryeowook. "Kau itu sahabat sekaligus saudaraku."

Sungmin terkekeh kecil. "Aku mengerti.."

**Di lain tempat..**

Kyuhyun mempersiapkan dirinya dengan matang. Ia bergegas naik ke dalam mobil dan melaju ke mansion Shim. Sesuai ucapan Changmin tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di mansion Shim, hanya butuh beberapa menit saja untuk sampai. Ia keluar lebih dulu, dan bergegas ingin masuk ke dalam. Tapi, ia langsung berhenti.

"Aish! Dasar bodoh!" Rutuknya, Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap tajam supirnya. "Kau, cepat pergi dari sini." Ujarnya tajam.

"B-baik tuan." Supir itu langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya.

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggan sebentar, lalu berbalik lagi masuk ke dalam mansion. Pria itu menatap sekeliling rumah, mencari Sungmin. Untuk apalagi ia datang kesini kalau bukan karena gadis manis itu.

Tidak lama kemudian ia melihat dua orang gadis berjalan bersama, menuju dapur. Seketika itu juga senyumnya berkembang melihat salah satu gadis itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin.

"Sungmin!" Tanpa di duga mulutnya bersuara.

Kedua gadis itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat. "Hay, kita bertemu lagi." Ujarnya lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk. Lalu berbalik.

Raut wajah Kyuhyun yang sempat cerah mulai meredup, Sungmin melengos begitu saja tanpa menjawab ucapannya.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan, kemudian berbalik melirik Kyuhyun. "Dia mungkin sedang bad mood." Bisiknya. "Permisi." Lanjutnya segera berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ingin rasanya memukul dirinya sendiri ketika melihat raut enggan Sungmin tadi. "Akh sial!" Geramnya.

**...**

Ryeowook menarik lengan Sungmin saat gadis itu mengambil air minum.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Ryeowook memutar kedua mata malas. "Sikapmu tadi."

Sungmin kembali mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak mengerti." Ia melengos dan meminum air putihnya.

Ryeowook berdecak pelan. "Pria setampan dia jangan kau lepas. Apalagi si supir itu terus mendekatimu kan?" ujarnya menantang.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan mendengarnya. "Dengar, Ryeowook-ah. Aku bukan orang seperti itu, aku tidak peduli apapun soal pria. Mereka sama saja!"

"Tidak semua pria seperti bajingan itu. Dengarkan kata hatimu saja, dan kurasa supir itu baik." Ryeowook masih berusaha.

Sungmin menaruh kembali botol ke dalam kulkas dan beranjak duduk di kursi. "Sudahlah, tidak penting membahas itu."

"Kau hanya sedang terpuruk oleh masa lalu. Saat seorang pria mencoba tulus padamu kau menolaknya. Jangan hanya karena pria bajingan itu kau lemah dalam cinta. Cobalah untuk percaya kalau kau bisa menjalin suatu hubungan lagi."

Selesai sudah. Ryeowook beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang termenung sendiri.

**.**

**KyuMin 'Real Love'**

**.**

Changmin dan Victoria sudah kembali ke mansion. Kedua pasangan pengantin baru itu tertawa beriringan memasuki rumah. Di ruang tamu mereka berdua mendapati Kyuhyun yang duduk dengan malas dan bosan.

"Oh, sahabatku sudah datang." Ujar Changmin senang. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul setengah empat sore.

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Kalian tahu, aku menunggu di sini selama satu jam lebih." Ia menekankan setiap kata.

"Maaf, kita masih ada urusan dengan kolega perusahaan." Sahut Victoria pelan. "Aku mau ganti baju dulu." Ujarnya pada Changmin.

Changmin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

Changmin duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. "Kau tenang saja, selama beberapa hari kau akan tinggal satu atap dengan Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya sejenak. "Lalu?"

"Ya, lalu kau bisa mendekati Sungmin." Changmin tersenyum begini lepas.

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya. "Aku masih menunggu saat itu."

Changmin mengangguk mantap. "Hari ini kau bisa berangkat dengannya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian.

.

.

.

.

"Minnie-ah." Victoria menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah menarik kopernya keluar kamar. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Kau sudah siap ya? Ayo." Ajaknya lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk.

Ketika mereka sudah ke bawah dan menghampiri Changmin yang duduk bersama Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebentar, lalu melengos.

Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan miris.

"Minnie-ah, karena kau sudah siap dan Kyuhyun sudah siap maka segeralah berangkat." Ujar Changmin.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa? Oppa.."

Changmin tersenyum. "Kyuhyun akan menemanimu. Oppa percaya padanya. Dia pria yang kuat." Pujinya.

Kyuhyun mulai mengerti. Dan tersenyum dalam hati.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sejenak. "Oppa, tapi."

"Oppa mohon, hanya beberapa hari saja kau bersama Kyuhyun menemani wanita tua itu sampai ada yang menggantikanmu." Changmin berucap dengan nada memohon.

Sungmin mengulum bibirnya sebentar. Tampak ragu. "Baiklah."

Changmin tersenyum.

Begitu juga Kyuhyun yang menjerit senang. Berarti ia dan Sungmin bisa berdua, satu atap bersama.

Inilah satu kesempatan yang terbuka lebar.

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

Mereka berdua berada di dalam satu mobil. Duduk bersebelahan dengan jarak berjauhan. Sebenarnya sangat risih sekali, apalagi Sungmin juga terlihat masih canggung dengan Kyuhyun. Dan bertambah canggung setelah kejadian kemarin.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan dengan perasaan ini. Ia menoleh menghadap Sungmin, ingin mengajak berbicara. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin tampak enggan melihatnya. Apa sebegitu marahkah gadis itu padanya?

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian keheningan itu masih berlanjut.

**...**

**BLAM**!

Suara mobil tertutup. Mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah sederhana yang sangat indah. Banyak sekali bunga-bunga di sekitarnya. Dan juga suara air terjun yang terasa menyejukan. Suasana terasa tenang dan nyaman.

"Rumahnya bagus sekali." Puji Sungmin seraya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun melihatnya, senyum itu begitu indah. "Ya, kita pasti akan betah tinggal di sini."

Mendengar suara Kyuhyun, Sungmin berdehem pelan dan melangkah menuju pintu rumah utama.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, sepertinya ia harus sabar lagi. "Tenang Cho, kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya." Gumamnya penuh semangat. Lalu mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

"Oh! Kalian sudah datang." Seorang lelaki paruh baya tersenyum mendapati kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi. "Apa kabar, Ahjussi."

"Ya, silahkan masuk." Ujarnya sopan.

Sungmin berjalan masuk, begitu juga Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap kesekeliling. Ternyata tidak hanya di luar saja yang tampak indah, di dalam bahkan lebih elegan.

"Apa kalian yang bernama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun?" seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk di kursi roda bertanya lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Apa kabar, halmeoni?"

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil. "Ya, kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu."

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Memang harus bagaimana lagi." Gumamnya lirih.

"Maaf, kalau aku merepotkan kalian selama beberapa hari nanti. Tidak apa kan?" tanya wanita itu.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak masalah, halmeoni."

"Justru, saya sangat berterima kasih." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan senyum merekah.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin heran.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**Stop**! Hehe..

Maaf update lama, semoga suka dengan Chap pendek ini. Sudah aku bilang di ff lain kalau aku gk pandai buat cerita panjang. Nanti ngebosenin xD

Minta review ya.. Boleh? *NgarepBanget

Maaf untuk TYPO, dan juga kata-kata yang kurang bagus. Sangat jauh dari istilah EYD. Makasih atas reviewnya. :D

_**Kang Dong Jae**_


	5. Chapter 4

"Justru, saya sangat berterima kasih." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan senyum merekah.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Sungmin. "Oh.. Terima kasih karena Halmeoni sudah mau menerima kita di sini. Begitu." Kyuhyun menarik nafas sebentar, sebelum menghembuskannya lega.

Sungmin mengangguk. Lalu kembali fokus pada Halmeoni itu.

"Tidak apa, justru halmeoni yang berterima kasih." Halmeoni itu tersenyum pengertian. "Halmeoni sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian berdua. Maaf kalau kamarnya sedikit sempit." Lanjutnya.

"Asal nyaman, kami tidak akan mempermasalahkannya." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan suara rendah.

"Baiklah, kita kekamar kalian sekarang. Kalian butuh istirahat, pasti lelah berada di dalam mobil terus." Ujar Halmeoni seraya menjalankan kursi rodanya sendiri. Di ikuti oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar, mereka bertiga berhenti.

"Ini kamar kalian." Ujar Halmeoni.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun tampak berbinar melihatnya. Tidak salah kan? Mereka satu kamar? Astaga! Betapa senangnya Kyuhyun.

"Kami satu kamar?" tanya Kyuhyun, sarat akan kebahagiaan.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Satu kamar?"

Halmeoni mengangguk. "Bukankah kalian suami istri?"

**DEG**!

Sungmin begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan Halmeoni. Jadi Halmeoni menganggap ia dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang suami istri? Ya ampun!

"Tapi.. Kami bukan.."

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat tidur. Ini sudah hampir malam." Ujar Halmeoni memotong pembicaraan Sungmin. "Selamat malam." Halmeoni tersenyum, lalu berlalu dari sana.

"Ehem.. Kita sekamar." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin mengulum bibirnya, ia tampak resah. "Sebaiknya aku tidur di luar saja, kau masuklah." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Hey, tidak bisa begitu. Kau perempuan, mana mungkin tidur di luar. Masuklah, aku akan tidur di lantai dan kau di atas ranjang."

Sungmin tampak cemas. "Bagaimana bisa kau dengan gampangnya berbicara seperti itu. Kita tidak ada hubungan apapun, aku tidak bisa." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Tidak akan terjadi apapun, aku bukan pria yang suka bertindak senonoh. Percayalah." Membujuk rasanya lebih baik. Meskipun di dalam hati Kyuhyun berteriak senang. Tapi tenang saja, ia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Sungminnya.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. Ia menyerah, ya ia akan mencoba percaya pada Kyuhyun.

"Halmeoni sudah terlanjur menganggap kita sepasang suami istri. Masuklah." Kyuhyun mulai membuka pintu kamar dan mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk masuk.

Kyuhyun melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang tampak ragu dan takut untuk masuk. "Percayalah."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum mulai masuk ke kamar. Di ikuti Kyuhyun.

**..**

**Real Love**

**.**

**By **_**Kang Dong Jae**_

**.**

**Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**.**

**GS! Typo! EYD berantakan, Pasaran, Alur membosankan.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

Keheningan malam itu semakin terasa, suara angin dan suara air terjun ikut serta menghiasi malam pekat mereka.

Kyuhyun yang tidur di bawah menggunakan kasur lipat, hanya bisa bersabar dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Jelas saja, ini pertama kalinya ia tidur di bawah tanpa menggunakan selimut tebal dan kasur empuknya. Tapi tidak apa, daripada Sungmin yang tidur di bawah. Sebagai pria ia harus bersikap tangguh.

Sedangkan Sungmin, gadis itu tidak bisa tidur. Matanya sangat sulit terpejam. Detak jantungnya juga berdetak tak karuan. Antara gelisah dan cemas, semua bercampur jadi satu. Tidak lama kemudian ia mulai merasa mengantuk, ternyata daya tahan tubuhnya tidak sanggup untuk terus membuka mata di malam hari.

Mendengar suara hembusan nafas teratur dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun menoleh ke atas dan tersenyum melihat Sungmin sudah terlelap. Segera saja, pria itu berdiri dan menghampiri Sungmin. Menatap dengan jelas gadis yang ia sukai, atau bahkan ia cintai. Cinta itu entah kenapa terus tumbuh.. Tumbuh dan tumbuh di hati bahkan pikiranya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. Ingin sekali ia mengecup dahi Sungmin, tapi takut kalau-kalau gadis itu tersadar dan melihatnya bertindak senonoh.

Tahan dirimu Cho Kyuhyun. Suatu saat kau akan mendapatkannya, memilikinya. Sungmin masih belum luluh, hatinya masih tertutup untuk memiliki cinta baru.

"Ya, bersabarlah." Gumamnya pelan, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menarik selimut sampai menutupi dada Sungmin. "Mimpi indah, sayang."

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

Suara kicau burung di pagi hari ternyata membangunkan tidur Kyuhyun. Sinar yang masuk ke dalam kamar melalui celah-celah membuatnya terganggu dan mulai membuka mata. Kyuhyun menguap kecil dan terdiam sebentar sebelum beranjak duduk.

"Astaga, punggungku sakit sekali." Gerutunya pelan, merasakan punggungnya sakit.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke kiri dan menemukan ranjang yang kosong. Ya, Sungmin sudah terbangun lebih dulu ternyata. Gorden kamar juga sudah di buka, tapi sedikit. Sungmin tidak membukanya lebar-lebar.

Kyuhyun mulai beranjak, ia harus segera ganti baju dan mandi.

.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit, Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah, menghirup udara pagi yang sangat menyejukan. Tapi ia tidak melihat Sungmin, di mana gadisnya itu?

"Apa kau mencari istrimu?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Istri ya? Manis sekali. "Apa ahjussi tahu di mana.. Istriku?" tanyanya pelan.

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk. "Dia ada di dekat air terjun. Susul dia." Ujarnya seraya menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan berlalu dari sana.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia mulai berjalan menyusul Sungmin.

**...**

Ternyata Sungmin memang berada di sana, tengah duduk di sebuah batu besar dengan kaki telanjang yang di masukan ke dalam air.

"Ternyata kau di sini, sedang apa." Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terlonjak kaget, gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun kesal. "Kau membuatku kaget." Gerutunya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. "Maaf."

Sungmin masih bermain dengan air, melihat pemandangan di hadapannya yang sangat indah. Air terjun yang mengalir begutu derasnya, dan juga cipratan-cipratan air yang mengenai tubuhnya.

"Kau manis.. Kalau tersenyum." Puji Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam. Ia menolehkan wajahnya kembali menghadap Kyuhyun. "Berlebihan." lirihnya.

"Itu pendapatku, dan aku tidak berbohong." Sela Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih saling tatap.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. "Kau suka padaku?" tanyanya spontan.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian tertawa pelan. Dan Kyuhyun melihatnya, bukankah ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sungmin tertawa.

"Bisa saja bukan." Sahut Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum.

"Pikiranmu sangat _absurd_." Ejek Sungmin.

"Hey, aku bicara serius. Bisakah kau menghargainya." Ujar Kyuhyun pura-pura kesal.

Sungmin berdehem kecil. "Kalau begitu aku minta maaf." Ujarnya pelan, Sungmin memilih kembali diam seraya memainkan kakinya di dalam air.

"Apa kau masih marah, padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Sungmin tersenyum samar. "Mungkin."

"Jangan begitu, aku sudah meminta maaf padamu. Apa kesalahanku sangat fatal?"

Kyuhyun seperti membujuknya untuk memaafkan kesalahan yang di buat pria itu. Sungmin sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya berubah kacau saat Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau dirinya harus melupakan masa lalu. Memang Kyuhyun tahu apa soal masa lalunya? Pria itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Itulah yang membuatnya marah.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Jawab Sungmin lirih.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Pria itu tidak salah dengar kan? Sungmin memaafkannya.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak dengar." Sungmin sudah selesai, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan kembali ke atas.

Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, setelah tahu ia di maafkan rasanya senang sekali. Itu berarti ia tidak harus susah payah mendekati Sungmin.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau serius kan?" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin lembut, otomatis tubuh Sungmin berhenti.

Sungmin mengangguk tanpa menoleh. "Iya, sudah ku maafkan." Jawabnya.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu. Ku pikir kau terus marah sampai akhir hayat." Canda Kyuhyun dengan senyum kekehannya.

Sungmin berdecak pelan. "Aku tidak mungkin membawa rasa kesal itu sampai aku mati. Yang benar saja." Ujarnya seraya bersendekap.

"Jadi.. Kita bisa menjalin hubungan lagi kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menoleh begitu cepat ke arah Kyuhyun, tanpa tahu kaki telanjangnya menginjak sesuatu yang licin, membuatnya jatuh ke dalam air.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya refleks menarik tangan Sungmin, tapi terlambat. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama basah sekarang.

"Oh! Astaga!" Sungmin berteriak panik. Ia kemudian memeluk leher Kyuhyun karena takut. "Tolong aku!" Jeritnya panik.

Kyuhyun yang seperti mendapat hantaman besar yang ia inginkan, mulai membalas pelukan Sungmin tak kalah erat. Menepuk-nepuk punggung gadisnya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Tenang.. Tenang. Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku.. Takut tenggelam." Bisiknya dengan gemetar, Sungmin semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ya kau tenang saja.." Ujar Kyuhyun terbata, merasakan hembusan nafas Sungmin di lehernya. Astaga! Terlalu hangat!

"Bawa.. Bawa aku ke atas." Seru Sungmin.

Kyuhyun seakan mengerti keadaan, mulai menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk ia dudukan di atas batu besar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menyingkirkan rambut Sungmin yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. Kyuhyun menarik wajah itu dengan cemas.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, airnya cukup dingin ternyata kalau di rasakan." Gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Tapi benar kau tidak apa? Aku cemas sekali kalau melihatmu seperti ini." Ujarnya jelas, sangat jelas di telinga Sungmin.

"Apa?"

"Hhh~ sudahlah, lebih baik kita cepat kembali saja. Kau harus mandi air hangat dan pakai baju tebal." Kyuhyun segera meletakkan tangannya di tengkuk dan lutut Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu seperti ini. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Seru Sungmin panik.

"Diamlah, peluk leherku." Titah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin ingin kembali protes, namun di tatap tajam oleh Kyuhyun membuatnya sedikit menciut dan memilih pasrah.

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengusap rambutnya menggunakan handuk kecil. Ia berjalan ke bagian dapur dan menemukan Sungmin tengah membuat sup daging. Ada Halmeoni juga di sana, ikut membantu memotong bahan.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin menoleh dan menggeleng, kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk dan minum gingseng ini. Bagus untuk daya tahan tubuhmu." Ujar Halmeoni lembut pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia mulai duduk dan mengambil secangkir gingseng hangat. Sedikit-sedikit menatap punggung Sungmin yang masih setia bekerja.

"Halmeoni dengar kau dan Sungmin habis jatuh ke dalam air. Kenapa bisa?" tanya Halmeoni.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Terpeleset, tapi tidak sampai luka." Jawabnya.

"Syukurlah, untung saja air di sana tidak terlalu dingin. Kalau malam sangat dingin." Lanjut Halmeoni.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, sup daging itu sudah jadi. Sungmin mencicipinya sedikit, setelah puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Ia mulai mengambil manggkuk dan menyiapkannya.

Halmeoni berbisik pada Kyuhyun. "Cepat bantu istrimu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. Mulai beranjak dan mendekati Sungmin. "Biar aku yang meletakan sup di atas meja."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati membawa mangkuk besar itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia membawa mangkuk berisi nasi.

"Saatnya kita makan." Seru Kyuhyun senang.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan yang sedikit terlambat pagi itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memilih berjalan-jalan sebentar.

"Pemandangan di sini sangat indah. Kita bisa berfoto." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya. Lalu pria itu mengarahkannya pada Sungmin dan mengabadikan foto gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Tanya Sungmin.

"Oh, tentu saja memotret." Jawabnya polos.

"Kau memotretku?" tanya Sungmin lagi, penuh selidik.

"Humm.. Kau sangat cantik. Lebih cantik dari pemandangan indah di sini."

**DEG**!

Sungmin terdiam mendengarnya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Kyuhyun bicara seperti itu. Apa pria di hadapannya ini tengah menggombal.

"Berhenti bergurau, Kyu." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapinya. "Tapi sayangnya aku serius mengatakannya. Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto bersama?" usulnya.

Sungmin tampak berpikir.

"Jangan terlalu lama berpikir, itu tidak baik, Ming." Kyuhyun segera merangkul pinggang Sungmin dan mengarahkan foto ke arah wajah.

_Jepret_!

Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu tampan. Lirih Sungmin dalam hati, astaga! kenapa sampai berpikir seperti itu! Jeritnya kemudian.

"Kalau kau punya ponsel, aku akan mengirimnya padamu."

"Oh, aku sudah punya ponsel."

Kyuhyun tampak berbinar. "Benarkah, kalau begitu kita harus bertukar nomor handphone." Ujarnya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Nanti saja, aku sedang tidak bawa."

"Baiklah." Desah Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kyu."

"Ya?"

"Kau.. Umm.. Memanggilku apa tadi?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan acara bermain dengan ponselnya. Ia menatap Sungmin heran. "Yang mana?"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya. "Tadi.. Kau memanggilku.. Ming?"

Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibirnya. Tidak lama kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak apa kan? Atau aku panggil minnie saja?"

Sungmin kaget, ia berdecak pelan. "Tidak perlu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Ming saja."

"Sebaiknya aku kembali saja. Aku ingin tidur sebentar."

"Apa kepalamu pusing?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Sedikit."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau istirahat." Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan berjalan beriringan.

Aneh sekali. Kenapa tangan Kyuhyun begitu hangat, bahkan ia juga merasakan kehangatan itu. Sungmin tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam lagi. Ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta lagi.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Ternyata kalau ide gk ada susah cari kata-katanya. Maaf ya kalau mengecewakan ToT

Masih pendek lagi, gk bakat emang.

**Ouh iya mau bilang juga kalau **_**chingudeul**_** jangan salah paham sama sikap Sungmin yang acuh tak acuh gitu ke Kyuhyun. Ceritanya di sini kan dia trauma, traumanya berat lagi. Mau di jadikan budak sex sama pria yang pernah di cintai. Jadi Sungmin takut untuk kenal sama pria lagi. Gitu loh.. dan juga asik kan kalau liht Kyuhyun penuh perjuangan sampai nanti Sungmin membuka hatinya.**

Semoga suka sama Chapter ini. **Thanks for Review.. **

Review lagi mau kan? *KedipKedip :D

_Maaf kalau banyak Typo yah.._

**Kang Dong Jae**


	6. Chapter 5

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya setelah selesai memasak untuk makan malam. Dengan di bantu oleh _halmeoni_ serta Kyuhyun, pekerjaannya jadi cepat selesai.

"Makan malam jangan terlalu banyak. Tidak baik, kita cukupkan saja." Nasehat _Halmeoni_ pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kami mengerti." Sahut Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di samping _Halmeoni_, mengambil nasi untuk _Halmeoni_ dan menyiapkan lauknya. "Halmeoni harus makan yang banyak." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

_Halmeoni_ tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa cuma halmeoni yang di siapkan makanannya?" tanyanya spontan.

Sungmin menghentikan gerakannya untuk mengambil nasi, begitu juga Kyuhyun yang mendongak menatap _Halmeoni_.

"Maksud halmeoni?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

_Halmeoni_ berdecak pelan. "Sebaiknya kau mengambilkan nasi untuk suamimu saja. _Halmeoni_ bisa sendiri." Lanjutnya.

Sungmin terdiam. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia tampak tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Ehem.. Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri, Halmeoni." Sahut Kyuhyun, pria itu melirik Sungmin yang juga tengah meliriknya. Mereka berdua masih saling menatap sebelum Sungmin yang memutuskannya.

"Kyuhyun bisa mengambil sendiri." Ujar Sungmin pada _Halmeoni_.

_Halmeoni_ menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian itu masih canggung ya? Biasanya kalau menikah di usia muda pasti akan mesra sekali. Bukankah kalian saling mencintai?" _Halmeoni_ terus saja menggoda keduanya. Tanpa tahu kalau Sungmin tengah gelabakan sendiri.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi duduk nyaman seraya memakan makanannya.

**..**

**Real Love**

**.**

**By **_**Kang Dong Jae**_

**.**

**Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**.**

**GS! Typo! EYD berantakan, Alur membosankan, Pasaran.**

**.**

**DLDR! Please..**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

Setelah acara makan malam selesai. Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar, sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih untuk duduk di atas sofa dan membaca _file_ yang sudah ada di _Iphone_-nya.

Sebenarnya, ia juga ingin masuk ke dalam kamar. Tapi ia tidak mau Sungmin salah paham. Hhh~ Sungguh sulit rasanya kalau menghadapi seseorang yang di cintai.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa belum tidur?" tanya _Halmeoni_ seraya menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. "Oh, aku masih belum mengantuk." Jawabnya.

_Halmeoni_ hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. "Sungmin sudah tidur?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mungkin. Aku tidak tahu."

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau istirahat." Lanjut _Halmeoni_, setelah itu berlalu dari sana.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian _Halmeoni_. Kemudian ia melirik jam dinding, sudah pukul sembilan malam. Tapi biasanya Kyuhun tidur jam dua belas malam, bahkan lebih.

"Ya, sebaiknya aku tidur saja." Putusnya dan segera beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa di duga, Sungmin belum tidur. Gadis itu masih meringkuk di atas ranjang seraya menatap keluar jendela. Tanpa menggunakan selimut, padahal udara dingin sudah mulai terasa masuk ke dalam kamar.

**CKLEK**

Tidak lama kemudian Sungmin terkesiap saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, ia menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar dan menatapnya lama.

"Kyu?" panggil Sungmin lirih.

Pria itu terdiam, sebelum tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum ke arah Sungmin yang mulai duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Kau belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun basa-basi.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Aku.. Tidak bisa tidur." Jawabnya.

"Oh, aku juga. Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol saja." Ajak Kyuhyun, sepertinya pembicaraan ini akan membuahkan hasil nantinya. Kyuhyun sangat berharap itu, meskipun Sungmin masih agak resah di sampingnya.

"Boleh." Ujar Sungmin pelan seraya menunduk dan memainkan kakinya.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya. "Kau bilang, kau sudah punya ponsel. Boleh aku minta nomornya?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya memberikan ponselnya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambil alih ponsel milik Kyuhyun dan mulai mengetik nomornya. "Ini." Lalu memberikannya pada Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendapatkan nomor ponsel Sungmin. Kalau begini kan, ia bisa menghubungi gadis manis itu kapan saja kalau mereka tidak bisa bertemu.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan menyimpannya." Gumam Kyuhyun dengan gembira.

Sungmin mengulum bibirnya, sedikit-sedikit ia tersenyum saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun barusan.

"Sungmin-ah." Panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menoleh. "Ya?"

Kyuhyun sedikit mendongak, alisnya bertautan seakan ia tengah berpikir. "Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya pelan, lalu ia hembuskan perlahan. Berharap apa yang ia tanyakan tidak akan menyinggung perasaan Sungmin lagi.

"Apa Kyu? Kenapa melamun?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebentar. "Begini, kenapa kau marah saat aku membahas soal.. Masa lalu." Ia melambatkan ucapannya dan sesekali menatap reaksi Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan berdecak pelan.

_'Sepertinya dia akan marah lagi.'_ Jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Jangan bahas lagi. Aku tidak mau menjawabnya. Bisakah kau mengerti?" Sungmin tampak sangat kecewa. Dan Kyuhyun tahu itu.

"Ya sudah, aku minta maaf."

Sungmin tersenyum miris. "Terima kasih.. Kau sudah mengerti aku." Ujarnya.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf padamu. Kata-kataku waktu itu yang sempat seenaknya saja keluar. Aku benar-benar lancang dan tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Bukankah aku sudah memaafkanmu? Sudahlah, jangan di pikirkan lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk senang. "Tidak mengantuk?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mengerjab pelan. "Sepertinya aku mengantuk. Padahal tadi belum."

"Baiklah, pembicaraan singkat ini kita hentikan. Sebaiknya cepat tidur, besok akan ada peristiwa baru yang menyapa kita." Kyuhyun beralih mengambil alas untuk tidur dan juga bantal.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah berbaring di bawah. Tampaknya ia merasa mulai tidak enak. "Kau yakin akan tidur di bawah lagi? Bagaimana kalau kita bergantian. Hari ini kau tidur di atas dan aku di bawah."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Kalau aku melakukannya, berarti aku termasuk pria yang tidak punya perasaan." Ujarnya pelan.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidak apa.."

"Kau bisa bilang seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak mau kau tidur di bawah, di bawah sangat dingin. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Sekarang tidurlah, Sungmin." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, ia menyuruh Sungmin untuk segera berbaring.

Sungmin mendesah pelan. "Baiklah. Maaf kalau kau menderita di bawah sana."

"Aku sudah biasa. Jangan khawatir." Bohong. Tentu saja, ini adalah kedua kalinya Kyuhyun tidur beralaskan karpet tipis. Belum pernah sama sekali dalam hidupnya merasakan hal seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak mau Sungmin tahu identitasnya. Tidak kalau gadis itu nanti akan membencinya.

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

Pagi kembali menyambut, mataharipun sudah mulai terbit. Kyuhyun yang belum terbiasa bangun sangat pagi, hanya bisa pasrah seraya merutuk dalam hati. Sejak tadi ia menguap.. Dan menguap. Matanya juga masih sayu, masih mengantuk.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin, gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan merentangkan tangannya. Bersiap menyambut pagi yang indah. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya, bisa di bilang Sungmin lebih indah dari apapun yang ia lihat. Melihat gadis itu tersenyum saja, membuatnya bahagia setengah mati.

Jatuh cinta itu memang indah. Apalagi.. Orang yang kita cintai berbalik mencintai kita juga.

"Bahagia sekali." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk cepat. "Udara pagi sangat menyehatkan, apalagi kalau kita berolahraga. Tubuh kita akan segar bugar." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. "Itu benar, aku juga suka udara pagi."

"Bukankah kita memang harus selalu bangun pagi. Kita kan pelayan." Ujar Sungmin, sesekali menggerakan badannya.

Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya. "Oh! Ya, memang harus begitu. Kita kan.. Pelayan." Jawabnya. Sesekali tertawa kecil karena ucapannya. Pelayan ya? Tidak pernah terbayang sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat kemarin? Air terjun." Ajak Sungmin, ia menatap Kyuhyn berbinar.

"Air terjun?" tanya Kyuhyun. Pria itu balas menatap kedua mata Sungmin yang bersinar cerah. "Boleh. Kita kesana sekarang." Putusnya, menerima ajakan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum senang. "Kita harus bergegas, Kyu!" Serunya dan mulai berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun.

"Dia manis sekali." Gumam Kyuhyun. Pria itu mulai menyusul Sungmin dan mereka berdua berjalan beriringan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melewati daratan tinggi. Dari atas, mereka bisa melihat bebatuan dan juga air yang sangat banyak. Tidak jauh dari mereka, air terjun yang sangat indah mengalir deras.

"Kita harus turun ke bawah sekarang." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap ke bawah, lumayan curam. Harus berhati-hati kalau ingin turun.

"Ayo, Kyu." Ajak Sungmin, membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia beralih memegangi lengan Sungmin, supaya gadis itu tidak terpeleset.

"Jangan pegangi aku." Sahut Sungmin.

"Hati-hati, kau bisa terpeleset."

"Aku mengerti."

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin. "Biar aku duluan saja." Ujarnya seraya turun menggunakan pantatnya. Lalu menarik Sungmin pelan.

Mereka berdua turun ke bawah, sampai pada akhirnya mereka berhasil.

"Kemarin, kau ke sini juga lewat atas." Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak, aku lewat jalan sana. Tapi terlalu jauh, makannya aku mengajakmu lewat atas." Jelas Sungmin. Gadis itu kemudian melepaskan alas kakinya dan mulai masuk ke air.

Kyuhyun ternganga mendengarnya. Padahal kemarin ia lewat atas, jadi Sungmin lewat jalan datar. Astaga!

"Kau tidak takut jatuh lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin bermain air.

Sungmin mengerut. "Sebenarnya aku takut. Aku tidak bisa berenang, tapi kalau cuma bermain seperti ini aku tidak takut." Jelasnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Pria itu duduk di samping Sungmin. "Sepertinya kau betah di sini."

"Mungkin. Di sini sangat nyaman, berbeda dengan kota." Jawab Sungmin.

Hening. Tidak ada lagi percakapan.

Sampai pada akhirnya, mereka berdua mendengar suara aneh di sekitar pepohonan.

"Suara apa itu?" gumam Kyuhyun aneh, melihat ke arah pepohonan yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

Sungmin mengedikan bahunya. "Apa mungkin, seekor harimau?" ujarnya setengah bercanda.

"Bukan. Seperti suara anak kecil." Sela Kyuhyun, kemudian mulai berdiri dan mencoba mendekat.

Sungmin yang juga mulai penasaran, ikut berdiri dan berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Mencurigakan sekali." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sebaiknya kita kembali." Bisik Sungmin setengah takut.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya, meninsyaratkan agar Sungmin tenang. "Jangan takut. Aku akan menjagamu."

Sungmin mengangguk.

Namun, tanpa mereka berdua sadari. Ada sebuah jebakan di sekitar pohon itu. Sebuah tali terputus dan membuat beberapa bongkahan kayu jatuh ke arah keduanya.

Yang pertama menyadarinya adalah Sungmin, gadis itu langsung saja mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun supaya menyingkir dari sana. Tapi terlambat karena bongkahan kayu itu sudah berjatuhan dan salah satunya menghantam pergelangan kaki Sungmin.

"Akh!" Jeritnya kesakitan.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung terbelalak kaget. Secepat mungkin ia menyingkirkan kayu yang lumayan sedang itu dari kaki Sungmin. Menarik tubuh gadis itu supaya menyingkir dari sana.

"Ssshh.. Sakit." Rintih Sungmin pelan seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Tsk! Kenapa kau mendorongku!" Teriak Kyuhyun marah. Pria itu menatap ke arah pergelagan kaki Sungmin yang terluka. Ia tarik kaki itu dan melihat bekasnya. "Astaga!" Kyuhyun benar-benar cemas. Dan sekarang mereka masih ada di dalam hutan.

Sungmin membuka matanya, sedikit-sedikit meringis karena sangat sakit sekali rasanya. "Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Nanti juga sembuh." Bisiknya pelan.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali memukul orang yang tega melakukan perbuatan kejam seperti ini. _'Brengsek! Awas saja kalau ketemu!'_

"Sebaiknya kita pulang." Ujar Sungmin, ia mencoba berdiri.

Kyuhyun menahan bahu Sungmin, kemudian ia mengambil sebuah sapu tangan. "Sebentar, kakimu terluka. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, aku takut terlambat."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Melakukan apa?" tanyanya heran.

Kyuhyun menggulung sapu tanganya. "Buka mulutmu." Titahnya.

"Tapi.."

"Buka saja, nanti kau akan tahu." Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh keyakinan.

Sungmin mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun menaruh gulungan kain itu di mulut Sungmin. Sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan. Namun, saat ia melihat Kyuhyun menyentuh pergelagan kakinya, saat itulah ia tahu apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Remas saja lenganku, menjeritlah kalau terasa sakit sekali."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, ia menyentuh bahkan meremas lengan Kyuhyun. Seraya memejamkan kedua matanya bersiap menerima kesakitan di kakinya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas, sedikit-sedikit melirik Sungmin. Ia mulai fokus, menyentuh pergelagan kaki Sungmin dan memijatnya pelan. Terdengar ringisan memang, dan ia tahu itu pasti sakit sekali.

Kyuhyun menekuk kaki Sungmin dan menekannya kuat. Tepat di pergelangan kaki yang lebam.

"Akhh! Hmmmp.."

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Sudah selesai, meskipun ia tahu Sungmin menangis karena kakinya benar-benar terluka parah.

"Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun mengambil kembali kain di mulut Sungmin. Kemudian mengusap wajah gadisnya lembut. "Sudah, sampai di rumah nanti aku akan mengompresnya." Ujarnya menenangkan.

Sungmin tampak kesakitan. "Sakit.." Lirihnya.

"Hey," Kyuhyun menarik wajah Sungmin, mengusap kedua pipinya pelan. "Menangislah, aku tahu kalau itu sakit." Bisiknya penuh perhatian.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kuat. "Uuhh.. Terima.. Kasih." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ya. Apapun akan ku lakukan untukmu." Jawabnya. Membuat Sungmin tercengang.

Mereka berdua masih saling memandang. Sampai pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Sungmin lembut.

Menahan nafas. Sungmin merasa nafasnya mulai sesak saat menerima ciuman mendadak dari Kyuhun. Tanpa bisa melawan, Sungmin mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

Bahkan, Kyuhyun dengan berani merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. Memainkan jemarinya di punggung gadis itu. Mereka berdua hanyut dalam cumbuan dan tanpa sadar saling membalas.

Entah apa yang Sungmin rasakan. Ia hanya bisa diam tanpa melawan. Mungkinkah, hatinya sudah mulai terbuka untuk Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun menghentikan ciuman mereka. Ia beralih mengusap pinggang Sungmin lembut, menatap kedua manik indah milik Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya sayu.

"Kau.. Membiarkanku menciummu?" bisik Kyuhyun serak.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat. "Aku.. Tidak tahu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Entahlah, jantung Sungmin tiba-tiba saja berdetak sangat cepat saat melihat tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang seakan-akan menghujamnya. Sungmin menarik nafas berat. "Kau.. Membuatku.."

Kyuhyun masih menatap wajah Sungmin lekat. Ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Sungmin.

"Takut..."

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

Hay! Akhirnya bisa **update** lagi. Maaf, soalnya aku lagi buat ff baru di fb. Hihi..

Semoga suka sama chap ini. Maaf kalau masih **pendek** dan kata-katanya gk banget. Apalagi pas adegan **kecelakan** di atas itu. Berasa gk sih? Aku rasa gk yaaaaa.. **Gatot**! ToT

Makasih atas **review-**nya.. **Review** lagi ya? Boleh? Aku minta imbalan karena susah2 nulis. Ahahaha xD *Bercanda

**Typo bertebaran**.. Sorry

_**Kang Dong Jae**_


	7. Chapter 6

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih saling pandang. Keduanya diam membisu setelah Sungmin mengucapkan satu kata.

Takut?

"Kau.. Takut?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, ia mulai melepaskan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun dan menatap ke arah lain.

Kyuhyun ingin bertanya lagi, tapi sepertinya Sungmin enggan berbicara dengannya. Tsk! Apa karena ciuman tadi.

Seakan tersadar oleh waktu, Kyuhyun berdiri dan bersiap menganggat tubuh Sungmin. "Kita harus kembali ke rumah. Kakimu harus segera di kompres." Ujarnya cemas.

Sungmin hanya diam saat Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya, kedua tangannya merangkul leher Kyuhyun erat.

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

**By **_**Kang Dong Jae**_

**.**

**Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**.**

**GS! Typo! EYD berantakan, Alur membosankan, Pasaran.**

**.**

**DLDR! Please..**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

Ketika sampai di rumah. Mereka di sambut oleh Halmeoni yang menatap keduanya cemas.

"Ada apa? Kenapa dengan Sungmin?" tanya Halmeoni cemas.

Kyuhyun berhenti. "Tadi kami mengalami kecelakaan kecil. Sebentar Halmeoni, aku akan membawa Sungmin ke dalam." Ujarnya dan segera bergegas menuju kamar.

Setelah sampai, Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin di atas ranjang. Dan bergegas keluar kamar untuk mengambil air hangat untuk mengompres kaki Sungmin yang mulai lebam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Halmeoni saat memasuki kamar Sungmin dan mendekati gadis yang tengah meringis pelan itu.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tidak apa, halmeoni. Tadi.. Sesuatu terjadi." Lirihnya pelan.

Halmeoni melihat ke arah kaki Sungmin, tepatnya ke arah pergelangan kaki yang sudah mulai biru itu. "Kakimu lebam." Ujarnya kaget.

Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun datang dengan membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk bersih. Pria itu kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang dan meletakkan kaki Sungmin yang lebam di pangkuannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin ingin menarik kakinya, karena tidak ingin merepotkan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ssstt.. Diamlah, biar aku yang mengompresnya. Kalau kau merasa pusing, tiduran saja." Sela Kyuhyun, ia mengambil handuk yang sudah di celupkan ke dalam air hangat, lalu memerasnya dan mulai mengompres kaki Sungmin.

Sungmin menahan nafasnya gugup. "Aku tidak merasa pusing."

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah diam dan biarkan aku bekerja." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Halmeoni yang melihatnya semakin kasihan. Kemudian ia memilih keluar dari kamar.

Hening.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan kaki Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia bersandar pasrah di kepala ranjang, menyaksikan bagaimana Kyuhyun mengompres kakinya yang lebam. Sungmin merasa tersentuh dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun. Bahkan, pria itu dengan telaten mengobati kakinya.

"Sebenarnya, luka ini perlu perawatan dokter. Itu berarti kita harus kembali ke kota segera." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kita masih harus tiga hari di sini." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin. Menatap gadisnya dengan pandangan menilai. "Tapi lukamu bisa tambah parah. Kakimu harus di gif segera."

Sungmin tidak tahu semua itu. Kakinya memang sangat sakit sekali.

**PIP**

**PIP**

Kyuhyun mengeryit saat mendengar nada ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan pelan ia letakkan kaki Sungmin dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam laci.

_**Changmin calling**_

"Changmin.." Gumamnya pelan.

"Siapa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin heran, melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang aneh.

"Tidak apa, aku keluar dulu." Kyuhyun beranjak keluar kamar dan mengangkat telfonnya.

**KLIK**

"Changmin-ah, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

_'Hey! Aku dengar dari halmeoni kalau Sungmin mengalami kecelakaan. Kakinya terluka dan lebam! Bagaimana bisa!' _

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan. "Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu."

_'Jelas saja! Aku sangat cemas! Lebih baik kalian cepat kembali saja ke kota.'_

"Akan ku usahakan. Atau, kau saja yang mengatur semuanya agar lebih mudah. Sungmin tidak mau pulang karena memikirkan halmeoni di sini."

_'Tsk! Kau benar. Baiklah, mungkin nanti sore kau dan Sungmin bisa kembali ke kota. Aku akan mengurus semuanya.'_

"Oke."

_'Jaga adikku dengan baik, Kyu!'_

"Aku mengerti itu!"

**FLIP**

Kyuhyun mengantongi ponselnya. Ia ingin kembali ke kamar, namun Halmeoni sudah memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Panggil Halmeoni, di belakang Halmeoni sudah ada Ahjussi kemarin itu.

"Kenapa Halmeoni?" tanyanya.

"Ahjussi dengar, kalian mengalami masalah di hutan tadi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Iya, dan ini masalah serius. Lagipula siapa yang tega memasang jebakan itu. Itu sangat berbahaya." Marah. Kyuhyun sangat marah sekali karena kejadian ini. Sungminnya sampai terluka.

"Di sini memang ada anak yang memasang jebakan kayu itu. Dia sudah beberapa kali tertangkap." Jelas Ahjussi.

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang. "Dimana dia sekarang? Aku akan menghajarnya!" Geramnya marah.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kalian harus cepat kembali ke kota. Kaki Sungmin sudah sangat parah, keliatannya." Ujar Halmeoni, meredakan amarah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan melihat Sungmin lagi."

Ahjussi dan Halmeoni mengangguk.

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar perlahan, di lihatnya Sungmin yang tengah menyentuh pergelangan kakinya. Sesekali terdengar ringisan dari mulutnya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun merasa tidak tega, apalagi di lihatnya pergelangan kaki itu semakin membiru.

"Untuk sementara, di kompres dulu. Nanti, kita akan kembali ke kota." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak, kemudian mendesah pelan. "Tapi, Kyu.."

"Ini semua demi kebaikanmu, Halmeoni tidak masalah. Masih ada Ahjussi yang akan menemaninya."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Changmin oppa, dia mengatakan aku harus menjaga Halmeoni sementara. Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkannya."

"Itu bukan alasan, atau aku perlu menelfon Changmin supaya menyuruhmu pulang!" Kyuhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Ia sudah terlalu kesal pagi ini, melihat kaki Sungmin yang seperti itu. Membuatnya marah.

Dan Sungmin, gadis itu tampak kaget mendengar nada tinggi Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak apa, nanti juga sembuh." Lirihnya pelan.

"Tsk!"

"Kyuhyun-ah, bisakah kau tidak berlebihan?" tanya Sungmin, gadis itu mulai merasa kalau Kyuhyun terlalu berlebihan soal masalah ini.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang juga menatapnya sanksi. "Aku tidak berlebihan. Tapi aku khawatir padamu."

**DEG**!

Sungmin kembali terkesiap mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dan anehnya, kenapa detak jantungnya berdetak seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Dan aku yang akan membereskan semuanya." Kyuhyun beranjak ke arah almari, mengambil koper milik Sungmin dan mulai memasukan baju-baju milik Sungmin.

Ah, bukankah mereka seperti sepasang suami istri yang tengah bertengkar. Tapi, sang suami memilih mengalah karena terlalu mencintai istrinya.

Sungmin masih setia menatap gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang mengemasi baju-baju mereka. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah saat mengucapkan kalimat 'berlebihan' pada Kyuhyun. Pria itu begitu baik sudah mau mengompres kakinya. Hahh! Kenapa jadi begini?

"Kau melamun?"

Sungmin langsung tersadar dan menatap punggung Kyuhyun. _'Kenapa dia bisa tahu.'_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Jangan terlalu banyak melamun, kau bisa kemasukan." Canda Kyuhyun dari balik punggung.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Tidak akan."

Hening. Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan, sampai Kyuhyun selesai mengemasi pakaiaan keduanya. "Sudah selesai, sekarang tinggal menunggu mobil." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya melangkah mendekati Sungmin. "Masih sangat sakit?" tanyanya lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Sangat." Lirihnya.

"Sembuhnya akan cukup lama. Dan sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa berjalan untuk beberapa minggu." Ujar Kyuhyun serius.

Raut wajah Sungmin berubah kecut. "Berarti aku akan menerima gaji buta."

"Eoh? Gaji buta?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Bekerja di rumah Changmin oppa. Kalau aku tidak melakukan pekerjaan seperti biasa, maka aku akan memakan gaji buta." Jelasnya menunduk sedih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kenapa harus memikirkan hal seperti itu. Bukankah, Changmin sudah menganggapmu adiknya? Tentu semua itu tidak jadi masalah yang berat." Ujar Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin memang membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap saja, ia masih merasa tidak enak pada Changmin.

"Menerima kebaikan orang lain, akan membuat orang itu senang. Jangan kau tolak."

Ya.. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun bisa berkata seperti itu. Bukankah ia selalu tidak peduli? Tsk! Semua ini karena Sungmin. Gadis itu memang berpengaruh besar bagi hidupnya. Dan sepertinya, ia akan sangat canggung menghadapi orang-orang sekitar yang pernah ia sentak. Sungmin.. Membuatnya lebih baik.

"Aku tahu, tapi Changmin oppa terlalu berlebihan." Gumam Sungmin lirih. "Dia selalu bertindak sesuka hati."

"Karena dia peduli padamu, dan berharap kau mau menjadi adiknya yang sah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, secara sah. Misalnya kau menerima semua fasilitas yang Changmin berikan. Dan tidak lagi menjadi seorang pelayan."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Kemudian menggeleng kecil. "Itu tidak mungkin."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mau di cap perempuan tidak tahu diri." Gumamnya sedih.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun, pria itu dengan berani menggenggam jemari tangan Sungmin yang lembut.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat, ia menatap jemarinya yang di genggam Kyuhyun. Ingin menariknya, tapi Kyuhyun malah mengeratkannya.

"Percayalah."

Sungmin berdecak pelan dan memejamkan kedua matanya. "Kau bisa mengatakannya dengan mudah, tapi kau bukan aku, Kyu. Aku hanya perempuan yang tidak tahu malu, menerima semua kebaikan Changmin oppa. Dan setelahnya, banyak sekali cercaan yang aku terima! Kau pikir aku bisa tahan dengan semua itu. Tidak, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bisa."

Kyuhyun beralih menangkup wajah Sungmin, menatap kedua mata indah yang kini mulai berair. Kyuhyun tahu pasti kalau Sungmin sangat sedih mengingat semua hal yang menyakitkan. Dan pria itu berjanji, setelah Sungmin menjadi istrinya nanti. Gadis itu tidak akan menderita. Gadis itu akan selalu terlindung di balik punggungnya.

"Jangan menangis." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan. "Maafkan aku." Lanjutnya seraya mengusap linangan air mata yang akhirnya jatuh juga.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, ia sudah sangat frustasi. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja. "Aku.. Sudah tidak kuat hidup seperti ini. Di cerca dan di hina. Lebih baik mati saja."

Kyuhyun menggertakan giginya, menahan amarahnya saat Sungmin mengatakan ingin mati. Apa gadis itu tidak mengerti, kalau dirinya tidak akan pernah rela kalau semua itu terjadi. Kyuhyun juga akan ikut mati.

"Hentikan, kau masih punya masa depan. Dan aku.. Akan membantumu."

Sungmin mendongak, menatap kedua manik hitam kelam milik Kyuhyun. "Apa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Masih mengusap kedua pipi Sungmin menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Sebenarnya.. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun serius. "Soal?"

"Sungmin. Aku.. Ya, kau bisa menerima dan atau tidak. Tapi aku akan mencoba jujur, karena aku tidak mau kau menderita lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin serak.

Kyuhyun menyibak helaian rambut di wajah Sungmin, lalu dengan berani mengecup dahi Sungmin lama. Kemudian terdiam saat akan mencium bibir ranum milik Sungmin.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Saling menatap dalam detakan jantung yang berdentam kuat. Sungmin, bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa seperti ini kalau berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Hatinya masih belum percaya akan cinta, cinta itu sangat mustahil ia dapatkan. Ya, hanya kalimat itu yang selalu terpatri di hati dan pikirannya.

"Bolehkan aku.. Mencintaimu?"

**DEG**!

Astaga! Dan apa ini? Sungmin mulai pusing dan ingin pingsan saat ini juga. Kyuhyun? Mencintainya?

"Kyu.. Hmmpp.."

Sebelum Sungmin menjawab, Kyuhyun lebih dulu menciumnya, mendekatkan tubuh mereka kedalam pelukan erat.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil jemputan sudah datang. Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlebih dahulu berpamitan pada Halmeoni dan Ahjussi.

"Halmeoni, maafkan aku. Karena hanya bisa menemanimu selama dua hari." Sesal Sungmin.

Halmeoni tersenyum lembut. "Tidak masalah, Halmeoni sudah ada Ahjussi."

"Kami pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa." Ujar Kyuhyun, kemudian memapah Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Setelahnya, mobil itu melaju pelan meninggalkan perumahan desa itu.

Halmeoni mendesah pelan. "Aku sangat suka mereka ada di sini. Tapi sayang, karena kejadian itu mereka harus pulang."

Ahjussi itu tersenyum. "Sudahlah, nanti aku akan mengurus anak nakal itu."

"Changmin sampai marah-marah saat kuberitahu tadi."

"Cucumu itu memang sangat khawatir."

"Aku mengerti, tapi sepertinya mereka berdua sudah ada peningkatan."

"Itu berarti, cucumu pintar mencari keadaan dan suasana."

"Hhh~ ya sudahlah."

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

Menuju ke kota, membutuhkan waktu cukup lama. Sekitar lima jam lebih, dan Sungmin pasti tidak akan kuat untuk terus membuka mata. Rasanya akan sangat nyaman kalau tidur sejenak.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sedikit." Jawab Sungmin.

"Tidurlah, sekarang masih jam sembilan. Mungkin, kita akan sampai ke rumah pukul dua siang." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin berdehem sebentar. Tampaknya ia masih teringat kejadian tadi. "Tidak apa kan kalau aku tidur?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa, Sungmin."

Sungmin mengangguk, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di jok mobil. Memejamkan kedua matanya pelan, tapi pikirannya masih teringat akan ciuman tadi. Ciuman Kyuhyun begitu lembut dan membuai. Entahlah, ia tidak bisa menolak sedikitpun.

Apa mungkin?

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

Changmin dan Victoria menanti di depan rumah. Menunggu kedatangan mobil yang membawa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kembali.

"Tenanglah, sedari tadi yang kau lakukan adalah mondar-mandir." Victoria berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan Changmin.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang, Vic. Mengertilah." Sahut Changmin, masih tetap berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Sungmin tidak apa-apa. Hanya kakinya yang terluka." Victoria mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku tahu.."

"Kau terlalu menghawatirkannya, Changmin."

"Dia adikku, tentu saja aku khawatir."

Victoria menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa supaya suaminya itu berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir. Sejak tadi, Changmin memang terus menggerutu. Mendapat kabar kalau Sungmin mengalami cidera di kakinya saja sudah sangat panik.

"Tenanglah." Ujar Victoria lagi.

Penantian mereka akhirnya tidak sia-sia. Mobil yang membawa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah datang.

Changmin yang lebih dulu menghampiri, diikuti Victoria dari belakang.

Kyuhyun turun lebih dulu dan membuka pintu mobil dekat Sungmin.

"Sungmin!" Teriak Changmin.

"Ssstt! Dia masih tidur bodoh! Diamlah!" Gertak Kyuhyun marah.

Changmin mendengus. Setelah itu membiarkan Kyuhyun yang menggendong Sungmin.

"Sini, biar aku yang bawa." Ujar Changmin.

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam. Setelahnya berjalan lebih dulu masuk ke dalam mansion Sim.

Victoria terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Sedangkan Changmin, ia menatap Kyuhyun aneh. "Ohoh! Apa-apaan dia itu."

"Kyuhyun mulai possesive. Mungkin terjadi sesuatu di desa nenekmu." Ujar Victoria.

Changmin berkacak pinggang. "Mungkin saja, itu berarti kita berhasil membantu Kyuhyun."

Victoria menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk."

Changmin mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin memasuki kamar Sungmin dan melihat Kyuhyun yang mencoba membuka jaket Sungmin. "Sudah berani ternyata?" ejek Changmin seraya mendekat.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum miring. "Kau tidak akan tahu." Jawabnya, dan masih berusaha membuka jaket Sungmin.

"Aku memang tidak tahu. Dan aku butuh tahu dari mulutmu. Kau berhasil?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti Sungmin. Dan mengusap dahi Sungmin pelan.

Changmin tersenyum melihatnya. "Ini sudah di batas kewajaran. Bahkan kau berani membuka jaket adikku, lalu mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Changmin. "Bahkan, aku sudah menciumnya. Dua.. Kali." Bisiknya pelan. Membuat kedua mata Changmin melotot kaget tak percaya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh melihatnya.

"Ya, itu bagus. Kemajuan berarti."

"Kau sudah memanggil dokter kan?" tanya Kyuhyun serius. "Kaki Sungmin semakin lebam kalau tidak segera di tangani." Ujarnya cemas.

Changmin teringat akan hal itu. "Victoria sedang memanggil dokter, kau tenang saja. Lebih baik kita keluar." Ajaknya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, sebelum itu menatap wajah polos Sungmin dan mengecup dahi Sungmin lama.

"Ya ampun.." Lirih Changmin terkesiap.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue..**

Ceritanya mulai membosankan? ToT

**Typo bertebaran... Sorry**

_**Kang Dong Jae**_


	8. Chapter 7

Beberapa jam Sungmin lalui dengan rasa kesal. Kesal karena dirinya tidak bisa berkerja lebih dari tiga minggu. Luka di pergelangan kakinya lumayan parah dan dokter menyarankan padanya untuk beristirahat.

Rasanya sangat tidak enak kalau tidak melakukan pekerjaan seperti biasa. Hanya tiduran seperti ini yang akan ia lakukan. Uhh!

"Sungmin-ah." Seseorang memanggilnya dari arah pintu.

Sungmin menoleh dan seketika tersenyum saat melihat Changmin menghampirinya dan membawa sebuah tongkat. "Oppa." Jawabnya lirih.

Changmin meletakkan tongkat itu di dinding. Setelahnya ia duduk di tepi ranjang, tersenyum melihat Sungmin. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal tiduran terus di ranjang. Dokter memberikan tongkat penyangga untukmu, supaya kau tidak perlu berdiam diri." Jelasnya.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Berarti aku masih bisa memasak seperti biasa." Ujarnya senang.

Changmin berdecak. "Itu tidak boleh, untuk sementara kau libur dulu sampai nanti kau bisa berjalan dengan normal."

Raut wajah Sungmin berubah sedih. Hahh! Percuma saja kalau begitu.

"Hey, kenapa sih, kau selalu memikirkan masalah itu. Soal gaji, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Tanpa bekerja sekalipun, aku akan memberikanmu uang."

"Aku tidak butuh uang. Hanya saja.."

"Apa? Hutang budi? Selalu seperti itu. Kau adikku sekarang, tidak perlu sungkan atau apa. Pikirkan saja masa depanmu nanti." Changmin mengacak sura rambut Sungmin dan tersenyum saat melihat rambut itu berantakan karenanya.

"Hentikan! Aku bukan anak kecil." Seru Sungmin tak terima, memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Changmin semakin tertawa melihatnya. "Ya ya, kau memang sudah dewasa. Dan seharusnya segera menyusulku untuk menikah." Ujarnya bercanda.

Sungmin terdiam.

Changmin yang melihatnya hanya menaikkan alisnya. "Jangan kau pikirkan. Memang seharusnya kau cepat menikah bukan?"

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kecil. "Aku masih belum mau."

"Ha? Mau tidak mau kau harus mau, Min."

"Kenapa oppa seperti memaksa? Ini hidupku, jadi terserahku." Sungmin mendelik tajam ke arah Changmin.

"Nanti, yang akan mengantarkanmu ke altar itu aku. Siapa lagi?" Changmin mencubit hidung Sungmin, membuat gadis itu memekik keras.

Sungmin mengusap hidungnya pelan. Kembali terdiam, Sungmin menatap ke arah luar kamar. Lalu kembali mengusap hidungnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Changmin heran melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Tidak."

Changmin menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Oppa."

"Kenapa?"

Sungmin tampak ragu mengatakannya.

"Hey.."

"Apa.. Kyuhyun yang membawaku ke kamar?" tanya Sungmin.

Changmin mengangguk. "Ya, tadinya oppa yang ingin membawamu. Tapi pria berlidah tajam itu malah marah."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya heran mendengar perkataan Changmin. "Kenapa.. Oppa seperti mengenal Kyuhyun?"

"Oh!"

Sungmin semakin merasa aneh melihat tingkah laku Changmin.

"Bukan begitu, Min."

"Lalu, kenapa oppa seperti mengenalnya lama? Dari cara bicara oppa juga, lalu Kyuhyun kemarin juga begitu. Dia seperti mengenal oppa. Apa kalian sudah saling kenal lama sebelumnya?" tanya Sungmin bertubi-tubi.

Changmin sedikit gelabakan. Bisa bahaya kalau ketahuan. Dan akhirnya, Changmin memberikan jawaban yang masuk akal.

"Oppa sangat mengenal majikan Kyuhyun. Dan kebetulan juga, Kyuhyun itu seumuran dengan oppa. Jadi, kami bisa bersahabat."

Meskipun sedikit ragu. Tapi Sungmin percaya juga dengan ucapan Changmin.

**..**

**Real Love**

**.**

**By **_**Kang Dong Jae**_

**.**

**Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**.**

**GS! Typo! EYD berantakan, Alur membosankan, Pasaran.**

**.**

**DLDR! Please..**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

Sungmin berjalan keluar menggunakan tongkat penyangga miliknya. Ia berusaha untuk berjalan menggunakannya keluar rumah. Bosan sekali rasanya berada di kamar.

"Eonni! Mau kemana?" Ryeowook berseru keras saat melihat Sungmin melewati dapur.

Sungmin berhenti dan menatap Ryeowook seraya tersenyum. "Wookie." Panggilnya.

"Mau kemana? Tuan muda menyuruhku untuk mengawasimu." Ujar Ryeowook seraya mencekal lengan Sungmin.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, Wookie." Ujarnya malas.

"Aku takut di pecat." Lirih Ryeowook.

"Kalau kau di pecat, maka aku juga akan mengajukan pemecatan itu." Balas Sungmin.

Ryeowook menghela nafas pelan. "Ya sudah, kau mau kemana? Biar ku antar." Tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu. Kau pasti masih sibuk." Ujar Sungmin tak enak.

"Biar maid lain yang melakukannya. Aku bebas hari ini untuk menemanimu." Ryeowook tertawa kecil.

Sungmin ikut tertawa. "Baiklah."

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan keluar rumah. Menuju ke halaman belakang.

"Eonni."

"Apa?"

Ryeowook membantu Sungmin untuk duduk dulu. "Kau kan pergi ke desa di temani supir tampan itu. Apa yang terjadi di sana?" tanyanya setengah menggoda.

Sungmin menganga sebentar, sebelum berdecak pelan. "Untuk apa bertanya hal itu? Tidak ada yang lain apa." Ucapnya kesal.

"Eh? Kenapa kau kesal begitu? Aku tahu pasti ada apa-apa di sana." Tuduh Ryeowook setengah tersenyum aneh.

"Ryeowook-ah!" Sungmin yang kesal mulai berseru.

Ryeowook menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Menatap keadaan sekitar. "Eonni."

"Apa?!" Jawab Sungmin sedikit sensi.

"Nanti, tuan muda bilang dia akan pulang siang. Umm, dia akan membawa kenalannya. Kira-kira siapa ya?" Ryeowook berpikir keras. Tapi di dalam pikirannya ia sangat berharap pria muda yang tampan, masih single.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat gelagat Ryeowook yang mulai menghayal tinggi itu. Astaga!

"Memangnya kau berharap siapa yang datang?" tanya Sungmin.

Ryeowook mengedikan bahunya. "Firasatku mengatakan kalau nanti ada seorang pria tampan yang datang. Dia adalah jodohku."

"Apa? Jangan terlalu berhayal. Nanti kau bisa gila."

"Kau tidak tahu ya, Eonni? Aku.. Kim Ryeowook punya insting yang sangat kuat. Punya indera keenam."

"Tak percaya."

"Ya! Eonni."

"Aku.. Tak.. Percaya."

"Tsk! Lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun datang lagi, pria itu berdiri di depan gerbang besar keluarga Shim. Ia ingin menemui Sungmin lagi, rasanya tidak akan pernah puas kalau melihat wajah cantik itu selama beberapa hari. Dirinya perlu berhari-hari untuk melihatnya.

Tsk! Lucu sekali.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu gerbang dengan perlahan. Ia masuk dan di sambut hormat oleh pengawal rumah Changmin yang memang sudah tahu siapa dirinya. Kyuhyun melangkah pasti melewati halaman yang luas itu. Untung saja cuaca sangat mendukung Kyuhyun untuk berjalan di halaman yang luas itu. Tidak terlalu panas.

Ketika sampai di pertengahan jalan, ia melihat Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang duduk di taman dekak air mancur. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya, pria itu beranjak berlari kesana.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin ingin sekali tertawa kalau saja ia tidak di kejutkan dengan sebuah tangan yang menutup kedua matanya.

"Eh? Siapa ini?" tanyanya bingung dan menyentuh kedua lengan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook yang melihatnya mulai tersenyum aneh. Dan beranjak pergi perlahan-lahan.

"Siapa?" tanya Sungmin lagi. "Ryeowook-ah!" Panggilnya, namun tak ada jawaban. Terang saja, Ryeowook baru saja pergi. "Tsk!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana kabarmu." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya ia mengenal suara rendah itu. "K-kau.."

"Lupa dengan suaraku?" bisik Kyuhyun lagi.

Ya, Sungmin tahu itu. Suara Kyuhyun!

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum lebar. Kemudian ia melepaskan kedua tangannya dan beranjak duduk di bangku yang sempat Ryeowook gunakan tadi.

Sungmin sedikit mengulas senyum saat melihat pria itu. "Kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya.

"Tidak boleh ya?"

"Bukan begitu, Kyu."

"Lalu?"

Sungmin mengatupkan mulutnya. "Kau kesini.. untuk apa? Bukannya kau bekerja?" tanyanya heran.

"Tentu saja untuk melihatmu. Aku tidak bisa bekerja kalau tidak melihat wajahmu dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun jelas-sejelas jelasnya.

Sungmin ternganga mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kakimu?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya berlutut di depan Sungmin dan menyentuh kaki Sungmin yang sudah di balut.

"Sedikit lebih baik, meskipun aku masih merasa sakit saat berjalan."

"Kau menggunakan tongkat?"

"Humm.. Tapi tetap saja rasanya nyeri." Ujarnya lirih seraya mengecap pelan.

"Tenang saja, asal kau jangan terlalu banyak berjalan dulu. Maka kakimu akan cepat sembuh." Kyuhyun mendongak dan tersenyum pada Sungmin. Pria itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, tepat saat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi, Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya gugup. Entah kenapa setelah ucapan Kyuhyun kemarin yang meminta ijin untuk mencintainya, detak jantungnya semakin tak menentu.

"Kau boleh mengataiku apapun. Tapi.. Saat aku menciummu, aku akan merasa bahagia. Ciumanku bukan ciuman asal, ciumanku adalah tanda bahwa aku benar-benar serius menyukaimu." Bisik Kyuhyun dengan kedua mata sayu yang mampu membuat Sungmin terpana.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dulu. "Kau manis dan cantik."

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Sungmin kecewa. Kyuhyun menyukainya karena berdasar hal fisik.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Bukan. Kau tahu, setiap aku melihatmu jantungku selalu berdetak. Dia bergerak untuk mendekatimu seperti magnet. Bukankah itu perasaan lebih atau bisa di bilang cinta? Kau percaya? Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama padaku?"

Sungmin beralih menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun. Menahan nafas dan hembuskan kembali, begitu yang Sungmin lakukan. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Karena memang itu yang ia rasakan dari pertama bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Aneh sekali, tapi semua itu benar adanya.

"Kau selalu.. Bersikap lancang padaku."

"Soal ciuman?"

Sungmin mengangguk ragu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas. "Kan sudah ku bilang tadi. Kau boleh mengataiku apa saja, terserah. Asal jangan meragukanku." Di akhir kalimat Kyuhyun mengutarakan dengan serius.

"Cinta itu sulit, Kyu." Lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya seraya mengangguk mengerti. "Aku tahu. Tapi, sekali aku menjaga cinta, maka aku akan selalu mempertahankannya."

Entah apa yang Sungmin pikirkan, kembali merasa sulit untuk menjawab ungkapan hati Kyuhyun.

"Aku belum percaya. Sekalipun kau mengatakannya berulang kali." Jawab Sungmin datar.

"Kenapa? Aku bukan pria kaya atau pria yang suka bermain-main."

"Tsk!"

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun beralih menggenggam jemari tangan Sungmin lembut. "Cobalah untuk percaya. Memulai suatu hubungan memang terasa sulit di awal, apalagi sampai akhir."

Sungmin masih menyimaknya dengan baik.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun tentangmu. Masa lalumu seperti apa, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi yang pasti cinta itu tumbuh karena terbiasa. Humm?"

Kyuhyun begitu mendesak. Ungkapan demi ungkapan yang Kyuhyun ucapkan begitu mendesaknya. Sungmin memang merasakan desakan itu. Tapi sejujurnya hatinya mulai berkata lain.

"Aku butuh waktu. Bisa kau mengerti?" ujar Sungmin, tatapannya begitu memohon. "Kita belum kenal lama. Aku hanya ingin menata hati sebentar. Untuk bisa menerimamu atau tidak."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku tahu. Pikirkan dulu, dan ketika kau sudah bisa segera katakan padaku."

Sungmin berdecak pelan. "Aku perempuan, dan aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Oh?" Kyuhyun mengenyit, namun setelah itu tersenyum hambar. "Aku mengerti. Aku yang akan mencoba mengetahuinya sendiri."

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

Kyuhyun tidak langsung pulang. Pria itu mencari alasan kalau dirinya belum makan sama sekali dari pagi tadi. Jadinya, Kyuhyun memakan masakan Ryeowook.

"Hhh~ ini aku buat gratis untukmu. Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya, jadi kau harus berterima kasih." Ujar Ryeowook seraya mengusap dahinya yang sedikit berkeringat.

Kyuhyun mendelik tak suka. "Ya, aku sangat berterima kasih. Dan, bisakah kau pergi." Pintanya dengan nada sedikit tajam.

Ryeowook mencebik. "Hoh! Astaga! Baik-baik aku pergi."

Sungmin melihat kepergian Ryeowook dengan kekehan kecil. "Jangan begitu. Dia sudah membuatkanmu omelet." Ujarnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Biar saja, dia seperti tidak ikhlas membuatkannya." Ucapnya memberi alasan.

"Ya, terseralah." Sungmin meminum jus yang Ryeowook buat tadi.

"Mungkin, aku akan kesini lagi besok." Ujar Kyuhyun, masih memakan makanannya.

"Jangan sering-sering kemari." Sahut Sungmin.

"Hey.."

"Nanti Changmin oppa bisa curiga padamu."

"Itu lebih bagus bukan? Nanti dia akan merestui kita." Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil.

Sungmin menegakkan punggungnya, ia ingat dengan pembicaraan dengan Changmin kemarin. "Kyu."

"Humm?"

"Kau.. Bersahabat dengan Changmin oppa?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. "Apa? Siapa bilang?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Changmin oppa kemarin bilang kalau kalian bersahabat. Aku agak ragu sebenarnya." Lirih Sungmin.

'Bagaimana ini? Changmin pasti sedikit berbohong. Hhh~ sial, aku tidak memikirkannya.' Jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Panggil Sungmin agak keras.

"Oh! Ya, kami bersahabat. Lumayan dekat dan cukup baik." Senyum Kyuhyun begitu lebar di depan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menjawab 'Oh' seraya mengangguk pelan.

**PIP**

**PIP**

Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendengar dering ponselnya berbunyi. Pria itu mengambil ponselnya dan melihat id penelpon.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengenyit saat melihat nomor yang tak ia kenal. Dengan ragu ia mengangkat telfonnya.

"Halo?"

_'Kyuhyun-ah! Hey!'_

Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya. "Siapa?" tanyanya.

_'Kau lupa, eoh? Ini aku."_

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mengingat. Bahkan suara perempuan di seberang sana tampak tak jelas. "Kau siapa? Aku tidak tahu."

_'Tsk! Dasar. Aku.. Mantan tunanganmu.'_

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

HayooLohhh.. Siapa tuh? XD

Konflik bertambah nih, tapi gk akan berat. Tenang aja.. Calm Down #SokInggris

Silahkan tebak siapa perempuan pengganggu itu nanti. Yang pasti buka ubi itu. Oh ya, bagi **Chingudeul** yang mulai bosan dan gk suka sama fanfic ini silahkan tidak lanjut baca. Aku tahu ada beberapa yang mulai bosan sama ffku ini. Maaf ya.. Aku juga manusia yang punya keterbatasan. Gk bisa langsung numpuk ide2 keren. Susah loh buat cerita, meskipun pendek. Saya tidak akan memaksa, kalian boleh kok gk review lg/ninggalin ff ini. :)

**Review** makasih yaaa.. :D **Review** lagi?

_**Typo bertebaran**_.. **Sorry**

_**Kang Dong Jae**_


	9. Chapter 8

Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya saat mendengar nada manja dari seberang sana. Dan apalagi itu? Mantan tunangan? Kapan ia bertunangan? Selama ini ia belum pernah menjalin kasih dengan perempuan manapun.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu. Jadi aku akan segera menutup telfonnya." Jawab Kyuhyun datar dan segera memencet tombol merah.

**FLIP**

Kyuhyun kembali mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir siapa perempuan yang baru saja mengaku sebagai mantan tunangannya. Tidak mungkin bukan ada orang iseng yang sengaja mengerjainya. Tapi bisa jadi seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin heran saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak kesal.

Kyuhyun langsung tersadar mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Tersenyum kembali saat menatap wajah cantik Sungminnya. "Orang iseng, tapi tidak perlu di pikirkan." Jawabnya dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Oh, kupikir telfon penting."

"Bukan. Sungmin, nanti malam kau bisa keluar rumah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Sepertinya tidak bisa, kakiku masih sakit sekali." Ringisnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu nanti malam aku akan kesini lagi." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sering-sering kesini, Kyu." Larang Sungmin.

"Biar saja, aku kesini untukmu."

"Kyu.."

"Santai saja, Changmin tidak akan melarang."

**..**

**Real Love**

**.**

**By **_**Kang Dong Jae**_

**.**

**Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**.**

**GS! Typo! EYD berantakan, Alur membosankan, Pasaran.**

**.**

**DLDR! Please..**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke mansion. Hari ini ia ingin bersantai di rumah dengan membayangkan wajah Sungmin. Hah! Bukankah tadi mereka sudah bertemu.

Sesampainya di mansion, Kyuhyun tidak menyangka kalau kedatangannya di kejutkan oleh seorang gadis yang lumayan sexy tengah duduk santai di sofa besar.

Menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun berada di dekatnya. Gadis itu sontak menoleh dan tersenyum lebar melihat Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di landa keterkejutan. "Kyuhyun!" Gadis itu berteriak dan berlari menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun, memeluk pria itu erat penuh rasa rindu.

Kyuhyun segera tersadar dan mendorong bahu gadis itu cepat. "Kim Seulgi? Sejak kapan kau di sini." Tanyanya sakartik.

Seulgi beralih memainkan ujung rambutnya. "Tidak boleh ya?"

"Tidak."

Seulgi berdecak pelan mendengar nada datar dari Kyuhyun. "Jangan marah begitu, biasa saja." Gadis itu mulai duduk lagi di atas sofa.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya semakin kesal dan risih. "Cepat katakan apa tujuanmu datang menemuiku!" Teriak Kyuhyun marah.

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu, untuk apalagi?"

"Pendusta."

"Ya! Ini sungguhan." Seulgi merengek kecil.

"Ambil barangmu dan pergi dari sini." Ujar Kyuhyun tajam.

Seulgi berdecak pelan, beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Aku datang kesini untuk meminta bantuan darimu, Kyu. Kau mau kan membantuku?" tanya Seulgi seraya menggigit bibirnya.

Kyuhyun memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Aku minta maaf soal tadi, tadi hanya bercanda saja. Maukah kau membantuku?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini lebih pada memohon.

Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi Seulgi dan duduk di sofa. "Soal?"

Seulgi tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Gadis itu mulai duduk di samping Kyuhyun. "Kau.. Mau kan membantuku dengan sedikit membuat perusahaan milik Kim Jungmo turun nilai sahamnya."

Kyuhyun langsung melirik Seulgi tajam. "Apa maksudmu itu? Kau bermaksud menyuruhku untuk berbuat kriminal?" tanyanya kasar.

"Bukan begitu, Kyu. Hanya melakukan hal itu saja. Aku benci pria itu, dia sudah menolak cintaku." Ujar Seulgi seraya mendesis marah.

Kyuhyun tergelak. "Gadis aneh atau bisa kubilang kau kejam."

"Kyu! Aku mohon bantu aku kali ini saja."

"Tidak mungkin bukan kalau suatu hari nanti kau akan berbalik menyerangku." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Mustahil bagiku karena kau masih mengisi seperempat hatiku." Ujar Seulgi serius.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Lupakan, aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Kau punya kehidupan sendiri dan aku sudah memulai sebuah kehidupan yang baru."

"Baik-baik, aku tidak akan membahasnya soal itu. Karena hatiku sudah di isi hampir sepenuhnya oleh Kim Jungmo."

"Lalu, kau ingin menghancurkan orang yang kau cintai?"

"Hanya kali ini saja, dia bukan orang bodoh yang akan gampang menyerah. Ya? Mau kan?"

"Kau gila!"

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun beberapa menit yang lalu, Sungmin memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ia masih teringat dengan ucapan-ucapan Kyuhyun tadi di halaman rumah. Pria itu mencintainya, sejak kapan? Bahkan tanpa sadar dirinya juga hampir memiliki perasaan yang sama untuk Kyuhyun.

Cinta. Setitik harapan ia memang menginginkan cinta itu hadir lagi di hidupnya. Tapi hatinya seakan-akan berteriak tidak ingin mencintai lagi. Ia takut, bahkan sangat takut kalau suatu hari nanti Kyuhyun juga akan menyakitinya. Meninggalkannya. Sungmin tidak ingin merasakan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tapi...

Cinta itu hadir tanpa kita tahu bukan? Dan Sungmin sudah merasakannya. Haruskan ia percaya untuk yang kedua kalinya?

"Eonni!" Ryeowook berteriak saat membuka pintu kamar.

"Ryeowook! Kau mengagetkan saja. Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin heran melihat raut wajah Ryeowook yang tampak ceria dan memerah. Memerah?

Ryeowook menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk di samping gadis manis itu. "Di luar."

"Di luar? Maksudnya?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Tuan muda benar-benar membawa temannya. Aahhhh!" Ryeowook berteriak girang. Sampai-sampai membuat Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya.

"Apa sih!" Sentak Sungmin kesal.

"Tsk! Kalau mau tahu, ikut aku sekarang." Ryeowook menarik lengan Sungmin pelan, membantu Sungmin untuk kembali keluar kamar.

Sesampainya di luar, tepatnya di belakang ruang tamu. Sungmin dan Ryeowook melihat Changmin dan temannya tengah duduk di atas sofa, tampak berbincang-bincang kecil.

"Mana?" bisik Sungmin pada Ryeowook.

"Itu, yang duduk membelakangi kita. Tadi aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Uuh~ dia manis sekaligus tampan." Puji Ryeowook dengan kedua tangan mendekap di dada.

"Yaa, terserahlah. Tapi aku tidak tertarik." Balas Sungmin cuek.

"Biar saja, kau kan sudah punya si supir itu. Ya kan. Hihi~" Ryeowook terkikik geli.

"Hush, aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Kyuhyun. Kami hanya teman saja." Sahut Sungmin.

"Sungguh? Iya kah?" Selidik Ryeowook dengan tatapan mata menggoda.

Sungmin mendengus pelan mendengarnya. "Sudahlah, aku mau kembali ke kamar saja." Ujarnya seraya berjalan menjauhi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendesah pelan, kemudian mengedikan bahunya dan kembali mengintip pria yang ternyata benar-benar ia inginkan.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin kembali ke kamarnya. Ia menaikan kakinya dan meluruskannya, menatap sedih ke arah pergelangan kakinya yang masih di balut oleh kain khusus kaki yang mengalami cidera.

"Sampai kapan aku harus begini?" gumamnya sedih. "Aku benar-benar memakan gaji buta." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sungmin menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Ia menatap ke luar jendela, masih siang dan Kyuhyun akan datang nanti malam. Ah! Rasanya tidak sabar menanti kedatangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum sendiri.

Eh?

"Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya?" gumam Sungmin pelan. Menggaruk dahinya aneh.

**...**

Kyuhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Ia memakai kemeja rompi berwarna biru. Malam ini ia akan ke mansion Changmin untuk menemui Sungmin lagi.

"Rasanya sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya." Senyumnya. Benar, rasanya tidak sabar.

Setelah melihat penampilannya yang rapi. Kyuhyun segera beranjak keluar kamarnya.

Di luar kamar ia melihat pengawal pribadinya tengah menunggunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Andy membungkuk hormat pada Kyuhyun. "Tuan, masalah saham perusahaan milik tuan Kim sudah beres. Tapi tidak sampai berakibat fatal." Jelasnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya, sebenarnya aku tidak peduli soal itu. Wanita itu mendesak dan aku hanya mencoba membantunya." Ujarnya. "Kita pergi sekarang." Lanjutnya.

Andy mengangguk mengerti dan segera mengikuti Kyuhyun keluar.

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

Changmin yang tengah berdua dengan Victoria di ruang tamu merasa kaget melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau, kenapa datang lagi?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya. "Di mana Sungmin?" tanyanya balik.

Changmin ingin sekali memukul kepala Kyuhyun. Tapi itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan. "Mungkin sudah tidur." Jawabnya malas.

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan. "Changmin."

"Hey, sudahlah. Kalian selalu saja seperti itu." Lerai Victoria. Kemudian beralih pada Kyuhyun. "Dia ada di kamarnya." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera beranjak ke arah kamar Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun ingin membuka pintu itu. Tapi ia berpikir kalau tidak baik langsung membukanya.

**TOK.. TOK**

Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin. Menunggu gadisnya membuka pintu kamar.

**CKLEK**

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Sungmin sudah membuka pintu dan menampakan diri. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang mengeluarkan raut wajah bingung melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau kenapa bisa ke kamarku?" tanyanya heran, setengah takut kalau-kalau ada yang melihat.

"Tadi, Vic-Oh.. istri Changmin memperbolehkan aku ke atas." Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu aneh. Ia juga tidak boleh kenal Victoria di depan Sungmin. Terlalu mencurigakan nantinya.

"Oh." Sungmin balas tersenyum. "Dan sekarang kita mau melakukan apa?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mencoba berpikir sebentar. "Bolehkan aku masuk ke kamarmu?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Atau kita mengobrol di luar?"

Sungmin mengulum bibirnya. "Masuk ke kamar saja, kakiku masih terasa sakit." Ujarnya setengah gugup. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam, tapi kakinya tiba-tiba saja nyeri karena terlalu banyak berjalan.

"Baiklah, sekalian aku bisa memijat kakimu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan, setengah canggung. "Masuklah, tapi biarkan pintunya terbuka."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ya, dengan pintu terbuka maka Sungmin tidak akan takut berdua dengannya bukan? Nanti.. Ketika Sungmin sudah menjadi miliknya, istrinya. Maka pintu akan ia kunci serapat mungkin. Kyuhyun terkekeh dalam hatinya. Berharap impian itu menjadi kenyataan nanti.

Sungmin duduk di pinggir ranjang bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri lebih memilih untuk melihat terlebih dahulu kamar yang Sungmin tempati. Cukup luas dan bagus untuk di tempati oleh Sungmin yang sudah dianggap adik oleh Changmin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun seperti meneliti seluruh sudut kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menggeleng pelan. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya melihat-lihat saja." Senyumnya.

Sungmin mengangguk. Kemudian ia melihat pakaian yang di kenakan oleh Kyuhyun. "Pakaianmu bagus sekali, Kyu. Sangat rapi dan mewah." Cicitnya ketika mengucapkan kata mewah.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia melihat penampilannya sekarang dan astaga! "Ini.. Ini pemberian majikanku. Sebagai hadiah.. Ya, karena aku paling teladan bekerja." Entah apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan saat memilih baju tadi. Kenapa ia memakai kemeja mahalnya.

"Oh, bagus sekali." Sungmin menyentuh kain baju Kyuhyun. "Halus, pasti baju ini mahal. Seperti terbuat dari kain sutra." Terangnya memuji.

"Ya, majikanku memang terlalu berlebihan memberikan barang." Kyuhyun memainkan jemarinya gusar.

"Itu bagus, mungkin kau bisa langsung mendapatkan mobil." Canda Sungmin seraya tertawa kecil.

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa melihatnya. "Kau manis." Puji Kyuhyun saat masih melihat tawa Sungmin.

Sungmin menghentikan tawanya dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun. "Biasa saja." Jawabnya kaku.

"Aku serius, Sungmin. Kau manis dan aku menyukainya."

Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan wajahnya saat ini. Ataukah memerah? Kyuhyun ini benar-benar..

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau serius soal.. Cinta?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba berubah serius.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Terpaku menatap kedua bola mata Sungmin. "Kau akan percaya itu."

"Tapi aku masih tidak yakin. Dan.."

Kyuhyun menunggu.

"Dan, apakah kau mau meyakinkanku soal cinta lagi?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun beralih mengusap pipi Sungmin. Ya, pria itu semakin berani saja sekarang mendekati Sungmin seintim itu. "Aku selalu percaya bahwa cinta yang tulus akan membawa kebahagiaan. Dan aku yakin kau pasti akan bahagian bila bersamaku. Karena aku.."

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya, tidak perlu di lanjutkan lagi." Potong Sungmin. Bisa-bisa pipinya akan langsung memerah mendengar kata cinta dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ibu jarinya beralih mengusap bibir bawah Sungmin. "Kau tahu, aku selalu bermimpi tentang dirimu."

"Apa kau mencoba untuk menggombal." Tuduh Sungmin.

"Aku serius." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin setengah tersenyum malu. "Sungguh, aku tidak pernah seratus persen yakin dengan ucapanmu itu. Kau seperti menggombal, Kyu." Jujurnya.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa tengah menggombal. Yang aku katakan itu serius, Min."

"Mungkin, aku akan percaya nanti."

"Jangan katakan mungkin. Kau harus bisa percaya itu."

Sungmin yang tadinya tidak menatap Kyuhyun, kini menatap kedua mata tajam Kyuhyun. "Matamu tajam sekali. Tapi kau tampan karenanya." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Sungguh? Aku pikir begitu. Dahiku juga indah bukan?" tanyanya memuji diri sendiri.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kau terlalu sempurna. Dan kenapa pula kau bisa mencintaiku? Aneh sekali."

"Itu tidak aneh, Sungmin. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Itu cinta."

Sungmin kembali mendengus. Lihat kan! Kyuhyun kembali menggombal, meskipun pria itu mengatakan tidak merasa tengah menggombal. Tapi tetap saja kata-kata Kyuhyun seperti tengah menggombalinya. Hahh! Ini sangat lucu.

"Aku tanya padamu sekali lagi."

"Soal?"

"Kau mau menerima cintaku? Dan menjadi kekasihku?"

_**DEG**_!

Jantung keduanya berdetak tak karuan. Saling berdentam-dentam karena sesuatu yang di sebut cinta.

Sungmin mendesah pelan. Sesungguhnya ia ingin mengatakan 'ya' untuk pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Setengah yakin dan tidak yakin. Kenapa ia harus bimbang seperti ini?

"Kalau aku mengatakan 'ya'. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya semakin berdentam kuat. Apakah Sungmin akan mengatakan 'ya'. "Aku.. Aku mungkin akan menciummu. Dan kalau di luar batas, maka aku akan menikahimu."

Sungmin mendesis pelan. "Aku tidak mengerti apa isi kepalamu itu, Kyu."

"Karena aku serius, Lee Sungmin."

Pandangan mata mereka bersatu lagi. Kali ini lebih intim.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat. Remasan di bajunya semakin menguat. Ia harus percaya dan yakin untuk kali ini, Kyuhyun adalah pria yang baik atau mungkin bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukunya.

Sungmin kau harus percaya itu.

"Aku.. Ya, aku akan mencobanya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Mencoba untuk mempercayaimu."

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin erat. "Sungguh?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. "Ya, aku tidak tahu kenapa jantungku selalu berdetak kencang saat bersamamu."

Kyuhyun beralih mencium surai rambut Sungmin. Merasakan betapa wanginya rambut itu. Sungmin merawatnya dengan baik. "Kau mencintaiku?" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sungmin bingung.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya lagi, pria itu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Sungmin. "Bahagia sekali rasanya. Kau menerimaku di hidupmu. Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu dan menjadikanmu satu-satunya perempuan yang aku cintai sampai menikah nanti dan untuk selamanya."

"Jangan menjanjikan sebuah pernikahan, Kyu. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Sanggah Sungmin.

"Aku serius dan aku akan melakukannya."

.

.

.

.

"Astaga! Kyuhyun benar-benar gila." Gumam Changmin.

Victoria menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Changmin. "Sebaiknya kita kembali. Sejak tadi menguping apa tidak capek?" tanyanya.

"Sebentar, aku harus melihat apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan. Mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang. Dan tak lama lagi, Kyuhyun pasti nekad menikahi Sungmin."

"Bukankah itu berita bagus."

"Memang. Tapi berita buruknya adalah.. Sungmin mengetahui siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya."

Victoria berpikir. "Kau benar juga. Tapi biarlah, itu urusan mereka. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang." Victoria menarik lengan Changmin untuk pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

_**KyuMin**_ sudah resmi menjadi **sepasang kekasih**. Yeyy! Dan tidak di pungkiri nanti ff ini bakal naik rate setelah KyuMin nikah. Ocee~

Maaf kalau banyak **typo** dan kata-kata yang gk banget. Aku lagi **bad mood** bener gk bisa nulis dengan baik. Semoga kalian suka sama chap ini ya..

Masalah si seulgi itu jangan di pikirin, dia cuma **selingan** aja. Biar nambah **konflik** aja. Udh gitu aja.. :)

**Review** lagi?

**Typo bertebaran**.. _Sorry_

_**Kang Dong Jae**_


	10. Chapter 9

Tidak ada hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi Kyuhyun saat ini. Rasa cintanya terbalaskan dan di terima oleh Sungmin, kekasih hatinya. Untuk sekarang ia ingin fokus membahagiakan Sungminnya sampai ia berhasil menikahi Sungmin. Tanpa peduli dengan kebohongannya yang bisa saja berakibat fatal bagi hubungan mereka. Kyuhyun tidak mau memikirkannya dulu.

Setelah berminggu-minggu lamanya mereka bersama, menjalin sebuah hubungan kekasih. Sekarang kaki Sungmin juga sudah sembuh total, tidak ada hal yang serius lagi pada pergelangan kakinya. Membuat gadis manis itu tersenyum senang, karena bisa kembali bekerja dan tidak memakan gaji buta.

Dan sekarang keduanya tengah berkencan. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun yang merencanakannya, mengajak Sungmin untuk bermain di taman. Ingin berdua duduk menghirup udara segar di pagi hari.

"Kau senang?" tanya Kyuhyun mengutarakan pertanyaannya.

Sungmin mengangguk seraya tersenyum, menatap kesekelilingnya dengan wajah bersinar. Banyak sekali anak-anak kecil yang bermain di sana. "Ya, sangat menyenangkan melihat anak-anak kecil di sana tengah bermain." Jawabnya.

Kyuhyun tidak ikut menatap anak-anak kecil di sana. Namun pandangannya terus tertuju pada wajah Sungmin. Sampai gadis itu menyadarinya dan menoleh. "Kenapa kau?" tanyanya heran dengan alis terangkat.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Hanya memandang wajahmu saja, lebih menyejukkan." Ujarnya serius.

Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya. Aneh sekali jawaban Kyuhyun itu, menurutnya. "Sudah, berhenti menjadi pria yang suka menggombal. Tidak romantis sekali." Ejeknya seraya mulai berdiri untuk menghampiri anak-anak kecil tadi.

Kyuhyun kemudian ikut terkekeh. Ya, dia memang bukan pria yang romantis. "Sungmin! Tunggu aku." Serunya ikut.

**..**

**Real Love**

**.**

**By **_**Kang Dong Jae**_

**.**

**Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**.**

**GS! Typo! EYD berantakan, Alur membosankan, Pasaran.**

**.**

**DLDR! Please**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

Setelah beberapa jam berada di taman, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk jalan-jalan di tepi danau yang tenang. Menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup sedang. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan, tersenyum menikmati indahnya kebersamaan mereka.

"Apa tidak masalah kalau kau keluar terlalu lama? Nanti majikanmu marah." Ujar Sungmin takut.

"Jangan pikirkan itu, majikanku tidak akan marah." Jawab Kyuhyun. 'Karena aku sendiri majikannya.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Nanti gajimu berkurang lagi."

"Kenapa? Kau takut kalau aku tidak bisa memberimu nafkah nanti?" canda Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar.

"Tsk! Siapa juga yang mau menikah denganmu." Cerca Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan. "Kau itu harus menikah denganku. Hubungan kita semakin baik. Tidak ada kata tidak untuk tak mencapai pernikahan."

"Sangat _absurd_." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terbengong mendengarnya. Apa yang barusan ia ucapkan? Kata-kata aneh? "Bodoh kau Cho! Bicara saja kau tidak becus. Tsk!" Umpatnya pada diri sendiri. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin yang perlahan menjauh itu, ia merasa punggung itu hangat sekali. Dan ia ingin memeluknya sekarang.

**GREB**!

"Oh! Kyuhyun-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Sungmin kaget mendapati pelukan erat Kyuhyun di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hanya ingin memelukmu. Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Kita kan selalu bertemu. Kau ini aneh sekali." Sahut Sungmin tanpa berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun yang mengekangnya.

"Bagiku itu semua tidak cukup. Aku perlu melihatmu setiap saat, ketika aku bangun, ketika aku bekerja, ketika aku makan, ketika aku bersantai dan ketika aku ingin tidur denganmu."

"Ya! Mesum sekali."

"Aku ingin kita menikah saja, bagaimana?" rayu Kyuhyun seraya mengecup kepala belakang Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak bisa, kau tahu kan kalau aku belum siap untuk berkomitmen." Suaranya mulai merendah.

"Aku akan tetap menunggu sampai kau siap." Sela Kyuhyun serius.

"Sungguh?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

"Jangan ragukan soal cintaku yang sangat besar padamu."

"Ya, aku sedikit meragukannya."

"Tidak boleh. Kau sudah berjanji untuk percaya."

Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya, Kyuhyun begitu mendesak namun sangat lucu di pendengarannya. "Kau sedang memaksaku atau menekanku?" tanyanya.

"Pertanyaan apa itu?"

"Jawab saja." Desak Sungmin.

"Aku.. Mencintaimu dengan segala kekuranganku. Puas?"

"Bukan itu yang aku ingin dengar!"

"Lalu apa, sayang?"

"Ish!"

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat rengekan Sungmin. "Kau manis sekali, eoh? Sangat manis." Goda Kyuhyun.

"Diamlah, aku kesal padamu." Gerutu Sungmin.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia mulai menggelitiki pinggang Sungmin, membuat gadisnya itu tertawa.

"Kyu! Cukup, eoh!" Sungmin langsung membalikan badanya dan bertatap langsung dengan mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya penuh pujaan. "Kenapa?" lirihnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, pria itu justru mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sungmin, mengulum dan mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap punggung Sungmin pelan, jemarinya kemudian naik dan menekan tengkuk Sungmin agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Kyuhyun sangat bahagia sekali, bukankah hal seperti ini yang ia inginkan? Sungmin menjadi kekasihnya dan mereka bercumbu.

Selang beberapa menit keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Nafas yang hangat menerpa di tengah dinginnya angin. Sungmin tersenyum kemudian, tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa begitu berbeda.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mencolek hidung Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah, aku merasa.. Bahagia."

Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengarnya. Benarkah Sungmin bahagia bersamanya? "Sungguh?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Huum~ tidak percaya yasudah." Cuek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa senang, kemudian memeluk Sungmin erat lagi. "Kau tidak tahu ya? Aku lebih bahagia lagi."

Sungmin tersenyum di tengah dekapan hangat itu. Ia membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin, pipi dan terakhir di bibirnya. Mereka berdua sudah berada di halaman mansion Shim. Kyuhyun mengantarkannya pulang.

Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun. "Bisakah kau tidak menciumku di bibir." Kesal Sungmin karena Kyuhyun seenaknya mencium bibirnya. Bagaimana kalau para pelayan lain melihatnya.

"Aku refleks, sayang." Bisik Kyuhyun yang ingin mengecup lagi bibir Sungmin.

"Ya ya ya! Berani sekali kau!" Changmin bersendekap dan mengintruksi kegiatan KyuMin.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal melihatnya. Ia memberikan deathglare pada Changmin, namun sahabatnya itu tidak peduli sama sekali. Seakan-akan ia sudah kebal dengan tatapan mematikan itu.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat mendengar seruan Changmin. "Oppa, kenapa kau di sini?" tanyanya gugub.

Changmin mendekat dan menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin. "Waktu kalian habis. Sungmin cepat masuk." Titahnya lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk pasrah. Ia melirik Kyuhyun dan tersenyum sebentar.

Setelah Sungmin melangkah pergi. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau, sudah semakin berani saja menciumnya. Ingat Kyu.."

"Aku tahu, lagipula aku akan segera menikahinya." Jawab Kyuhyun spontan.

Changmin memiringkan kepalanya. "Dan kau akan semakin bermasalah."

Kyuhyun melengos tak menanggapi ucapan Changmin yang pasti mengarah ke hal itu.

"Aku hanya takut Sungmin kecewa nanti." Lanjut Changmin sedih. "Dia sudah pernah kecewa."

"Aku akan berusaha membahagiakannya. Aku pergi." Kyuhyun langsung pergi dari sana. Tidak ingin lagi membahas masalah rumit itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin meneguk air putih sampai habis tak tersisa di gelasnya. Ia mengusap bibirnya pelan dan berhenti saat teringat ciuman tadi. "Dia membuatku berdebar." Gumamnya malu.

Sungmin kemudian mendudukan dirinya di kursi. Masih teringat jelas ucapan Kyuhyun yang ingin menikahinya. "Dia sangat agresif. Padahal baru beberapa minggu menjadi kekasihnya."

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. Harus bagaimana dia sekarang, sudah terlanjur cinta pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga sering kali menyatakan cinta setiap mereka berdua bertemu. Apa Kyuhyun tidak lelah mengatakannya? Dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun mencintainya. Tapi tetap saja pria itu mengutarakan isi hatinya.

Sungmin sampai bingung sendiri.

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

Ryeowook kembali mengintip di belakang dinding dapur. Senyum tidak pernah pudar dari wajahnya saat melihat pria idamannya kembali datang ke mansion. Oh! Rasanya dia ingin sekali menghampiri dan langsung mencium pria pujaannya itu.

"Dia begitu tampan." Gumamnya. Tanpa tahu kalau Sungmin menatapnya aneh dari belakang.

"Andai saja dia jodohku."

"Woy!" Sungmin berbisik keras di telinga Ryeowook, membuat sahabatnya itu menjerit kaget.

"Ya! Eonni baboya!" Ryeowook menunjuk hidung Sungmin.

"Tsk! Melihatnya lagi? Hhh~" Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Ryeowook melengos dan kembali fokus melihat pujaan hatinya.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan dan segera berlalu dari sana menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya, baru saja ia pulang dan ingin mendengar suara Sungmin. Oh astaga! Sungmin membuatnya rindu.

_**FLIP**_!

_'Kyuhyun-ah..'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Hay, sayang."

_'Ada apa lagi?'_

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam. Membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hey.."

_'Tapi aku tidak merindukanmu.'_

"Mana bisa begitu, kau harus merindukanku."

_'Pemaksa sekali.'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ejekan Sungmin. "Aku ingin kesana lagi."

_'Tidak boleh, kau terlalu sering datang, Kyu. Apa kau tidak malu.'_

"Malu untuk apa? Pada siapa?"

_'Ya.. Pada majikanmu mungkin.'_

"Dia pasti mengerti kalau anak buahnya ini tengah jatuh cinta."

_'Terserah kau sajalah.'_

"Kau manis sekali kalau sedang marah. Aku ingin segera kesana dan menggodamu lebih banyak lagi."

_'Ya! Menyebalkan! Ya sudah, aku mau bekerja dulu. Bye~'_

_**FLIP**_

Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telfonnya secara sepihak, membuat Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku benar-benar merindukannya? Atau aku harus cepat-cepat menikahinya saja. Aish!" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya kasar. "Aku benar-benar menggilainya."

**TOK TOK**

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya. "Siapa!" Teriaknya.

"Tuan, ada nona seulgi ingin bertemu." Jawab salah satu maid dari luar.

Kyuhyun mendesah kasar. "Mau apa lagi gadis itu." Decaknya. Dan segera keluar menemui gadis penggagu, menurutnya.

**...**

Kyuhyun kembali mendesah kasar melihat Seulgi yang tengah duduk dengan tangisannya. "Kenapa kau kembali kesini? Sepertinya aku harus membatasi siapa saja yang boleh masuk ke mansionku." Ujarnya tajam.

Seulgi mengusap air matanya. Lalu berdiri dan memeluk Kyuhyun. "Hikss.. Tolong aku lagi. Hikss, jungmo dia menolak cintaku lagi. Aku harus bagaimana?" isaknya.

Kyuhyun berusaha mendorong bahu Seulgi. "Aku sudah tidak ada urusan dengan hal semacam itu. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan waktu itu, membantumu hanya satu kali saja."

"Aku mengerti! Tapi itu belum cukup, ayahku berniat menolongnya. Tapi imbalannya adalah Jungmo harus mau menikah denganku. Tapi dengan kasar pria itu menolaknya. Aku harus bagaimana?!"

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Kenapa Seulgi sangat merepotkan sekali. "Aku tidak bisa membantumu. Cepatlah pergi dari sini."

"Kyuhyun-ah! Aku mohon!"

"Keluar Kim Seulgi!"

Seulgi tampak kaget mendengar bentakan keras dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia menggeleng pelan dan segera berlari keluar dari mansion itu.

Kyuhyun mendesis pelan. Benar-benar merepotkan saja!

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

Sungmin tidak tahu kenapa saat ia membuka kedua matanya, ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya penuh harapan. Tapi Sungmin merasa pasti itu hanya sebuah ilusi belaka. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun berani masuk ke dalam kamarnya di malam hari kan? Apalagi ini sudah tengah malam. Suara dentingan jam di tengah ruangan menandakannya.

"Hey, bangunlah."

Sungmin mengeryitkan dahinya mendengar suara itu. Samar-samar ia melihat Kyuhyun ingin mengecup bibirnya. Dan ternyata ciuman itu sungguh nyata. Sungmin menahan nafas dan langsung tersadar. Gadis itu terbangun menatap kaget Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kyuhyun- Hmmpp."

Kyuhyun langsung membekap mulut Sungmin. Ini sudah malam, pasti suara keras Sungmin akan membangunkan orang-orang di dalam mansion.

"Tenanglah, jangan berteriak. Aku bukan hantu." Kekehnya seraya melepaskan bekapannya.

Sungmin menyentuh dadanya kuat. "Kau, kenapa bisa di sini? Kau menyelinap masuk?" tuduh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku lewat jendela kamarmu. Untuk kau tidur di kamar bagian bawah, kalau di atas aku harus memanjatnya." Ujarnya santai.

Sungmin terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. "Untuk apa, Kyu? Besok kita bisa bertemu kan?" selanya kesal.

Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah serius, ia menggenggam jemari tangan Sungmin lembut, menatap kedua mata gadisnya serius. "Aku serius soal menikah. Aku mencintaimu melebihi diriku sendiri."

"Tapi.."

"Aku tidak bisa kalau tidak melihatmu sedetik saja. Kita sudah menjalin hubungan selama satu bulan kan? Bukankah sudah cukup untuk perkenalan?"

Sungmin mendesah pelan, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Kau sangat nekad, kau membuatku bingung."

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin. "Apa aku perlu menyentuhmu malam ini, agar kita bisa menikah?"

Sungmin tampak terkejut mendengarnya. "Kau sudah gila, eoh!"

"Aku memang gila dan aku ingin kau menjadi istriku. Bukankah kita saling mencintai?" tatapan mata Kyuhyun begitu menghipnotis Sungmin. Membuat gadis itu terpana melihatnya dan mengangguk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tapi aku belum bisa, Kyu. Menikah itu hanya satu kali." Ujar Sungmin resah.

"Lalu apa yang harus di pikirkan. Kita berdua itu saling mencintai bukan?"

"Bukan hanya cinta. Tapi kita butuh kejujuran dalam hubungan kita."

**DEG**!

"Aku tidak ingin menikah dulu sebelum kita saling jujur satu sama lain."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Kejujuran? Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Apa ia harus jujur soal jati dirinya? Kalau dia adalah pria kaya raya yang mencintai gadis biasa seperti Sungmin? Haruskah? Tapi..

"Baiklah, kita akan saling jujur satu sama lain. Tapi.."

"Humm? Apa lagi?"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin. "Bolehkan aku menyentuhmu malam ini?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung tertawa. "Yaa, aku bercanda sayang. Maaf."

Sungmin memukul perut Kyuhyun. "Sudah sana pulang." Titahnya.

"Tapi aku ingin melihatmu tidur dulu. Tidurlah." Kyuhyun sedikit memohon.

Sungmin akhirnya mengalah. Kyuhyun tidak bisa di paksa ternyata. "Tapi kau jangan macam-macam."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku berjanji, tidurlah." Janjinya.

Sungmin mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan tertidur dalam keheningan malam.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin sudah terlelap, mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin. Ikut memejamkan kedua matanya. Kepalanya masih berputar berkipir bagaimana caranya supaya Sungmin mau menikah dengannya. Kyuhyun bersungguh-sungguh dalam hal berkomitmen. Tapi tidak untuk kejujuran, sangat sulit mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

Keesokan paginya. Sungmin di kejutkan oleh permintaan Victoria yang ingin berkunjung ke pesta sahabatnya. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi Sungmin tidak suka ikut pesta seperti itu.

"Kau harus mau, hanya malam ini saja. Besok aku sudah akan pergi ke paris. Yaaa." Victoria memeluk lengan Sungmin, mencoba membujuk gadis itu.

Sungmin melirik Changmin sebentar. Ingin menolaknya. "Tapi, eonni."

"Ikut saja, Min. Sekalian kau jaga Vic juga. Dia tengah hamil muda." Ujar Changmin.

"Apa eonni tengah mengidam?" tanya Sungmin.

Victoria mengerutkan dahinya. "Bisa jadi begitu. Ahh, ayolah." Bujuknya lagi.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan kakak ipar angkatnya ini. "Baiklah, terserah saja."

Victoria tersenyum senang. "Kau baik sekali, sayang. Terima kasih. Nanti malam aku akan meriasi wajahmu."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap keadaannya dari pantulan kaca. Cantik. Pujinya pada diri sendiri.

"Kau cantik sekali, minnie. Aku jadi iri melihatnya." Kekeh Victoria seraya mengelus pundak Sungmin.

"Eonni lebih cantik." Puji Sungmin balik.

Victoria tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kita sama-sama cantik." Tawanya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Apa Changmin oppa akan ikut?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, dia harus mempersiapkan pekerjaannya untuk berangkat ke paris besok siang. Dan hanya malam ini saja aku bisa pergi. Tidak apa kan?" tanyanya.

Sungmin tersenyum menanggapinya. "Tidak apa."

"Baiklah, kita harus cepat berangkat. Sebelum acara di mulai." Ujar Victoria menggandeng lengan Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin JOY**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan ketika sudah sampai memapaki lantai sang pemilik pesta. Banyak sekali orang di sana, berlalu-lalang dan saling bercengkrama.

"Kita kesana." Ajak Victoria.

Sungmin hanya mengikuti saja, toh dirinya juga tidak ada kepentingan di sini, hanya menemani Victoria saja.

Sungmin mengusap lengannya pelan. Udara di dalam juga lumayan sejuk. Tapi ada dingin juga. Victoria mulai berbincang dengan sahabatnya dan mengacuhkan Sungmin. Yah, beginilah akhirnya kalau dia ikut kakak ipar angkatnya itu.

"Aku menyesal." Gumamnya. Sungmin mengusap tenggorokannya yang mulai kering. Rasanya ingin minum saja. Kedua matanya meneliti setiap sudut ruangan dan menemukan sebuah meja yang berisi banyak minuman. Ia tahu persis apa saja minuman yang berwarna merah, orange dan kuning itu. Karena biasanya kalau Changmin membuat pesta akan menyediakan jus di atas meja. Sedangkan minuman seperti wine akan di sediakan sendiri.

"Sebaiknya aku minum saja." Ujarnya seraya mengambil satu gelas berwarna kuning yang ia yakini pasti jus lemon itu. Dalam sekali teguk Sungmin menghabiskan satu gelas minumnya. "Rasanya manis." Gumamnya pelan. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia merasakan tenggorokannya panas, sehingga membuatnya tersedak kuat. "Oh, apa ini. Tidak mungkin jus rasanya seperti ini." Ujarnya merasa aneh.

"Hhh~" Dan sekarang kepalanya mulai pusing. Bahkan memberat kuat, rasanya ingin pingsan saja. Tapi ia harus tahan, tidak boleh membuat malu diri sendiri dan juga Victoria. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, sudah tidak kuat lagi berdiri rasanya.

**GREB**

Sungmin terkejut saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan membawanya ke arah sofa belakang. Sungmin dengan kedua matanya yang mulai tertutup ingin melihat orang itu, tapi tidak bisa, pandangannya tidak jelas sama sekali.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu minum vodka itu?"

Apa? Vodka?

Sungmin tidak tahu apa itu vodka, tapi kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Kekasihku polos sekali, eoh? Tidurlah kalau kau tidak kuat." Bisik sosok itu seraya memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin ingin memberontak, namun tenaganya sudah habis terkuras. Dan pada akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

Ya, sosok itu adalah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Makasih atas reviewnya.. Makasih.. Makacih.. Dapat ciuman dariku, muachh.. XD #DihajarMasa Bugh! Bugh!

**Typo bertebaran**.. _Sorry_

_**Kang Dong Jae**_


	11. Chapter 10

**PIP**

**PIP**

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat ponselnya berbunyi. Segera saja ia mengambil ponselnya di dalam saku celana dan menjawab panggilan.

"Changmin?"

_'Nanti malam Sungmin akan pergi ke pesta bersama Vic.'_

Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya. "Untuk apa dia di ajak? Kau bisa menemaninya bukan?" ujarnya.

_'Tsk! Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen sebelum berangkat ke paris besok.'_

"Lalu?"

_'Vic sedang hamil, dia mungkin mengidam ingin mengajak Sungmin bersamanya.'_

"Aku mengerti maksudmu."

**FLIP**

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dan bergegas masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

...

Malam telah tiba. Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah sampai di pesta istri direktur hwang. Tidak sulit untuk mencarinya. Dia sekarang tengah berdiri di bagian paling kanan lurus dengan pintu masuk. Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya, menanti kedatangan Sungmin yang tak kunjung datang itu.

Sampai beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin datang bersama dengan Victoria. Senyum mengembang di wajah Kyuhyun, melihat penampilan Sungmin yang sangat cantik dan menawan. Tak ayal beberapa pasang mata pria menatap kagum pada kecantikan kekasihnya. Kyuhyun sedikit kesal akan hal itu, hanya Kyuhyun yang boleh melihat Sungmin dengan tatapan memuja seperti itu. Possesive!

Untuk sejenak Kyuhyun tidak akan menghampiri Sungmin. Bisa bahaya nanti kalau kekasihnya tahu dia berada di sini. Mau mencari alasan apa?

Kyuhyun dengan kedua matanya tajamnya tak pernah beralih untuk tak fokus dengan gerak-gerik Sungmin. Sampai gadis itu di tinggal sendiri oleh Victoria yang tengah bercanda dengan sahabatnya.

"Vic, kau benar-benar." Decaknya.

Kyuhyun kembali fokus dengan Sungmin. Gadisnya itu tampak menggaruk lehernya, apa Sungmin haus? Kyuhyun bahkan mencium aroma minuman berat di sini. Jangan-jangan tidak ada minuan ringan seperti jus atau sirup. Dan saat itu juga, ia melihat Sungmin mengambil gelas berisi cairan kuning emas. Itu vodka!

Bahkan Sungmin langsung meneguknya habis tanpa merasa aneh pada minuman berakohol tinggi itu. Kyuhyun masih berdiam di sana, kepalanya bergerak ke samping kanan dan kiri. Berharap tak ada yang menyadari bahwa Sungmin mungkin akan mabuk dan pingsan. Kyuhyun melangkah cepat menghampiri Sungmin dan pada saat itu juga Sungmin limbung.

Kyuhyun menangkapnya cepat. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu minum vodka itu?" tanyanya yang pasti tak akan mendapat jawaban dari Sungmin. Karena gadis itu sudah berada di ambang batas kesadarannya.

Kyuhyun segera memapahnya menuju sofa bagian belakang. Dan mendudukan dirinya dan Sungmin di sana. Kyuhyun mengusap surai rambut Sungmin dan tersenyum melihat gadisnya mabuk. "Kekasihku polos sekali, eoh? Tidurlah kalau kau tidak kuat." Bisiknya seraya memeluk tubuh Sungmin lembut.

Setelah merasakan deru nafas teratur dari mulut kekasihnya. Kyuhyun langsung memanggil anak buahnya untuk menyiapkan mobil. Mereka harus pulang malam ini juga. Mungkin besok pagi Sungmin akan mengalami mual yang hebat. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak ingin jauh dari Sungmin kalau seperti ini. Apa ia bawa saja Sungmin ke apartement pribadinya? Ya, sebaiknya begitu.

**..**

**Real Love**

**.**

**By **_**Kang Dong Jae**_

**.**

**Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**.**

**GS! Typo! EYD berantakan, Alur membosankan, Ide pasaran.**

**.**

**DLDR! Please**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

Setelah membaringkan Sungmin di atas ranjang apartement miliknya. Kyuhyun menarik selimut sampai menutupi dada Sungmin. Usapan lembut ia berikan di dahi dan pipi gadis itu, mengagumi setiap pahatan indah di hadapannya itu. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya sebelum menunduk dan mencium bibir Sungmin lama. Tangannya terangkat untuk menarik rahang Sungmin supaya mulut gadis itu sedikit terbuka. Kyuhyun mencumbunya begitu lembut dan penuh cinta. Seakan-akan bibir itu adalah benda yang sangat berharga dan bernilai tinggi. Takut untuk menyakitinya barang sedikitpun.

Sungmin menggeliat pelan saat rasa sesak memenuhi dadanya. Kyuhyun yang merasakan gerakan resah itu segera melepaskan cumbuannya dan tersenyum saat saliva keduanya saling bersambungan.

Kyuhyun mengusapnya sampai bersih. Kemudian mengecup dahi Sungmin lama. "Selamat malam, sayangku." Bisiknya. Lalu ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin. Memeluk dan mendekap kekasihnya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

...

Sungmin terbangun dengan kepala yang amat sangat pusing. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu benda berat yang menghantamnya kuat. Ia melenguh pelan dan menggeliat tak nyaman. Tanpa sadar, ia menyusupkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal, berharap kepalanya yang sakit sedikit mereda.

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin bergumam pelan mendengar suara rendah yang ia kenal. Berusaha untuk mengangkat kepalanya, namun ia tak bisa. Terlalu berat.

"Kau mabuk, biar kubantu untuk duduk." Kyuhyun menarik ketiak Sungmin supaya gadis itu bisa duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat dengannya. "Kyu? Kau.. Kenapa bisa di sini? Aku.. Di mana sekarang?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Tidak lama kemudian ia menyentuh perutnya dan mual.

Kyuhyun langsung saja menggendong tubuh lemah itu menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar itu. Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin dan menyangganya.

"Hoek! Hoek! Ugh~" Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. Perutnya terasa sakit sampai ke ulu hatinya. Astaga! Menyakitkan. Minuman apa yang sebenarnya ia minum semalam. Rasanya memang manis tapi begitu menyakitkan kemudian.

"Kau tidak apa, sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas. Pria itu kemudian membasuh wajah Sungmin, lalu membersihkannya dengan handuk bersih.

Sungmin mendesah pelan. "Mual dan pusing. Maaf, kalau aku merepotkanmu." Ujarnya lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Sudah sewajarnya aku menjagamu. Lebih baik kita kembali, aku sudah siapkan makanan pagi untukmu." Ajaknya dan kembali menggendong Sungmin ke kamar.

Setelah meletakkan Sungmin di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun mengambil nampan berisi makanan. "Kau harus makan nasi yang banyak. Ini ada tumis daging dan sayuran. Lalu kau harus minum susu."

Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya. "Kau bisa memasak?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Sebenarnya bukan aku yang memasak. Aku menyuruh tetangga sebelah." Ujarnya berbohong. Bukan tetangga yang memasak. Tapi Kyuhyun menelfon koki yang ada di mansionnya untuk membuat makanan sehat dan membawanya ke apartemen miliknya ini.

"Oh, terima kasih." Ujar Sungmin tulus. Gadis itu dengan perlahan menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya. Menguyahnya pelan sampai beberapa suap. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kamar. "Kyu."

"Hum?"

"Ini rumah siapa? Bagus sekali? Apa ini rumahmu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya sebentar. Kemudian tersenyum. "Ini apartemen milikku. Hasil.. Hasil tabunganku selama bekerja di keluarga Cho. Yah.. Lumayan untuk membeli rumah sendiri." Kekeh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam mendengarnya. Kyuhyun, bisa membeli rumah sebagus ini. Sungguh hebat sekali pria yang menjadi kekasihnya itu. "Berarti.. Bayaranmu sangat mahal di sana. Kau beruntung." Senyumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tuan Cho itu.. ya, dia begitu baik padaku." Kyuhyun berucap lagi, berbohong lagi.

"Kau pekerja keras. Jadi majikanmu membayarmu mahal. Itu bagus, Kyu." Puji Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya, aku sangat beruntung." Lirihnya.

Sungmin masih melanjutkan acara makannya yang sedikit terlambat. Karena ia bangun jam delapan pagi.

_**Ting Tong**_

Suara bel rumah berbunyi. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya heran, siapa yang berkunjung?

Sungmin berhenti makan. "Ada yang datang." Ujarnya.

"Aku keluar dulu." Kyuhyun segera beranjak, mengecup dahi Sungmin singkat sebelum keluar.

Kedua pipi Sungmin memerah karena perlakuan Kyuhyun. Si sentuhnya pelan pipi kanannya yang baru saja di cium Kyuhyun. Tapi..

"Eh? Tapi, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa tahu aku ada di pesta?" tanyanya heran. Akan ia tanyakan nanti pada Kyuhyun soal ini.

**.**

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan pelan guna melihat siapa yang bertamu pagi ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Changmin menaik-naikan alisnya saat sudah berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Bersamaan dengan itu Victoria juga berada di samping Changmin.

Kyuhyun memandang datar dua pasangan itu. "Kalian? Untuk kesini?" tanyanya.

"Sungmin ada di sini bukan?" tanya Victoria cemas.

Kyuhyun beralih menutup pintu rumahnya. "Dia sedang makan. Tadi pagi sempat muntah-muntah." Ujarnya datar. Tatapan matanya beralih pada Victoria tajam. "Kau, tidak seharusnya membuatnya berdiri sendiri dan berakhir seperti itu. Benar-benar." Desisnya marah.

Victoria mendesah pelan. "Maaf, aku memang sedikit mengacuhkan Sungmin saat sahabatku berbicara padaku. Di mana dia sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

Changmin mengangguk. "Kami ingin bertemu dengannya untuk mengatakan kalau kami akan berangkat ke paris hari ini."

Kyuhyun bersendekap. "Nanti akan ku sampaikan." Jawabnya kembali datar.

"Tsk! Cho Kyuhyun." Cerca Changmin.

"Aku masih marah pada kalian karena masalah ini." Ujarnya sedikit meninggi.

"_Possesive_ sekali." Ejek Victoria.

"Ya, mungkin kalau dia berhasil menikahi Sungmin. Kita tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin sedikitpun." Lanjut Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam kedua sahabatnya itu. "Baiklah, kalian boleh masuk. Tapi ingat, jangan bicara macam-macam. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau rumah ini hasil jerih payahku bekerja pada Cho." Kyuhyun berucap tegas dan membiarkan keduanya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Changmin dan Victoria terkekeh. "Bahkan, dia rela berbohong demi Sungmin."

"Padahal, Kyuhyun adalah pria yang menjunjung kejujuran."

"Menakjubkan."

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin turun dari tangga dengan pelan. Tubuhnya yang masih lemas dan kepalanya yang masih sedikit pusing itu, di bantu oleh Kyuhyun untuk turun.

"Oppa! Eonni!" Sungmin tampak kaget melihat kedua kakaknya datang ke apartemen Kyuhyun. "Kalian.."

Changmin tersenyum, begitu juga Victoria.

"Sayang, kami ke sini untuk mengatakan padamu kalau nanti siang akan berangkat ke paris." Ujar Changmin pelan.

Sungmin balas tersenyum. "Ya, kalian harus jaga kesehatan di sana."

"Sungmin, maafkan aku soal tadi malam." Ujar Victoria menyesal.

Sungmin beralih menatap Victoria. "Tidak apa, eonni. Tadi malam aku yang ceroboh karena sembarangan meminum minuman itu."

Victoria tersenyum. "Lain kali kau harus mencium baunya."

"Aku tidak bisa membedakannya." Desah Sungmin pelan.

"Ah, ya sudah tidak apa. Minnie, karena kami akan ke paris selama satu bulan penuh. Sebaiknya kau tinggal di apartemen Kyuhyun untuk sementara waktu." Ucap Changmin begitu tepat.

"Benar, kalau perlu kalian cepat menikah saja." Goda Victoria dengan kekehan kecilnya.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi diam mendengar perbincangan itu. Mulai mengulas senyum seringai.

"Menikah? Tinggal di sini? Tapi.." Sungmin tampak ragu sekaligus kaget mendengarnya.

"Atau.. Kalian menikah di paris saja." Lanjut Changmin.

"Oppa! Berhenti bicara soal pernikahan. Aku belum mau menikah." Sela Sungmin mulai kesal.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarnya.

Sedangkan Changmin dan Victoria saling memandang.

Sungmin yang melihat semuanya terdiam mulai mengeryit aneh. "Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung, mulai kaku.

"Ah, ya! Sebaiknya kami segera bersiap-siap." Changmin berdiri, diikuti oleh Victoria.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga ikut berdiri.

"Oppa, pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu dan oppa percayakan Kyuhyun untuk menjagamu. Tetap tinggal di sini, mengerti." Ujarnya serius. Ia memeluk Sungmin lembut dan menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya itu.

Sungmin mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Changmin. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya merasa tidak suka dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sangat risih melihat Sungmin di sentuh orang orang lain. Meskipun itu Changmin sekalipun.

"Aku ingin mengantar. Bolehkah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu, sayang. Kau masih pusing kan?" ujar Changmin menolak.

Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Changmin mengusap kedua pipi Sungmin. Victoria juga memeluknya erat.

Sungmin mengantar kedua kakaknya itu keluar rumah. "Hati-hati." Ujarnya pelan.

Setelah tak lagi melihat mobil Changmin lagi. Sungmin menunduk pelan.

"Hey, kau tampak sedih." Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang dan mengecup bahu Sungmin lembut dan lama.

"Selama satu bulan tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka. Tentu saja aku sedih." Lirihnya pelan. Kemudian ia merasakan kalau Kyuhyun terus menciumi bahunya, bahkan beralih ke leher dan tengkuknya. "Ish! Kyu, hentikan. Jangan seperti ini. Kita belum menikah." Ujarnya seraya melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Kyuhyun. Tapi pria itu dengan kuat menahannya.

"Makanya, kita menikah saja." Bujuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Menikah itu pilihan. Kau yakin memilihku sebagai istrimu?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, apa yakin akan menerimaku sebagai suamimu nanti?" tanyanya balik.

"Kenapa malah bertanya balik." Kesal Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun.

"Jawab saja." Desak Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. "Jujur, aku akan menerimamu. Karena aku juga mencintaimu. Kau pria baik dan penyanyang. Dan kau.. Membuatku selalu tersenyum ketika membayangkanmu." Terdengar kekehan dari mulutnya sendiri. "Apa kata-kataku begitu jujur? Aku malu sekali." Ujarnya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya kecil.

Dan Sungmin tidak pernah tahu, di balik tubuhnya Kyuhyun sangat senang mendengarnya. Bukankah ini suatu pertanda bahwa Sungmin mau menikah denganya. Sungmin juga mengatakan kalau dirinya begitu baik, bahkan gadis itu juga sangat mencintainya. Oh, astaga! Dadanya semakin membuncah kuat.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun yang tengah melambung tinggi itu.

"Ya?"

"Heuh~ kau diam saja. Kau semakin membuatku malu setelah mengutarakan isi hatiku." Kesalnya seraya menekuk wajahnya.

"Hey, maafkan aku, sayang. Kalau begitu, sekarang giliranku." Kyuhyun mengetatkan pelukannya. "Aku.. Tidak akan pernah menyesal memilihmu sebagai istriku. Karena aku mencintaimu, kau satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membuatku tersenyum setiap saat. Kau begitu mempesona."

"Katakan kalau itu benar."

"Apa maksudmu? Itu benar."

"Kau seperti.. Menggombal."

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi. "Menggombal? Apa aku kurang romantis? Jadi kau menunduhku tengah menggombalimu?"

Sungmin ikut tertawa. "Bisa begitu."

"Dasar." Kyuhyun mengangkatnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah lagi.

**.**

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

**.**

**BRUK**!

"Ya!" Sungmin berteriak kaget saat Kyuhyun menjatuhkannya di atas ranjang bersamaan dengan pria itu menindihnya.

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin dan tersenyum saat melihat pipi itu mulai memerah. "Kau merona? Manis sekali."

Sungmin gelabakan. Ia berusaha untuk menetralkan deru nafasnya yang memburu. "Kau tidak berniat untuk menyentuhku kan?" tuduh Sungmin.

"Humm, kalau menyentuhmu bisa membuatku memilikimu. Maka aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat."

"Tsk! Mesum menyingkirlah." Dengan kuat Sungmin mendorong pundak Kyuhyun, membuat pria itu berbaring di sampingnya. "Jangan gila." Ujar Sungmin tak tenang.

"Aku memang gila. Gila karena mencintaimu." Jawab Kyuhyun sungguhan. Pria itu berbaring miring dan menempatkan kepala Sungmin untuk rebahan di lengannya. "Kalau kita menikah, akan sangat bebas melakukan hal-hal mesum. Berciuman, bercumbu dan..."

"Sstt!" Sungmin membekab mulut Kyuhyun. "Diam." Titahnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum menatap mata Kyuhyun. "Apa.. Kalau kita menikah, kau akan serius denganku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk serius.

Sungmin sebenarnya tak yakin dengan keputusannya. "Baiklah, aku menerima lamaranmu."

**DEG**!

Bukan lamaran yang romantis. Tapi lamaran yang di berikan dan di terima dengan cara yang aneh. Tidak ada kesan romantis, tidak ada cincin, tidak ada tempat untuk menyatakannya.

Semua berlangsung dadakan.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Yeyy! Married!

Makasih atas reviewnya. Review lagi maukan? #KedipKedip :D

**Typo berantakan**.. _Sorry_

**Kang Dong Jae **


	12. Chapter 11

Kyuhyun menatap kedua bola mata Sungmin dengan tatapan serius dan penuh kebahagiaan. Benarkah ini? Atau hanya khayalannya semata kalau Sungmin menerimanya?

"Aku sudah memutuskan dengan hatiku dan keyakinanku padamu. Menikah denganmu dan menjadi istrimu." Lanjut Sungmin dengan suara rendah. Ia beranjak untuk duduk di tepi ranjang dan meremas lembut kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian, senyum kebahagiaan. Kyuhyun ikut duduk di tepi ranjang dan menarik bahu Sungmin untuk menatapnya lagi. "Tatap aku dan katakan sekali lagi." Ujarnya pelan.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak sebelum menghela nafas gugub. "Ya, aku menerima lamaranmu ini. Dan kita menikah."

_**GREB**_!

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sungmin. "Sungguh? Kau menerimaku?"

Sungmin mengangguk cepat. Membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan mengusapkan jemarinya di sana.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia di sisiku."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dan aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu."

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Ya, semoga saja keputusannya ini akan membuat hidupnya berubah menjadi lebih baik bersama Kyuhyun, pria yang ia cintai, pria yang berhasil mengisi hatinya yang sempat kosong.

"Terima kasih."

**..**

**Real Love**

**.**

**By **_**Kang Dong Jae**_

**.**

**Romance, Drama, Hurt(?)**

**.**

**GS! Typo! EYD berantakan, Alur membosankan, Ide pasaran. **

**.**

**DLDR! Please**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**Happy Reading JOYer's**

**..**

Setelah beberapa hari lamaran tak romantis itu terjadi. Kyuhyun sibuk mengurus dan mengintruksi bawahannya untuk menyiapkan dekorasi pernikahan yang sederhana, supaya tidak membuat Sungmin curiga nanti. Dan intruksi itu di lakukan secara diam-diam.

Dan sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah berada di sebuah butik milik keluarga Cho. Kyuhyun bilang kalau keluarga Cho sangat senang mendengar dirinya akan segera menikah, meskipun tidak dapat hadir nanti di pesta pernikahan. Tuan Cho bahkan memberikan sebuah dekorasi pernikahan dan juga memberikan kebebasan untuk Sungmin memilih gaun pengantin.

"Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?" ujar Sungmin pelan, ia menatap ragu pada butik besar itu.

Kyuhyun merengkuh pundak Sungmin. "Lebih cepat lebih baik." Bisiknya.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah sekarang. "Apa kita akan mencoba baju pengantin?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu, kau bisa memilih gaun yang kau suka." Senyumnya seraya menggiring Sungmin memasuki butik.

Di dalam sana, beberapa pegawai yang memang sudah di perintahkan oleh Kyuhyun langsung mendekat dan tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat datang Tuan dan Nyonya." Sapa pegawai itu ramah.

Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah isyarat lewat matanya yang tajam. Seakan mengerti maksud majikannya, pegawai itu membimbing Sungmin untuk ikut ke bilik gaun wanita.

Sungmin hanya bisa diam mengikuti, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya memilih dan mencoba gaun pengantin.

"Silahkan, nona. Pilih yang anda suka, saya akan menemani di sini." Ujar pegawai itu sopan.

Sungmin tampak melihat-lihat gaun pengantin yang begitu banyak terpajang di sana. Sampai bingung menentukan yang mana, apa ia harus meminta pendapat Kyuhyun dulu?

"Aku bingung, apa kau bisa memilihkan satu untukku?" tanya Sungmin.

Pegawai wanita itu mengangguk dan mencoba memilihkan gaun terbaik butik keluarga Cho. Ada dua pilihan yang di hadapkan pada Sungmin. Dua-duanya gaun yang sangat mewah dan elegan, begitu cantik dan menawan.

"Bagus sekali." Puji Sungmin senang. Ia mencoba menyentuh gaun cantik itu. Senyum semakin mengembang di wajahnya, ia suka gaun yang ia sentuh ini. Gaun yang begitu cantik. "Aku suka. Aku suka gaun ini." Ujarnya.

Pegawai wanita itu ikut tersenyum melihatnya. "Apa anda ingin mencobanya, nona?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Bolehkah?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja boleh." Jawab pegawai wanita itu ramah.

Kemudian Sungmin memasuki sebuah bilik untuk berganti baju dengan gaun.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. "Kau tampan." Ujarnya memuji diri sendiri.

Kyuhyun sekarang sudah memakai tuxedo berwarna putih dan celana hitam. Sangat serasi dan pas di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menata rambutnya lagi dan berjalan menuju sofa guna menunggu Sungmin selesai memilih baju.

Tidak lama kemudian, pegawai wanita yang membantu Sungmin mulai bersuara dan memberi intruksi pada Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah pelan memasuki bilik itu dan melihat ke arah yang di tutupi oleh gorden.

**SRET**..

Seakan melihat pemandangan yang teramat sangat indah, kelopak mata Kyuhyun tak berkedip untuk beberapa detik. Senyumnya terukir cerah saat melihat Sungmin, calon istrinya yang begitu cantik dan mempesona.

Sungmin sendiri, ia menunduk malu dan mengulum bibirnya saat di tatap sebegitu intens oleh Kyuhyun.

"Cantik." Puji Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Pria itu berjalan mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Sungmin menerima uluran tangan itu, Kyuhyun langsung menyentuh pinggang Sungmin dan mengecup bibir calon istrinya itu. "Indah.. Sangat indah." Pujinya tak henti-henti.

"Jangan membuatku gugub." Bisik Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. "Aku sampai tidak berkedip melihatnya." Ujarnya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

"Kedua pasangan di mohon untuk memasuki ruangan. Kami akan memotret kalian." Ujar salah seorang wanita.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk. Bedanya, kalau Sungmin beralih menatap wanita yang sepertinya fotografer itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun lebih memilih menatap wajah Sungmin.

"Kita kesana." Ujar Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Apa kita akan melakukan sesi foto pra wedding?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya, kita harus terlihat mesra nanti." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit menggoda Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesi pra wedding pertama di awali dengan Kyuhyun yang memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bilang kalau gaya seperti ini akan lebih mesra. Pria yang memeluk wanitanya dari belakang.

_Jepret_!

Kyuhyun mengecup lama bahu terbuka Sungmin sebelum berganti pose.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin menggeram marah.

"Kenapa, sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Masih ada banyak orang." Gerutunya. "Kau main kecup saja."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Kemudian pose berganti dengan keduanya saling berhadapan dan seperti akan saling berciuman. Kedua telapak tangan Sungmin yang bertengger di dada Kyuhyun, sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh punggung Sungmin.

_Jepret_!

**CUP**!

Sungmin terkesiap saat dengan kilatnya Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya.

"Kyuhyun!"

"_Kiss me_." Kyuhyun mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

Sungmin mendengus pelan, tapi kemudian tersenyum.

Pose selanjutnya Kyuhyun berbaring di paha Sungmin dengan mesra, sedangkan Sungmin ia mengusap-usap kepala Kyuhyun.

_Jepret_!

"Aku mencintaimu.." Bisik Kyuhyun tulus.

Sungmin tersenyum haru mendengarnya. "Aku juga.. Mencintaimu."

Sesi pemotretan berlangsung sampai lebih dari satu jam. Setelah berakhir, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk makan siang di sebuah cafe yang letaknya dekat dengan butik. Dan tak lain tak bukan cafe itu juga milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah menarik kursi untuk Sungmin duduki.

"Terserah kau saja." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti dan beranjak menuju kasir.

Sungmin menatap kesekeliling ruangan. Tampak beberapa pasang sedang makan bersama juga, ia ikut tersenyum lembut karena dirinya juga seperti itu bersama Kyuhyun. Bahagia sekali ketika menemukan kekasih sejati kita.

Kedua mata cantik itu terus meneliti dan sampai pada akhirnya ia bertemu pandang dengan seorang pria yang tengah menatapnya intens. Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat, mencoba itu melihat kebelakang, mungkin saja bukan dirinya yang di lihat seperti itu. Namun ketika ia kembali berbalik untuk melihat pria tadi, pria itu menghilang bagai di telan bumi. Siapa pria itu? Pikirnya takut.

"Hey, kau melamun sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum. Ia juga membawa nampan berisi makanan.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku hanya lapar saja."

"Aku sudah memesan steak untukmu, makanlah." Kyuhyun memberikannya untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia masih terbayang dengan tatapan pria tadi. Kenapa tatapannya begitu tajam dan seakan-akan ingin membunuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang keduanya sudah sampai di rumah. Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin, tapi Sungmin masih terus diam sejak tadi. Membuat Kyuhyun bingung dan cemas sekaligus.

"Kau kenapa? Sejak tadi melamun dan gelisah." Ujar Kyuhyun. Pria itu menangkup wajah Sungmin. "Kau pucat, apa kau sakit? Kau pusing?" Kyuhyun menyentuh dahi dan leher Sungmin khawatir.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Bukan itu, Kyu." Selanya.

"Lalu kenapa? Katakan padaku? Apa sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanyanya lagi, menunggu jawaban Sungmin.

Sungmin tampak ragu mengatakannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun takut. "Tadi.. Tadi saat kau memesan makanan. Aku tidak sengaja melihat seorang pria yang memakai jas, tengah meminum coffe sepertinya. Tetapi dia menatapku.. Intens. Aku tidak kenal dia, sungguh." Pancaran kedua bola mata Sungmin tampak sekali resah.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa ada seseorang yang mencoba mengikuti Sungmin? Atau hal lain. Kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum menenangkan. "Sebaiknya kau tidur. Aku pastikan tidak akan terjadi apapun padamu." Tenangnya.

Sungmin mengangguk, percaya akan ucapan Kyuhyun. Setelah itu ia beranjak naik ke atas untuk istirahat.

Setelah kepergian Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

Beberapa hari sebelum acara pernikahan berlangsung. Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk tetap berada di rumah, menenangkan pikiran karena pernikahan akan di laksanakan besok pagi.

Malam ini, Sungmin duduk dan menonton tv sendirian. Kyuhyun belum pulang karena masih banyak pekerjaan di rumah Tuan Cho.

**PIP**

**PIP**

_FLIP_

"Ryeowookie~" Seru Sungmin senang saat sahabatnya itu menelfonnya.

_'Eonni~ aku tak menyangka kau tahan tinggal di apartement supir itu.' _

"Sstt, namanya Kyuhyun. Jangan bicara seperti itu."

_'Ya! Ya! Aku mengerti. Tapi aku sangat senang akhirnya kau jadi menikah dengan Kyuhyun itu. Selamat!'_

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Besok kau harus tampil cantik."

_'Pasti. Apa kau tahu selama kau pergi ke apartement Kyuhyun, aku sudah berkenalan dengan pria itu.' _

"Eoh? Benarkah? Wah, siapa namanya?"

_'Yesung. Dan kau tahu, ternyata selain menjadi teman bisnis tuan Changmin, dia juga menjadi teman bisnis tuan Cho.'_

Sungmin mengangguk. "Oh~"

_'Eonni, aku senang sekali. Aku berharap dia segera menyatakan cintanya padaku.'_

"Eh? Memang.. Dia menyukaimu?" gurau Sungmin seraya terkekeh.

_'Tsk! Aku tahu dari padangan matanya yang memancarkan cinta padaku.'_

"Oh yaa.."

_'Ya.. Ya dan ya. Sudah aku tutup dulu, aku ingin menelfonnya.'_

"Aku mengerti."

_FLIP_

Sungmin tersenyum lembut setelah menutup line telfonnya. Ya, Ryeowook sudah mendapatkan pangeran tampanya. Dan ia juga sudah mendapatkan cinta sejatinya.

"Sungmin.." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi kanan Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Sungmin berjengit kaget dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, kau mengagetkanku saja."

Kyuhyun terkikik kecil. "Maaf, aku memang sengaja." Ujarnya. Kemudian ia duduk di samping Sungmin dan mematikan tv.

"Kenapa di matikan?" tanyanya bingung.

Kyuhyun menarik wajah Sungmin. "Besok, kita akan memulai kehidupan baru. Berdua, saling mencintai lalu mempunyai seorang bayi." Senyumnya begitu tulus.

Sungmin ikut tersenyum.

"Aku berharap kau tidak menyesal."

"Menyesal? Untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Ya, aku hanya takut kalau kau menyesal." Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk.

Sungmin mendesah pelan. Jemarinya balik mengusap pipi Kyuhyun. "Tidak akan ada kata menyesal. Karena aku juga mencintaimu."

"Terima kasih." Kyuhyun tersenyum haru. "Oh, ya. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Besok adalah hari kita."

Sungmin mengangguk. Namun ia kembali teringat sesuatu. "Kyu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak menelfon Changmin oppa?"

Kyuhyun mengusap jemari tangan Sungmin. "Nanti akan kuberitahu dia. Dia masih ada di paris, banyak pekerjaan. Akan sulit menghubunginya."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Baiklah. Mungkin kita akan menikah tanpa wali."

"Tidak apa, kita akan menikah di hadapan tuhan saja."

"Aku tidak tahu harus memikirkan apalagi."

"Kita pasti bisa."

"Aku akan mencoba percaya diri."

"Baguslah."

**.**

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau hari ini akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Kyuhyun akan menjadi suaminya.

"Kau bahagia, eonni?" tanya Ryeowook lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Sangat."

Ryeowook ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau pasti akan bahagia hidup bersama Kyuhyun."

"Semoga, doakan saja kami." Jawab Sungmin.

"Pasti."

"Wookie."

"Ah?"

Sungmin tersenyum dalam diam. "Apa pangeranmu itu berada di sini juga?"

Ryeowook tampak terkejut, kemudian tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya tidak."

"Ya, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin melihat pangeranmu itu." Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

"Nanti akan kuperkenalkan padamu. Ok!"

"Ok!"

**...**

Di lain tempat, Kyuhyun menyuruh para anak buahnya untuk segera memulai acara ini. Meskipun hanya di saksikan para bawahannya saja, tapi Kyuhyun percaya pernikahan mereka pasti akan berjalan lancar di hadapan Tuhan.

"Tuan." Salah satu pengawal Kyuhyun mendekat dan berbisik. Seperti memberitahu suatu rahasia.

Kyuhyun merespone dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal dan rahangnya mengeras. "Tetap awasi dia." Titahnya. Setelah pegawalnya itu mengangguk dan pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Pria itu mengumpat pelan, berani sekali orang itu mencoba mengganggu Sungminnya. Lihat saja nanti! Apa dia tidak tahu bagaimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun marah? yang dengan berani mengusik miliknya.

**...**

_**Teng! Teng!**_

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tegap di atas sana, menanti kedatangan Sungmin yang akan segera datang. Tidak lama kemudian Sungmin datang dengan begitu cantiknya, memakai gaun yang di pilih kemarin. Sungguh, gadis itu begitu cantik dan menawan hati.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan di sambut baik oleh Sungmin. Keduanya saling berhadapan dan tersenyum haru. Meskipun menikah dengan cara seperti ini, mereka berdua sangat bahagia. Cara sederhana dan dalam sebuah kebohongan Kyuhyun.

"Kita akan memulai acara pernyatuan dua pasangan kekasih dalam sebuah pernikahan."

Degub jantung Sungmin serasa berdetak kuat. Begitupula dengan Kyuhyun. Mengucapkan janji sehidup semati secara sakral di hadapan Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara pernikahan itu selesai. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kembali ke apartemen pribadi Kyuhyun yang mewah itu. Berdua bersama setelah menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tuxedo yang ia pakai, kemudian beralih membuka dasi serta kemejanya. Sehingga ia hanya memakai pakaian dalam dan celana panjang yang masih di pakai. Kemudian ia mendekati Sungmin yang berusaha melepas gaunnya yang besar itu.

"Perlu bantuan, sayang?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Bisakah kau menarik resleting gaunku? Aku ingin ganti baju." Ujarnya memohon.

Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun melakukannya. Bahkan tanpa di rusuhpun, ia juga akan membuka seluruh kain yang melekat di tubuh Sungmin. Senyum tercetak di bibir Kyuhyun.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Kyuhyun menarik ke bawah resleting bahu Sungmin, seakan-akan menikmatinya. Jemari tangan Kyuhyun menarik kebawah gaun itu sampai pada akhirnya Sungmin menahannya.

"Mau apa?" tanya Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap wajah Sungmin. "Tentu saja membuka gaunmu. Apa kau.."

Sungmin menahan malu, pipinya mulai memerah. "Apa harus sekarang?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin. "Aku ingin sekarang, ingin segera memilikimu. Tapi kalau kau masih belum siap, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap." Ujarnya begitu tulus.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. Bukankah Kyuhyun itu suami yang baik, bisa mengerti istrinya yang tengah ragu. Tapi..

"Kau boleh.. menyentuhku sekarang." Ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Cepat ganti baju dan istirahat, karena nanti malam kita akan mengadapan pesta." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin lama.

Namun Sungmin segera menahan lengan Kyuhyun yang ingin beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku siap. Sekarang aku sudah siap." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

Kyuhyun terdiam untuk sesaat. Kemudian beralih memeluk Sungmin dan mengusap punggung telanjang istrinya itu. "Kalau kita melakukannya sekarang. Aku bisa pastikan, kita akan berhenti sore hari nanti."

Sungmin terkejut mendengarnya. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku ingin terus menyentuhmu dengan cintaku."

"Mesum."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya. "Benar? Kau yakin kita melakukannya sekarang?"

Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Kyuhyun. "Lakukanlah, aku istrimu sekarang."

Setelah mendapat kata setuju dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun dengan perlahan membaringkan istrinya dan menindihnya lembut. Kyuhyun dengan sigap menurunkan gaun Sungmin sampai tubuh polos istrinya terlihat dengan kedua mata telanjangnya. Hanya tersisa celana dalam gadis itu saja. Dan Kyuhyun berniat melepaskannya nanti, nanti setelah membangkitkan gairah Sungmin.

Satu kecupan Kyuhyun berikan di dahi Sungmin, kemudian turun ke pipi lalu hidung dan terakhir mengecup bibir ranum Sungmin. Menyesapnya dengan gerakan perlahan, tangannya tak tinggal diam untuk mengusap dan menekan tengkuk Sungmin. Memulai percintaan dengan ciuman bergairah.

Kedua lengan Sungmin merangkul leher Kyuhyun dan meminta suaminya itu untuk memeluknya. Kyuhyun mengerti isyarat itu dan memeluk Sungmin erat. Ciuman keduanya masih berlanjut sampai salah satu dari mereka terengah dan melepaskannya.

"Hhh~ sesak." Lirih Sungmin terengah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Pria itu beralih mengecup leher Sungmin seringan bulu, membuat Sungmin sedikit mendongak membiarkan Kyuhyun menjelajahi lehernya. Kecupan-kecupan itu kemudian berpindah menuju dada Sungmin. Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak saat kedua matanya berhadapan langsung dengan gundukan indah milik istrinya. Kyuhyun terpana dan berharap bisa menyentuh benda itu sesuka hati.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Terlalu indah." Pujinya membuat Sungmin langsung merona.

"Berhenti membuatku merasa aneh, Kyu." Sela Sungmin gugub.

"Aku sudah jujur padamu. Sekarang, apa aku boleh menyentuhnya?" tanyanya meminta ijin.

Sungmin beralih menangkup wajah Kyuhyun. "Sekarang statusku sudah berubah menjadi istrimu. Semua yang ada di tubuhku sangat berhak dan sah saat kau sentuh." Bisiknya meyakinkan.

"Kau begitu manis sayang saat mengucapkannya."

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. Pria itu dengan perlahan mengusap pelan bagian bawah payudara Sungmin. Kemudian memijatnya lembut, kedua mata mereka masih saling menatap satu sama lain. Sungmin menahan dirinya untuk tak mengeluarkan suara aneh di hadapan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun ia sangat menikmati wajah istrinya yang tengah menahan nikmat.

"Kau menahannya?" bisik Kyuhyun seraya mengecup ujung bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin tak sanggup lagi, ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan meremas pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri semakin terpana melihat raut wajah istrinya, remasannya perlahan berhenti dan beralih mengecup ujung nikmat itu.

"Hhhh.." Sungmin menggeliat pelan saat Kyuhyun semakin intens menggodanya. "Kyu.."

"Hmmm?"

"Ssshh.."

"Ya, aku suka suaramu, Min. Sangat suka, keluarkan suara indahmu itu." Kyuhyun mengulum puncak gairah itu lembut, berharap dengan perlakuannya yang manis ini, Sungmin akan cepat terangsang.

"Biar ku lihat." Kyuhyun menghentikan kecupannya dan beralih menyentuh pusat bawah sana. Merasakan kalau di bawah sana sudah sangat basah. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sayu. "Ternyata kau cepat sekali terangsang, Min." Godanya seraya tersenyum puas.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya suara desisan saja dari bibir Sungmin. Semakin membuat Kyuhyun yakin untuk menyentuh Sungmin sekarang juga.

"Sungmin-ah." Desah Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin sembari memposisikan dirinya di antara kedua paha Sungmin yang terbuka hanya untuknya. Dengan perlahan memasukan miliknya ke dalam sana yang terasa sangat sulit, namun Kyuhyun terus berusaha untuk tidak membuat Sungmin kesakitan. Sembari menciumi wajah berkeringat istrinya.

"Kau sudah menjadi milikku sekarang."

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

Setelah percintaan panas yang ternyata sampai beberapa kali, karena Kyuhyun belum puas kalau melakukannya satu kali. Sampai jarum jam menunjukan pukul dua siang, Sungmin tertidur pulas. Dan sepertinya malam nanti keduanya akan tampak lelah.

Sampai malam tiba, tepatnya pukul tujuh malam. Kyuhyun menggandeng Sungmin untuk ikut merayakan pesta pernikahan mereka. Masih dalam mode sederhana. Kyuhyun tetap tak ingin membuat Sungmin curiga.

"Kau boleh duduk kalau masih sakit, sayang." Kyuhyun mengusap kedua pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku juga ingin merayakan pesta kita. Aku baik-baik saja, Kyu."

"Tapi aku tahu pasti masih sakit di sana." Lanjutnya lagi dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kau yang menyentuhku dan kau yang merasa khawatir."

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin singkat, kemudian mengajaknya untuk berdansa.

Keduanya sangat menikmati pesta ini. Begitu meriah meskipun sederhana, yang terpenting bagi Sungmin adalah Kyuhyun bersamanya selalu, memperlakukannya dengan baik. Kyuhyun, pria yang ia cintai.

"Apa pesta ini menyenangkan untukmu?" tanya Kyuhyun di sela-sela tarian dansa mereka.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Humm.. Sangat."

"Karena?"

"Karena ada kau di sisiku." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian, tanpa sadar kedua matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Bukankah, ketika kita dengan tulus mencintai seseorang dan orang itupun juga tulus mencintai kita, maka hati kita akan luluh dan ingin meneteskan air mata.

"Aku berharap, pernikahan kita berjalan dengan baik sampai kita tua nanti." Bisik Sungmin pelan. Gadis itu mencium bibir Kyuhyun lebih dulu. "I Love You.."

Astaga! Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin terbang ke udara sekarang juga. Berteriak senang karena Sungmin mencintainya dan bahkan menciumnya.

"Kau ingin sesi penyatuan kita terulang nanti malam. Setelah pesta ini." Bisiknya ditelinga Sungmin.

Sungmin berpura-pura tak peduli mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Hey." Kyuhyun menarik dagu istrinya lembut dan mereka berdua kembali saling menatap. "Apa aku terlalu vulgar?" tanyanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Aku rasa.. Aku terlalu vulgar. Tapi vulgarku hanya padamu."

Sungmin mendengus pelan. "Ku pegang ucapanmu itu."

"Ya, sayang. Aku tidak berbohong. Hanya kau yang mampu membuatku berdiri."

"Tsk!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat. Menikmati setiap alunan lagu yang diiringi oleh pengiring musik.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin mencuci kedua tangannya. Terasa lengket karena berkeringat dan terpaksa ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun sebentar. Humm, tidak mau jauh dari suaminya ternyata.

Setelah selesai, Sungmin beranjak dari kamar mandi menuju kamar. Bajunya juga basah. Namun beberapa langkah ia berjalan, kedua matanya menemukan melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang berjalan memasuki ruangan kerjanya bersamaan dengan seorang pria yang lebih tua dari Kyuhyun. Untuk apa sampai masuk ke dalam ruangan?

Sungmin mengedikan bahunya, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang ingin di sampaikan pada Kyuhyun.

Tapi sesaat ia melewati ruangan itu, telinganya mendengar suara bentakan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan. Kenapa suaminya itu marah? Ada apa? Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menguping permbicaraan orang, tapi ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Bukankah Kyuhyun suaminya? Ia harus tahu.

_'Aku ingin kalian membawanya padaku secara hidup-hidup. Aku yang akan menyelesaikan urusan dengannya.'_

_'Baik, tuan muda. Kami masih berusaha.'_

_'Apa dia sangat pintar?'_

_'Dia termasuk bos mafia. Yang suka menjual gadis-gadis cantik untuk di jadikan budak.'_

_'Tangkap dia segera, dan hancurkan kelompok mereka. Pria itu masih menginginkan Sungmin, dan aku tidak ingin kalau sampai pria sialan itu melihat Sungmin lagi.'_

_'Saya mengerti, tuan muda.'_

_'Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin telingaku mendengar kegagalan kalian.'_

_'Baik.'_

.

.

.

.

Sungmin segera menjauh dari sana dan bersembunyi di balik tembok. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat saat mendengar percakapan tadi. Tuan muda? Pria setengah baya itu memanggil Kyuhyun tuan muda? Apa jangan-jangan? Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, tapi yang tertangkap di pendengarannya adalah seperti itu. Pria itu, memanggil Kyuhyun tuan muda.

"Kyuhyun.. Kau.." Sungmin meremas ujung dress-nya. Mungkin ia akan sedikit bertanya pada Kyuhyun nanti atau mencari bukti sendiri siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Dan soal pembicaraan tadi, Sungmin juga mendengar bos mafia yang suka menjual gadis cantik. Dan dirinya terancam karena di inginkan.

"Apa pria jahat itu kembali lagi.." Gumamnya takut. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar karena rasa takut akibat masa lalu yang membuatnya trauma. Sungmin menyentuh dadanya yang mulai sesak, ia jatuh terduduk dengan pandangan mata mengabur. Kilasan menyakitkan itu terulang lagi dan membuatnya lemah serta jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun sudah kembali keluar ruangan. Ia masih setia menunggu Sungmin yang masih berada di kamar mandi. Tapi kenapa lama sekali? Perasaan juga mendadak tidak enak.

Kyuhyun bertanya pada salah satu pelayan rumahnya. "Kau melihat istriku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, tuan."

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Kenapa lama sekali di dalam kamar mandi?" gumamnya cemas. Kemudian pria itu mulai beranjak untuk menyusul Sungmin ke dalam, sampai pada akhirnya seorang maid berlari ke arahnya dan mengatakan kalau dirinya menemukan Sungmin pingsan.

"Apa kau bilang!" Seru Kyuhyun kaget, pria itu segera bergegas berlari menuju tempat di mana Sungmin pingsan. Ternyata istrinya sudah di angkat seseorang. "Berikan padaku!" Teriak Kyuhyun marah dan cemas sekaligus.

Dengan panik, Kyuhyun membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar dan membaringkan Sungmin. Mengusap peluh yang merembes keluar dari tubuh istrinya.

"Panggil dokter!" Perintahnya cepat dan segera di patuhi oleh anak buahnya. Kyuhyun mengusap dahi istrinya pelan. "Kau kenapa?" bisiknya parau dan cemas. Kyuhyun menunduk untuk mengecup bibir Sungmin.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja." Bisik Kyuhyun lagi.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Readerdeul.. Makasih banget sudah mau review meskipun fanfic ini jelek, tak berkualitas, aneh, gk sesuai kenyataan yg ada atau apa itu (yang kalian koreksi) dan sebagainya. Kalian punya pendapat sendiri-sendiri, dan aku berharap readerdeul suka sama chap ini dan gk kecewa karena BAD FEEL sekale...

Berharap kalian masih suka meskipun mustahil karena ini epep semakin membosankan. ToT

Review lagi?

**Typo bertebaran**.. _Sorry_

_**Kang Dong Jae**_


	13. Chapter 12

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi merasa was-was pada kondisi Sungmin, segera memerintahkan bawahannya untuk menghentikan acara pesta malam ini. Kyuhyun hanya fokus pada istrinya yang tengah di periksa oleh dokter keluarga. Kyuhyun resah dan bingung kenapa Sungmin bisa pingsan, apa istrinya menahan sakit jadi tidak mengatakan padanya sampai pingsan seperti itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya cepat saat dokter Kim selesai memeriksa kondisi Sungmin.

"Nyonya mengalami shock berat, tuan. Seperti trauma." Jelas dokter Kim.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Shock dan trauma?" tanyanya.

Dokter Kim mengangguk. "Saya sudah menuliskan resep obat untuk nyonya Cho. Saya juga sudah menyuntikan obat penenang supaya nyonya bisa beristirahat sejenak sampai besok pagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, terima kasih." Ujarnya lirih, tatapan matanya terus fokus menatap wajah pucat istrinya.

"Saya permisi, tuan."

Setelah kepergian dokter Kim. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Ia menggenggam erat jemari tangan dingin istrinya. "Cepatlah sembuh." Bisiknya.

Kyuhyun teringat dengan pelayan yang menemukan Sungmin tadi. Ia beranjak sebelum itu mengecup dahi Sungmin dulu. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dan bertanya pada pelayan yang tadi menemukan Sungmin. "Kau, dimana kau menemukan istriku pingsan?" tanyanya datar.

"Di belakang dinding.. Dekat ruangan kerja anda tuan."

_**DEG**_!

Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengarnya. Bukankah tadi ia sempat masuk ke sana bersama dengan anak buah kepercayaannya. Apa Sungmin mendengar sesuatu? Sial! Jangan-jangan.

Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya dan mengumpat pelan. Setelah itu kembali memasuki kamar.

**..**

**Real Love**

**.**

**By **_**Kang Dong Jae**_

**.**

**Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**.**

**GS! Typo! EYD berantakan, Alur membosankan, Ide pasaran.**

**.**

**DLDR! Please**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

**.**

**Happy Reading **_**JOYer's**_

**..**

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi gembil istrinya. Memang, pagi ini keadaan Sungmin sudah semakin membaik. Kondisinya juga sudah stabil, dokter Kim tadi kembali datang karena perintah Kyuhyun. Hanya ingin memastikan kondisi Sungmin saja, sedikit lega karena ucapan dokter Kim tadi.

Tapi hatinya masih belum sepenuhnya lega sejak ia tahu dimana Sungmin pingsan. Yang pasti ia tidak berharap Sungmin mendengar percakapan yang bisa saja istrinya itu menyimpulkan sesuatu di dalam otak. Jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"Eunghh~"

Kyuhyun langsung kembali fokus menatap wajah Sungmin saat mendengar suara lenguhan lemah istrinya. Kyuhyun dengan penuh antisipasi terus menunggu kedua mata cantik itu terbuka. Tak butuh waktu lama, kedua mata cantik itu terbuka namun sayu dan lemah.

Kyuhyun menatap ragu sekaligus bahagia melihat Sungmin menatapnya. Tidak pernah sebahagia ini, ia lebih senang melihat Sungmin menatapnya, tersenyum padanya dan berceloteh.

"Sayang." Panggil Kyuhyun seraya mengusap pipi Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun?" bisik Sungmin lirih, pandangannya masih samar-samar.

"Ya, ini aku. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat, ia melirik ke sekelilingnya. Ini kamarnya bersama Kyuhyun, dan ia ingat kalau tadi malam pingsan setelah...

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Kenapa, sayang? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya mulai cemas.

Sungmin berusaha untuk duduk, Kyuhyun yang mengerti membantunya untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Kyuhyun mengambil segelas air yang sudah di sediakan dan di berikan pada Sungmin.

"Minumlah."

Sungmin meminumnya dengan pelan, ia kemudian menghela nafas sebelum menatap serius ke arah Kyuhyun.

Setelah meletakkan gelasnya kembali, Kyuhyun menatap istrinya. Sedikit terkejut saat melihat tatapan Sungmin yang seakan-akan menuduhnya.

"Sa..."

"Kau.. Tidak perlu khawatir padaku." Lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun ingin menyentuh pipi Sungmin, namun dengan cepat pula Sungmin melengos dan bersandar seraya menatap keluar jendela. Membuat Kyuhyun tercengang karenanya.

Kyuhyun sedikit menggertakan giginya. Namun ia kembali bersikap normal. "Kau lapar? Biar aku siapkan makanan untukmu." Senyumnya.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Aku kesal." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya. "Kesal?"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu kenapa aku bisa kesal padamu?"

Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya, sepertinya ia akan benar-benar kehilangan nafasnya kalau saja ia tak menghilangkan rasa gugub yang berlebihan. "Kenapa?"

Sungmin berdecak pelan. "Jangan terlalu mencemaskanku. Aku tidak apa-apa, kau juga berlebihan setelah melihatku pingsan. Jadi aku kesal." Jelas Sungmin.

Sejenak Kyuhyun berpikir, kepalanya masih berkutat karena takut Sungmin mendengar pembicaraannya tadi malam. Tapi, penjelasan dokter membuatnya yakin kalau Sungmin mendengarnya. Kenapa sekarang?

"Jelas aku khawatir padamu, kau istriku." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya memeluk Sungmin dan mengecup dahi Sungmin.

"Aku takut kau bisa sakit juga."

"Eoh?"

Sungmin menoleh dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat. "Aku merasa.. Kalau aku sakit parah kau pasti akan ikutan sakit. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu sakit." Ujarnya pelan.

Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir bawah Sungmin. "Kau sangat mencintaiku ya?"

Mengangguk dan tersenyum, Sungmin mulai memeluk Kyuhyun. "Ya, aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan kumohon, jangan kecewakan aku. Apapun itu.." Bisiknya penuh keseriusan.

Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengarnya. Ia mengusap punggung Sungmin lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu, Sungmin sudah sehat seperti biasa. Namun Kyuhyun merasa ada sedikit perubaha pada Sungmin. Istrinya sedikit pendiam dan hanya bicara seperlunya saja. Kyuhyun semakin bingung dan susah.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa hari ini kau tidak bekerja? Sudah hampir dua minggu lamanya kau tidak kembali ke mansion manjikanmu." Sungmin berujar seraya mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin besok aku akan kembali." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Hening. Tak ada lagi percakapan.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini? Setelah pingsan kemarin kau sedikit pendiam dari biasanya." Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin intens.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Kyu. Aku tetap seperti biasanya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Kau selalu tidak percaya. Cobalah untuk percaya, aku saja selalu percaya denganmu."

Kyuhyun kembali terhenyak mendengarnya. Apa maksud Sungmin sebenarnya?

"Aku sudah jujur padamu kan? Lalu apa lagi yang kurang?" lanjut Sungmin, jemarinya mulai mengambil cemilan untuk ia makan. Sungmin menyalakan televisinya dan mulai fokus menonton.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia merasa aneh sekarang, sejak kemarin itu, saat Sungmin sadar dari pingsan. Istrinya seakan-akan mengutarakan sesuatu yang mampu membuat hati dan pikirannya bingung.

_'Apa kau akan marah kalau aku mengatakan siapa diriku ini?'_ Lirihnya dalam hati.

"Sungmin."

"Hmm."

"Apa kau tidak ingin kita jalan-jalan? Keluar negeri mungkin." Kyuhyun memeluk istrinya dari samping.

"Kita harus hidup hemat, Kyu. Di rumah saja sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau." Tolaknya halus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ia beralih mengambil cemilan yang Sungmin pegang, kemudian meletakannya kembali ke meja. Sungmin menatapnya bingung.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir ranum Sungmin lembut, berusaha untuk mengajaknya bermain walau sebentar. Dan ternyata Sungmin mengikutinya, membuat cumbuan bibir mereka semakin intens. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan merebahkan Sungmin di atas sofa yang lumayan besar itu, cukup untuk keduanya. Kyuhyun masih terus menciumi setiap jengkal bibir Sungmin yang nikmat. Ia berusaha untuk tetap bermain lembut walau nyatanya gairah tiba-tiba saja meluap kepermukaan, menginginkannya untuk menyentuh Sungmin sekarang juga.

Begitupula dengan Sungmin, gadis itu mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, menekan tubuh suaminya untuk terus menciumnya semakin dalam.

"Eunghh~" Sungmin melenguh pelan saat bibir bawahnya di gigit oleh Kyuhyun. Ia tahu, sangat tahu kalau Kyuhyun menginginkannya sekarang juga. Sebagai seorang istri, Sungmin akan mengabulkannya. Meski hatinya tengah kacau setelah pembicaraan kemarin, yang membuatnya harus tetap tenang untuk mengetahui siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

"Apa tidak seharusnya.. Kita masuk ke dalam kamar?" bisik Sungmin terengah setelah bibir mereka terlepas.

Kyuhyun mengecup lagi bibir Sungmin. "Di sini.. Hanya ada kita berdua. Kau tenang saja." Bisiknya menenangkan. Semua itu benar, Kyuhyun memang membuat apartement ini untuk privasinya. Tak ada orang lain yang akan berani masuk ke dalam apartementnya ini.

Sungmin tersenyum, menatap kedua mata tajam Kyuhyun yang mempesona. Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang, entahlah karena apa, ia juga tidak tahu.

Kyuhyun mulai beranjak, ia melepas celana Sungmin sekaligus. Kemudian baju Sungmin, lalu ia beralih melepas sendiri bajunya sampai keduanya polos sempurna. Saling berpelukan, suara televisi masih terdengar. Kyuhyun memang sengaja tak mematikan televisinya. Membiarkannya tetap menyala.

Sungmin menggerang pelan saat dengan begitu pelan Kyuhyun memasukan miliknya. Sungmin meremas punggung Kyuhyun dan memejamkan kedua matanya, sungguh Kyuhyun begitu lembut dan manis dalam bercinta.

Dalam gerakan lembut dan teratur itu. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang mulai berkilau karena keringat yang merembes keluar. Wajah istrinya juga memerah karena gairah. Keduanya saling menatap dan tersenyum bahagia. Ya, keduanya sama-sama bahagia sekarang. Saling mencintai dan memiliki.

Ketika hampir menuju orgasme. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya sampai membuat Sungmin sesak, tapi rasa kejut itu mampu membuatnya berteriak hebat.

"Ahh~" Kyuhyun terengah, begitu juga Sungmin.

"Kau nikmat.. Hhh~" Bisik Kyuhyun seraya mengecup leher Sungmin.

"Kau.. Juga.." Balas Sungmin seraya mengecup pundak Kyuhyun.

Setelah nafas keduanya kembali tenang. Kyuhyun beranjak seraya menggendong Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Membaringkan kembali Sungmin di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun ingin memulainya lagi, namun Sungmin menahannya.

"Aku ingin memuaskanmu.." Bisik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main mendengarnya. Tanpa di duga Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun dan duduk di atas suaminya. "Sungmin.."

"Biarkan aku yang memulai." Ujarnya serius. Jemarinya berusaha untuk memasukan milik Kyuhyun ke dalam lagi. Sedikit mengerang saat milik Kyuhyun menyentuh titik sensitivnya. Sungmin menggerakannya dengan pelan, kedua tangannya menumpu pada bahu Kyuhyun. Suara desahan itupun kembali terdengar memenuhi kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun mengikuti gerakan Sungmin, kedua tangannya membantu pinggul Sungmin untuk bergerak semakin cepat. "Aku.. Aku.. Ugh!" Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Bisik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan saat melihat mobil Kyuhyun keluar dari halaman apartement. Gadis itu kemudian menutup pintu depan dan ikut keluar dari rumah setelah memastikan Kyuhyun tidak akan kembali.

Sungmin berencana, hari ini ia akan mengetahui siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Kenapa Kyuhyun berbohong padanya tentang jati diri suaminya itu yang sebenarnya. Sungmin tahu, kata tuan muda hanya di berikan pada seorang majikan. Sama seperti Changmin bukan? Dan Sungmin juga yakin kalau Changmin juga tahu atau bahkan ikut membohonginya selama ini. Marah. Tentu saja dirinya marah. Kalau saja Kyuhyun mau jujur padanya sedikit saja, ia tidak akan marah. Tidak setelah tahu kalau hatinya berpihak pada Kyuhyun sejak pertama kali bertemu pandang. Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak merasakannya, tapi Sungmin mencintai pria itu sejak pandangan pertama.

Sungmin menghentikan sebuah taksi, menyuruh supir itu untuk menuju alamat di mana mansion keluarga Cho berada. Sungmin yakin kalau Kyuhyun pasti kesana.

.

.

.

.

_'Apa! Kau sudah menikah dengan Sungmin?! Berani sekali kau!'_

Kyuhyun berdecak malas saat mendengar suara nyaring dari seberang sana. Ya, ia menghubungi Changmin dan memberitahukannya setelah beberapa hari menikah dengan Sungmin.

"Kau bisa diam atau tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

_'Kau tidak memberitahuku! Jelas aku marah sekali!'_

"Aku memang sengaja, supaya kau tidak pulang."

_'Apa!'_

"Sudah cukup, aku akan menutup telfon."

_'Ya..'_

**PIP**!

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah. Ia turun dan segera mendapat sambutan hangat dari para pelayan.

Tidak tahu kalau Sungmin melihatnya dari jauh. Kenapa Sungmin bisa masuk? Tentu saja ia bisa masuk karena penjaga pagar depan tahu siapa Sungmin, istri tuan muda mereka. Bahkan pelayan Kyuhyun juga ikut membantu Kyuhyun. Hah! Jelas saja.

Sungmin ingin menangis saat para pelayan membungkuk hormat pada Kyuhyun. Kalau Kyuhyun seorang pelayan, tentu saja tidak mungkin pelayan lain memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Kau benar-benar.. Hikss.." Sungmin membekap mulutnya. Sungguh, hatinya terasa sakit karena di bohongi seperti ini. Kalau saja.. Kalau saja dari awal.

Sungmin berlari keluar dari sana, berjalan tak tentu arah. ia kecewa, sangat kecewa pada Kyuhyun. Meskipun begitu, ia harus bertanya lebih detail pada suaminya itu. Meminta penjelasan kenapa membohonginya dari awal.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas saat anak buahnya mengatakan kalau bos mafia beserta bawahannya sudah di bereskan dan musnah. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, tentu saja tidak akan ada lagi yang akan mengganggu Sungminnya.

"Kerja kalian sangat bagus. Pastikan semuanya benar-benar lenyap tanpa sisa." Desisnya kejam.

"Semuanya sudah lenyap, tuan. Termasuk atasan mereka."

Kyuhyun mengangguk puas. "Bagus." Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sungmin. Rasa bahagia karena kabar berita barusan membuatnya ingin menelfon Sungmin.

**Tutt.. Tutt..**

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa tidak di angkat? Kyuhyun mencobanya sekali lagi. Namun ponsel Sungmin tidak aktif.

Kyuhyun merasa khawatir. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Kyuhyun segera beranjak untuk pulang untuk mengetahui kondisi Sungmin. Semoga saja istrinya baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi halte. Malam mulai datang, angin yang berhembus juga mulai dingin. Sungmin tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, ia kecewa pasti karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah jujur dari awal kalau pria itu sebenarnya adalah tuan Cho. Cho Kyuhyun.

_**DEG**_!

Sungmin teringat saat dimana mereka mengucap janji pernikahan. Pendeta tidak menyebutkan marga Kyuhyun. Hanya Kyuhyun saja. Dan Sungmin semakin yakin kalau marga Kyuhyun pasti Cho. Sungmin berdecak marah.

_Dresss_..

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya saat hujan mulai turun. Kenapa harus hujan turun malam ini? Ia jadi tidak bisa pulang untuk meminta penjelasan pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Kyuhyun.. Aku kedinginan." Lirihnya. Sungmin memojokan diri dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada tiang. Memejamkan kedua matanya lagi.

Sesaat kemudian Sungmin kembali membuka mata. Melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Belum terlalu malam, sebaiknya ia segera mencari taxi dan pulang ke rumah. Apa kalian mengira Sungmin akan kabur lalu menyendiri dan tak menemui Kyuhyun? Sungmin tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Meskipun kecewa tapi ia mencintai Kyuhyun. Entahlah.

Gadis itu kemudian menengok ke kanan dan kiri jalan. Tapi tidak ada taxi yang lewat satupun. Lumayan sepi karena hujan yang begitu deras. Apa ia harus hujan-hujannan saja?

"Aku bisa sakit.." Ujarnya lirih. "Tapi.. Aku harus segera pulang." Lanjutnya pelan. Dengan penuh keyakinan, ia berlari menerobos hujan kembali ke rumah. Meskipun lumayan jauh, tapi ia pasti bisa. Mudah-mudahan di jalan bisa menemukan taxi yang lewat tak sengaja.

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun sudah mencari istrinya di manapun. Tapi tidak ada di manapun juga. Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya dengan gusar. Kemana Sungmin? Bukankah ia sudah berpesan supaya Sungmin tetap di rumah saja.

"Kau kemana sih! Jangan membuatku khawatir." Ujarnya panik. Di lihatnya hujan yang turun semakin deras. Kyuhyun tidak bisa terus diam di rumah seperti ini. Pria itu berjalan keluar rumah, namun ketika membuka pintu, kedua matanya membeliak terkejut.

"Sungmin!" Serunya. Ia segera membawa istrinya untuk masuk.

Sungmin menggertakan giginya. Tubuhnya kedinginan, namun tak terlalu basah. Untung saja di jalan tadi ia menemukan taxi yang lewat. Beruntung sekali.

"Kyu.." Ucap Sungmin kedinginan.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajah Sungmin. "Sebaiknya kita masuk, kau harus mandi air hangat." Segera saja di gendongnya Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kyuhyun mendudukan Sungmin di sebuah kursi dekat bathup. Kyuhyun menyalakan keran air hangat. Menunggu untuk penuh, Kyuhyun beralih pada istrinya yang masih kedinginan itu. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Kyuhyun segera melepas helai demi helai kain yang melekat pada tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kembali tubuh Sungmin. Dengan hati-hati ia memasukan Sungmin ke dalam bathup. Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin.

"Dari mana saja?" tanyanya pelan.

Sungmin terdiam. Kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku khawatir, bisa kau mengerti?" ujarnya lagi. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan.

"Maaf."

Kyuhyun beranjak untuk mengambil handuk dan meletakkannya di dekat bathup. "Aku akan menyiapkan baju dulu. Berendamlah dengan nyaman."

Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong. Air matanya kembali menetes. Sungmin langsung mengusapnya. Untuk apa menangis? Percuma saja.

Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun kembali. Pria itu menarik tubuh Sungmin ke atas dan mengeringkannya. "Aku sudah buatkan teh hangat untukmu. Kau juga harus minum vitamin supaya daya tahan tubuhmu bagus. Jadi kau tidak akan sakit." Jelasnya dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengangkat Sungmin keluar.

Sejak tadi Sungmin terus diam. Setelah meminum vitamin yang Kyuhyun berikan, ia menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan mencengkramnya kuat. "Aku ingin bicara." Ujarnya lirih.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menatap Sungmin. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Sungmin tampak menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Katakan padaku.. Katakan siapa namamu dan apa margamu."

_**DEG**_!

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**Tolong di baca! Ada pemberitahuan saat bulan puasa nanti.**

Untuk satu bulan puasa nanti. Aku gk bisa update cepet kayak biasanya. Mungkin 1 minggu sekali/2 minggu berikutnya. Karena, aku lagi kerja di toko. Bulan puasa lagi sibuk2nya dan rame. Jadi gk ada waktu buat megang handphone. Mohon di mengerti ya chingudeul. :D

Tapi bakal aku usahain kok. Moga gk hiatus nanti. ToT

Lalu soal chap kemarin. Kayaknya membosankan bgt dan monoton ya? Memang sih, aku juga ngerasa gitu. Tapi aku berusaha nulis dengan baik, susah payah meskipun hasilnya gk sesuai keinginan readerdeul. Maaf kalau mengecewakan pembaca. Menulis memang hobiku, aku suka banget. Dan aku ngerasain itu susah banget yang namanya menulis.

Makasih atas reviewnya yahhh.. Review lagi? Sider? Jangan pelit2. Udah baca masa gk mau review. Hehehe..

Mudah-mudahan gk hiatus ya readerdeul. Ku harap kalian baca cuap2 ini yowww. Thanks..

**Typo bertebaran.. Sorry**

_**Kang Dong Jae**_


	14. Chapter 13

Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya sejenak. Menatap kedua mata Sungmin yang tampak berkaca-kaca. Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sungmin membuatnya tak bisa bicara untuk sesaat.

"Jawab pertanyaanku.. Apa margamu Cho? Kau.. Cho Kyuhyun. Tuan Cho yang kau sebut-sebut sebagai majikanmu itu? Dan ternyata.. Dirimu sendirilah orang itu." Ujar Sungmin menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun lurus-lurus. Air matanya mulai menetes dari pelupuk mata.

Kyuhyun masih diam. Pria itu balas menatap mata Sungmin yang sudah memerah dan basah. "Kau.. Kenapa.."

"Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Begitu?" tanya Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Dengarkan aku.. Aku terpaksa.."

"Terpaksa?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Jujur, aku tertarik padamu sejak pertama melihatmu di pesta pernikahan Changmin dan Victoria waktu itu. Victoria bilang, kau membenci pria kaya karena pernah mengalami trauma berat. Dengan terpaksa aku mengatakan bawah diriku.." Sejenak Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Pandangannya masih lurus menatap Sungmin. "Aku hanyalah seorang supir agar kau mau dekat denganku."

Sungmin berdecak pelan. "Benar. Aku sangat membenci pria kaya, pria yang menipuku dan hanya bisa menyakitiku. Aku sangat membencinya."

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam membisu. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tidak ada selain mendengar ucapan Sungmin dan berkata jujur sekarang. Supaya kesalahan ini segera di luruskan.

"Kau membohongiku? Bukankah seharusnya kau jujur kalau kau adalah Tuan Cho itu sendiri. Aku membencimu, Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin melontarkan kalimat nista, menurutnya. Bukan itu yang ia ingin ucapkan.

Kyuhyun beringsut cepat memeluk Sungmin. Mengusap pundak istrinya yang tengah bergetar karena tangis. "Maafkan aku, sayang. Sungguh, aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu. Karena aku ingin kau menjadi milikku." Suara Kyuhyun ikut serak, hatinya sakit saat mendengar ucapan benci dari mulut istrinya. "Pukul aku sepuasmu. Tapi aku mohon jangan membenciku." Pintanya.

Sungmin menangis lebih keras lagi. Kali ini ia membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Jujur, ia masih bisa memaafkan Kyuhyun karena masalah ini. Masih bisa.

**..**

**Real Love**

**.**

**By **_**Kang Dong Jae**_

**.**

**Romance, Drama, Hurt(?)**

**.**

**GS! Typo! EYD berantakan! Alur membosankan! Ide pasaran. **

**.**

**DLDR! Please**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

**.**

**Happy Reading JOYer's**

**..**

Kyuhyun benar-benar frustasi berat, Sungmin mengacuhkannya. Dalam arti benar-benar mengacuhkannya. Tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, Kyuhyun mengerti perasaan Sungmin. Meskipun ia sudah berusaha mengajak Sungmin untuk berbicara, tetap saja istrinya itu mengacuhkannya.

"Sungmin." Panggil Kyuhyun lembut, ia mendekati istrinya yang masih berkutat dengan bahan-bahan makanan. Kyuhyun menyentuh pundaknya pelan.

Tapi Sungmin bergeming. Tak mau menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun sedikitpun dan sibuk sendiri. Sungmin memang sengaja mengacuhkan Kyuhyun, memberi pelajaran sedikit pada suaminya itu. Yang pasti ia sudah memaafkan suaminya dengan tulus.

"Berbaliklah." Bisik Kyuhyun lagi.

"Diamlah, aku sedang memasak." Ketus Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Kemudian pria itu melancarkan aksinya, memeluk Sungmin dari belakang seraya mengusap perut Sungmin. "Maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Cho Sungmin." Lirihnya. Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Sungmin. Berharap istrinya mau memaafkannya.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Kemudian dengan kasar melepaskan rengkuhan Kyuhyun. "Duduk dan jangan menggangguku."

Kyuhyun tidak menyerah. Pria itu kembali memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan membalikannya secara paksa. Membuat Sungmin menjerit kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" Marah Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal.

Kyuhyun menyambar bibir Sungmin, menciumnya dengan lembut. Berharap kalau Sungmin menikmatinya dan memaafkannya. Astaga.

Sungmin berusaha melepaskan rengkuhan Kyuhyun, namun terasa sulit karena Kyuhyun begitu erat merengkuhnya. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati kecupan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Mereka berdua masih asik bercumbu tanpa menghiraukan keadaan kompor yang masih menyala. Kyuhyun yang mengetahuinya langsung mematikan kompor itu dan fokus pada Sungmin.

Namun, lain halnya dengan Sungmin yang merasa dirinya harus melawan. Di pukulnya bahu Kyuhyun cukup keras, membuat pria itu melepaskannya dan mengadu sakit.

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada Sungmin. "Sungmin.."

"Aku tidak suka di ganggu! Jadi lebih baik kau tetap duduk tenang." Ujarnya kesal, kemudian kembali pada posisi awal, membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Sungmin benar-benar marah padanya. Tapi pria itu tak akan tinggal diam saja. Sungmin harus mendengar penjelasannya lagi.

"Aku mohon padamu jangan marah lagi padaku." Ujarnya, Kyuhyun kembali mendekati Sungmin. "Sayang." Panggilnya. Tapi Sungmin tetap mengacuhkannya. "Aku tahu kau marah besar padaku. Aku membohongimu, bukankah aku suda menjelaskan alasannya? Karena aku menyukaimu dari awal pandangan pertama. Aku menginginkanmu."

Penjelasan Kyuhyun bagai angin lalu di telinga Sungmin. Gadis itu terus berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Percuma saja Kyuhyun menjelaskan semuanya dari awal dan sampai berulang kali. Toh Sungmin juga bisa mengerti, Sungmin hanya memberi pelajaran pada suaminya itu. Kejujuran lebih penting di atas segalanya. Apalagi dalam pernikahan.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku, bicaralah." Kyuhyun berbisik, pria itu kembali memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

Sungmin menyerah. Ia meletakkan pisaunya dan membalikan badannya, menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak frustasi berat. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega melihat wajah suaminya sampai seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Meskipun sudah memaafkan, ia masih merasa marah dan kesal.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Lirihnya.

Kyuhyun menatap penuh keyakinan di mata Sungmin. Jantungnya bertedak begitu cepat.

"Tapi aku masih marah. Tidakkah kau berpikir sedikit saja? Apa kau ingin merasakan kebohongan dariku? Tapi sayangnya aku selalu jujur padamu." Sungmin menahan nafas sejenak, melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang menegang dan terus diam. Kemudian ia beranjak menuju kamar, kepalanya mulai pusing.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. Sepertinya akan sangat sulit mendapatkan maaf dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari sana, menyusul Sungmin ke kamar. Masih belum menyerah untuk meminta maaf.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya cepat, namun ia tidak mendapati Sungmin di atas ranjang. Telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara air mengalir di kamar mandi, di susul suara muntahan. Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam sana dan mendapati Sungmin yang duduk bersandar di dinding dekat kloset.

"Astaga! Kau kenapa, sayang?" Kyuhyun dengan panik menangkup wajah pucat Sungmin. "Kenapa bisa begini?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun sayu. Kemudian gadis itu beralih memeluk Kyuhyun dan menggeleng pelan. Entahlah, sejak tadi kepalanya memang sedikit pusing dan perutnya sakit, mual.

Kyuhyun balas memeluk dan menenangkan. Dengan segera ia membawa Sungmin ke kamar. "Aku akan memanggil dokter." Ujarnya lembut seraya mengusap dahi Sungmin. "Pasti karena hujan tadi malam."

Sungmin menggeleng tidak tahu. Tapi bisa jadi memang karena kehujanan tadi malam. Lalu kenapa bisa sampai mual-mual?

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Pasti karena aku kau sampai seperti ini." Sesal Kyuhyun. Ia menatap sendu ke wajah Sungmin yang pucat.

Sungmin memilih memejamkan kedua matanya. "Tidak perlu memanggil dokter, aku hanya butuh tidur." Lirihnya.

"Tapi..."

"Aku ingin tidur saja." Sela Sungmin cepat seraya memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah, tidurlah yang nyenyak." Bisiknya seraya mengecup dahi Sungmin. Kemudian beranjak dari sana, menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Sungmin ingin sekali menangis. Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit ketika mengacuhkan Kyuhyun, ia harus bagaimana? Semua serba salah.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika membuka kedua matanya, Sungmin mengernyit saat merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk nadinya. Ia mencoba menoleh dan mendapati tangan kirinya di infus. Infus?!

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sungmin kembali kaget saat melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang begitu cerah. Cerah? "Kyu? Kenapa aku di infus?" tanyanya bingung.

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin. "Dokter bilang kau butuh cairan. Jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk menginfusmu." Jelasnya. Tapi Sungmin masih bingung, ia hanya pusing dan mual. Kenapa sampai seperti ini. "Dokter juga bilang kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Jadi, aku membawamu ke mansion."

Sungmin gelabakan. Mansion? Astaga, kenapa ia tidak sadar sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun yang tahu raut wajah Sungmin menampakan kebingungan. Ia mulai menjawab. "Kau begitu lelap, badanmu juga panas. Mungkin itu sebabnya kau tidak sadar. Maaf, aku terpaksa membawamu ke mansionku."

Sungmin mendesah pelan. "Mengejutkan. Dan ini terlalu berlebihan, Kyu." Ujarnya. Sungmin mencoba untuk duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Berlebihan? Tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Pelayan sudah menyiapkan makanan. Kau harus makan sekarang."

Bagai sebuah perintah yang tidah bisa di tolak. Akhirnya Sungmin menuruti perintah Kyuhyun. Perutnya juga sudah lapar sekali.

Sungmin menerima suapan dari Kyuhyun. Sedikit-sedikit ia melirik suaminya yang tengah fokus dengan makanan untuk ia makan. "Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun mendongak, lalu tersenyum. "Apapun untukmu, sayang."

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan Sungmin meluap, menimbulkan setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Kenapa ia jadi sensitive begini?

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya dengan refleks mengusap air mata itu. "Kenapa, lagi? Perutmu sakit?" tanyanya cemas seraya mengusap perut rata istrinya.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Hikss.. Aku tidak tahu." Resahnya. Yang pasti Sungmin ingin menangis sekarang.

Kyuhyun beralih memeluknya lembut. Mengusap-usap punggungnya pelan, sesekali mengecup bahu Sungmin. "Tenanglah."

"Aku tidak tahu.. Hikss.. Maaf."

"Sudah."

"Hikss.."

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Namun senyum terukir di wajahnya. Ia yakin ini pasti pengaruh janin yang ada di perut Sungmin.

Ya, Sungmin hamil. Sudah satu minggu janin itu berkembang di rahim istrinya. Kyuhyun sangat bahagia sekali mendengarnya, bagaimana tidak? Hal yang ia tunggu selama ini telah hadir. Tapi yang Kyuhyun sesali adalah, kenapa harus dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Lalu sekarang, kau ingin apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"..."

"Ingin sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin menggeleng. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah berada di dekapan Kyuhyun. Namun ia tidak berani mengatakannya. Terlalu sulit.

"Sebaiknya kau makan, aku tidak mau kalau perutmu sampai kosong. Habiskan makananmu ya?" bujuk Kyuhyun, kali ini ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata di wajah Sungmin. Menyibak helaian rambut di wajah istrinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihatnya. "Meskipun kau masih marah padaku. Aku akan tetap memperhatikanmu. Mengerti?" ujarnya serius. Kyuhyun kembali mengambil piring tadi dan menyuapkan makanan ke mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin masih sedikit terisak. Tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai tenang dan menghabiskan makanannya.

Kyuhyun mengusap remah-remah di sudut bibir Sungmin. Kemudian mengambil segelas air putih untuk Sungmin. "Setelah ini kau istirahat lagi." Titahnya.

"Aku sudah baikan." Jawab Sungmin pelan. Ia mendesah pelan seraya menyentuh pipinya.

"Biar aku hubungi dokter untuk memastikan." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kau berlebihan, Kyu. Tidak perlu. Lagipula tidak di infuspun, aku akan baik-baik saja." Sela Sungmin, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Entah kenapa moodnya berubah cepat seperti ini.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang tadi? Kau butuh cairan. Apalagi setelah kehujanan malam kemarin. Dan sekarang kau sedang.."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun aneh. "Sedang apa?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Belum saatnya mengatakan perihal soal kehamilan istrinya itu. Tunggu sampai membaik dan ia akan memberi kejutan. Lagipula, kenapa Sungmin tidak menyadari perubahan tubuhnya sendiri. Sungmin memang sedikit berisi.

"Sedang apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum. "Sedang sakit, tentu saja. Maka dari itu kau harus istirahat sekarang. Aku keluar dulu."

Sungmin tampak ragu dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Ada sesuatu yang suaminya itu sembunyikan. Hhh~ sudahlah, lebih baik ia memang tidur saja.

**.**

**.**

**Real Love**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari berlalu. Sungmin sudah merasa dirinya sehat dan bugar, namun ia tidak memungkiri ada perubahan drastis di dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku lebih berisi." Ujarnya lirih seraya menatap dirinya dari pantulan kaca.

Sungmin juga ingat, dia lebih sensitive dan mudah menangis. Padahal ia sama sekali bukan gadis cengeng. "Ini aneh, ada apa dengan diriku." Gumamnya lagi. Sungmin mulai mengusap perutnya pelan, sedikit membuncit. "Apa aku terlalu banyak makan? Perutku membuncit."

_Cklek_

"Sayang, kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru masuk ke kamar dan melihat Sungmin tengah berkaca.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan menggeleng pelan. "Hanya berkaca saja." Jawabnya pelan dan melengos untuk mencari baju ganti di almari.

Ya, asal kalian tahu Sungmin masih berusaha untuk tetap marah pada Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa tidak kuat dan bahkan ia menjadi lebih manja pada Kyuhyun. Dan ini sangat menyulitkan bagi Sungmin yang tengah berusaha untuk tetap marah.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, namun tak menyentuhnya. Kyuhyun memilih untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang dan melihat kegiatan istri manisnya itu.

Sungmin menatap baju-baju miliknya, di sebelah bajunya juga ada baju Kyuhyun yang berisi kemeja dan baju santai. Entah sadar atau tidak, Sungmin mengambil kemeja putih milik Kyuhyun dan menempelkan ke tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah Sungmin. Kemudian terkekeh pelan, ia tahu itu pasti karena pengaruh bayi yang ada di rahim istrinya. Sungguh pengaruh yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Kau ingin memakai bajuku?" tanya Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

Sungmin tampak menimang-nimang. Baju Kyuhyun tampak menggoda di matanya. Apa ia harus mengatakan sejujurnya pada Kyuhyun? Kalau ia ingin memakai kemeja besar milik Kyuhyun ini.

"Kau boleh memakainya, pakai saja."

Sungmin tersenyum tanpa bisa Kyuhyun lihat, suaminya mengijinkannya. "Aku akan mengganti baju dulu." Ujarnya berjalan memasuki kamar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sungmin. "Menggemaskan sekali."

Ya, meskipun Sungmin masih mengacuhkannya. Tapi ia akan terus memperhatikan Sungmin. Untuk hal apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi, bukankah ia tampak sexy memakai kemeja Kyuhyun?

"Kau akan pulang? Terserah saja, aku tidak peduli."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di luar balkon. Mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun dan berdiri di belakang suaminya itu.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan menjemputmu bersama Sungmin di bandara."

"..."

"Dia baik, aku menjaganya sangat baik."

"..."

"Tentu saja, dia istriku yang aku cintai. Aku lebih possesive, jadi kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya."

_Flip_!

Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek nama Changmin di layar ponselnya. Menyebalkan sekali sahabatnya itu. Kemudian ia berbalik tanpa tahu Sungmin berdiri di belakangnya, menyebabkan ia menyenggol Sungmin.

_SRET_!

Hampir saja, Sungmin akan benar-benar jatuh ke belakang, kalau saja ia tak segera menarik lengan istrinya itu.

Sungmin mendongak, menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun juga sama, mereka berdua menyelami mata masing-masing.

Jemari tangan Kyuhyun memeluk bahu dan pinggang Sungmin. Astaga! Kenapa istrinya itu semakin cantik. Apa karena pengaruh kehamilan? Bisa jadi.

"Cantik." Puji Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

Sungmin mengulas senyum manisnya. Membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dan mendadak ingin mencium bibir ranum Sungmin. Kenapa tambah menggoda saja bibir itu.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia memilih berdiam diri dan tersenyum kecil melihat Kyuhyunnya. Seakan-akan memberikan isyarat pada Kyuhyun.

"Bolehkah aku.. Menciummu?"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Karena fanfic ini mau tamat, tinggal dua/berapa chap lagi. Aku sudah membuat penggantinya di ffn. **Romantic Love**. Yang mau baca saya berterima kasih, apalagi mau review. Baik deh chingudeul.

Sebenarnya aku mau **pindah** dari ffn. Tapi gk tahu kenapa masih belum **rela**. Jadi aku tetap **bertahan** di sini. ToT

Makasih atas reviewnya, gk nyangka bisa sampai 1k+. Mau **review** lagi? Yeyeye~

Typo bertebaran.. **Sorry**

_**Kang Dong Jae**_


End file.
